


Best Friends With Benefits

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miracle is a strange, yet friendly girl raised by Brad and Janet and she meets a girl named Little Precious Furter and the two hope to become friends, even after Miracle shares some secrets with her new friend. However, what is LP hiding from her new, and so far, only best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First RP I made with a good friend of mine! :) we own our OC's everyone else belongs to Richard O'Brien

The sky was filled with colors as the sun set. A girl with waist length straight blonde hair stared at the sky as she rested upon a delicate hill carrying her delicate body. Her face bore bright green eyes with a deep pale face and had lips red as blood. She was rather short, but had long legs, rather longer than certain others.

She wore a crimson red dress with a pitch black corset which was odd for someone of her time and generation to wear such an ensemble, but she didn't care or mind. She also wore black high-heeled boots which seemed reminiscent of a certain someone of a certain galaxy.

The poor girl grew up in Denton, but never really fit in. She's mostly in Denton because her adoptive parents were from there and they raised her there since they found her. She never knew her real parents, but the ones she had never felt like true parents, she just felt like she didn't belong. She didn't even sound like them, she developed a unique accent which made her sound like she was a vampire of some sorts.

She took in some night air and blew some out, relaxing herself. She slowly closed her eyes as the only things left in the distance were the sounds of crickets chirping and her thoughts. Since her eyes were closed, she did not notice a figure moving toward the hill out of the nearby woods.

From behind, there came a short pale skinned girl with raven hair reaching her shoulders. Other than her hair, she looked like a young boy complete with a dark-colored sweater, pants and sneakers. Although she looked human, she most certinately was not. The other girl on the hill's attire caught her off guard as she watched in secret, hoping to welcome, yet not provoke the stranger. She went over in wonder if she would stir or make a noise, worried of losing the opportunity to make a friend or playmate.

The blonde girl continued to lay in her spot for a while. After about five minutes, she sat up at the now darker sky. One of her pale hands ran through her hair as she suddenly chuckled and sat up.

"The moon is truly vonderful tonight," she muttered to herself in her thick accent. She then sensed a presence, feeling like she wasn't alone. She turned to the new girl's direction with curiosity. "Hello?" she called out.

The other girl hid behind the tree. She felt very, very terrifyingly shy. She came out, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry for spying on you..." she said in a shallow, whisper like voice and stared in the other girl's bright green eyes with frightening nervousness. "Are you alone tonight...? I... I am... I..." She stammered as she looked at the girl and shrugged her shoulders. She was not as social and casual as her father who was a very important figure to some folks.

The blonde girl looked at the raven haired girl with a small smile. "It is okay," she spoke after forced silence. "I do not mind. My name is Miracle." her voice was soft and delicate as waterfalls. She carefully and slowly walked toward the nervous girl, trying not to distress or frighten her. "Vhat is your name?" she asked with a still soft smile. She walked over a few steps away from the shy girl.

The girl nervously stroked her hair as she held it and looked directly at Miracle. "L-Little Precious Furter..." the future royal to Transsexual replied.

She wasn't as forceful as the other people in her family. She wanted to have new friends and real friends, she almost never told anyone her name back home because they knew her father and grandmother well. She figured though since she was in a strange world, no one would recognize her, but she felt like she recognized her new-found friend.

Miracle smiled, her face not changing very much at all. "Nice to meet you, Little Precious," she greeted politely. She gently took one of LP's hands without warning and shook it lightly. LP felt confused of this strange ritual. "There, now we are properly acquainted." Miracle added, finishing shaking the black-haired girl's hand.

Miracle's face curved into a very friendly smile.

"Do you live around here?" she asked, planning to take LP where she lived. Even though she had never met LP, she felt as if she had heard her name Furter somewhere before, she couldn't place where she had heard it from before however.

LP wasn't sure whether to be honest or not. She was hiding away in her current location, but she knew if she told an Earthling, or at least she thought Miracle was an Earthling, such a story. She would be in serious danger including the intergalactic urban legend of Area 51. LP had lies thought up in her brain after stunned, awkward silence.

"I... yes..." LP gulped. "Maybe we could go to your house. My f-f-father is on business and he said I could go out and make friends...We just moved in..." LP stepped back nervously and shuffled her shoulders, hoping the stranger took her story well.

"Vell Brad doesn't come out of his room at night," Miracle thought, pressing a finger to her chin. "And Janet likes to sit in the kitchen and talk to her friends about him... But if you can handle that, let's go." she shrugged.

Miracle was happy she could make a new friend, but seeing as the girl was nervous and didn't want to scare her off, she kept her manner calm. She then offered LP a coy, yet excited smile.

"Just vait until you see my room." she told her in an equally coy voice.

LP felt like she knew the names Brad and Janet somewhere before, but she wasn't sure where. She looked back anxiously in a certain direction. She then looked back at Miracle shyly and gulped. "Okay... let's go..." LP smiled nervously.


	2. Sleepover

Taking LP's hand and threading it through her arm, Miracle carefully led her where she lived. When there was traveling to get there, she unlocked the door and then let herself and LP in. After relocking the door, Miracle took off her boots and held them in her hands.

"You'll need to take your shoes off, Little Precious," Miracle instructed in a whisper voice. "But don't vorry, ve can take them up to my room."

LP took off her shoes as instructed and glanced all around the house. It didn't look like what she was used to. It didn't look like a hunting lodge for rich weirdo's. She walked inside and took Miracle's hand in hers. She felt very strange in her stomach as she followed her new friend in her room. Millions of questions flooded her mind, but she didn't dare speak any. She was silent once she was in the house as it wreaked of French perfume in the bathroom and it was very bright and nearly cheery seeming. It confused her in some ways, but she decided to play along for now.

Miracle led her up to her room. She squeezed LP's hand gently and then opened her bedroom door. The room was dark compared to the rest of the house. It had black walls with rose patterns on the largest wall. The other walls were coated with posters of Earthling heavy metal bands. There were also a few hand drawn pictures on the wall closest to the bed, one was distinctively of a man with a woman. The man had long blonde hair with icy blue eyes and a woman with scarlet hair and emerald eyes.

The curtains that covered the window were black velvet and the bed was a four-poster bed with red colored silk sheets. A mahogany desk in the room was covered with paper and a few pieces of clothing.

"And this is my room," Miracle told LP with a smile. "Make yourself comfortable." she threw her shoes expertly under the bed where a pair of stilettos were visible. The room had a chocolate vanilla mix in the air with a slight scent of fruit.

LP felt slightly relieved to see darkness, the brightness of the other parts of the house felt like her soul was being burned slowly. She walked over to the man and woman Miracle had drawn. She couldn't help but wonder about them as they looked very, very familiar to her. She put her hand up to touch, but was interrupted as she felt like Miracle was looking back at her. LP noticed and stepped away anxiously.

"Those two people haunt my dreams," Mircale murmured as she shut her bedroom door and turned on the lamps of the room. Her blonde hair was clipped up as she headed over to LP. "I do not know who they are, but they seem familiar somehow." Miracle shrugged. "Vould you like to borrow some night-clothes?"

Miracle wanted to change the subject as much as she could. LP wondered why she would do that, but it was probably for the best. The truth though is that Miracle was that she was trying to figure out who the couple in her dreams were that haunted her head. It was always hurt inside most of the time.

LP bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess we could share..." LP nervously examined Miracle's pajamas and turned a bright pink color.

Miracle couldn't help but chuckle at LP's facial change and chuckled. "If you don't vant to vear that I do have, I have some T-shirts you can choose from." she picked out one of usual shirts. Miracle then went to change herself and went to get some privacy, then come back out, she wore an airy black dressing robe to cover herself up a little bit.

"Thank you, you're too kind..." LP rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Trying to be familiar with circumstances, LP tried to make conversation with the stranger. "So... Where are you from?"

"I vas raised here in Denton, but I don't feel like I belong all the time," Miracle informed her. "Janet made sure vhen I vas old enough, I knew she and Brad vere not my real parents and I can't resent them for that... Yourself, Little Von?"

LP stammered as her brain stumbled through her words. "I... I'm far from here... I don't think you've ever heard of it... I won't tempt you into wondering my strange homeland..." LP tried to not stare at her new friend's clothing, but made horrible eye contact. She felt her hands drenched with sweat on her palms, she felt her ankle popping, LP wasn't sure what to do next, she was at a total loss.

Miracle looked at her, and then down at her night-clothes. She nodded once to herself as she fastened the robe around herself. "LP, it's getting late, ve'll have to share, but there's enough room for us both." she said in a kind voice, there was always time to talk in the morning.

LP looked out the window to see Miracle was right. It was very pitch dark out, it was dark as a Transsexual afternoon with the stars twinkling like diamonds and rhinestones in the night sky as dark as her grandmother's true heart. She smiled sheepishly and didn't say another word, she found herself in bed after Miracle turned over in her sleep.

LP stared at the ceiling until her eyes felt heavy, she yawned and fell straight asleep. She dreamt fondly of the moon-drenched shores of her home and made a fuss in her sleep. She dreamt about a strange late November evening that was very eventful for Miracle's adoptive parents, but both girls wouldn't understand it unless they asked about it. LP's eyes flashed open as she heard familiar voices in her head.

She wondered of what to do after dreaming about an evening of cannibalism, cross-dressing, brain washing and even murders. She heard her Uncle Riff Raff's voice and glanced at the picture of a blonde man in Miracle's picture with the woman with dark red hair and green eyes. After LP thought of her godparents, her jaw dropped as she thought about how both figures looked like them. She then looked back at Miracle full of wonder and bewilderment.


	3. Oh, What a Night

Miracle herself dreamt of the moon-drenched shores, but only for a moment. She then started to dream about the duo from her pictures. In her dream she was in a crib and saw them over her crib. The blonde man was talking to the red-haired woman. The woman was looking sad and crying about something, her finger was in the hand of Miracle as Miracle held onto her like she didn't want to let go. She was gently scooped up and then taken somewhere before a flash of light filled her eyes. Miracle's eyes opened as she sat herself up and put a hand to her forehead. "Vhat vas that?" she asked softly as the crying and speaking of the duo echoed in her mind.

LP was sleeping on the other side and turned, seeing her new friend in distress. She felt like a friendly relationship would be more important than her pleasant dreams. LP got on her knees and crept an arm beside Miracle and pulled her gently.

"Are you okay, dear friend?" LP asked in a very delicate voice. Her speaking voice was quiet as a whisper, and her whispers sounded as if they had no sound at all. LP was always made fun of by the other schoolchildren for being too much like a church mouse than a future royal of her beloved home.

Miracle looked at LP and hugged her back. "It vas them again," she replied in a shallow voice. "They vere sending me avay..." she closed her eyes. She seemed younger than LP at the moment.

Tiny shakes around Miracle's body warped around her and she clung onto LP for support and comfort. She was glad to finally have a friend and the fact she was comforting her made her even happier. However, at the moment, seeing the couple sending her away had her upset.

LP smiled and stroked Miracle's golden, shimmering hair. It felt so graceful and her skin was like a baby's, velvet and cherishable. When the two broke out of the hug, LP handed her monogram handkerchief with a laced golden F on it that resembled her family's symbol. A symbol all Transylvanians knew. She watched Miracle wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

She then felt on edge as Miracle noticed the symbol and appeared to be familiar with it. LP batted her knuckles together nervously. Her stomach felt like it was churning, jumping and not to mention buzzing. Miracle looked at the insignia on the handkerchief. "That vas the symbol in the background," she murmured with a quiet, sniffly voice. She winced slightly as her sadness gave her a head ache. She then looked at LP. "I'm sorry I made the nightshirt you vere vearing vet." she whispered, sheepishly.

"What...?" LP wasn't sure what Miracle could be going on about. All she knew now was that she was scared as her blood froze with fear from her new friend. What could she had done wrong?

Miracle looked at LP again and noticed her sudden fear and looked confused. "Vhy are you scared?" she asked as she gently gave another warm, cuddly hug to LP. Her long, graceful fingers ran lightly through LP's hair as she tried to comfort her. What LP didn't know was that Miracle didn't care that the hankie had the symbol of what she saw behind the couple in her dreams. Sure, she was familiar with her, but never would it affect her relationship with LP.

LP whimpered as she accepted the hug, but tears stung her eyes like hornets battering against her corneas. She wasn't sure what to do now as she bit her lip and heaved an unwanted sharp sigh. She let out some sobs keeping in the truth as the black button with red wax lips curved into a sinister smile flashed. "I-I'm fine... Excuse me..." LP grabbed her button, turned on her feet and rushed out the door. She looked in the corner of her eye to make sure Miracle wasn't watching her, but her eyes were set back on the button as she unclipped it and pressed on the lips which formed a blue, translucent hologram of her godmother, a famed sibling General, Magenta Vitus.

Miracle looked at the door confusedly. She ran through her hands through her hair as she pouted.

"Yes Little Precious?" Magenta asked, her face looking strict and a little worn out.

"I-I just wanted to let you know I found who you are looking for..." LP murmured nervously, sounding like an injured puppy and Magenta was her abusive commander.

She respected Magenta with all her heart and saw her as a mother figure at times, but there were times Magenta just plain scared her and hard was to speak in complete words or sentences around her.

"I want to know if I should bring her back to you guys...Is that okay...?" LP's voice got high and shaky with each word in deep worry and concern for her own safety on this forbidden planet.

Magenta looked at her with her eyes widening slightly. "Miracle?" she asked just to make sure she heard correctly. After all, if LP had made a mistake, then it would be bad to bring the wrong person, as they would all get in trouble.

Standing up, Miracle went and got her hairbrush from a drawer in the desk. She then perched on the bed to look at the door and brushed her hair.

"I believe you said her name was Miracle," LP replied nervously. "Miracle doesn't seem like a common Earthling name..." LP looked back anxiously and noticed Miracle's green eyes locked into hers. The poor princess felt like she had been eavesdropped on this entire time. She gulped and put her hand over her button. "Excuse me..." she whispered lightly, then walked in the doorway of Miracle's bedroom. "M-M-Miracle? You okay?" LP's teeth chattered as she forced her mouth closed to hide her fear. "I...dropped my button...heh..." she smiled nervously.

Miracle raised an eyebrow, but then smiled and nodded. "Yes LP, silly for dropping your button..." she said, with a teasing smile. She laid her brush down. "Are you okay? You seem nervous." she grew concerned of her friends' sudden nervousness around her.

"Nervous? Nervous? W-W-Why would I be n-n-nervous?" LP trembled like a cold leaf. She then took a deep swallow, trying her best to remain calm, but

everyone knew this was pointless. "Excuse me..." LP rushed out of Miracle's way, stumbled a little ,unknowing she dropped her button, but got back up and continued running. She acted as if her tyrant grandmother was stalking her down to devour her. LP heard Miracle calling after her, but kept running until she was close to the secret base in the forest from which she had emerged from before spying on Miracle. She didn't even ring the door bell, she barged through the door and rushed to find her father.

Janet walked over to Miracle as the blonde girl bent down to pick up the misplaced button. "Whatcha got there, sweetie?" Janet asked as she rubbed one of her sepia colored eyes from exhaustion and heard LP's frightful screams and cries.

"A friend's button" she whispered. She looked at the way LP had gone. "Sorry Janet, I need to go give this back to her" she added, gently passing Janet. She then started to run not bothering about shoes, she looked both ways to see if she could see which way LP had gone.

Seeing no trace so far her face fell into one of worry, sadness and confusion. She then remembered something that LP had said about just moving in and headed towards the hill where she first met LP. She stumbled over a few cracks but ignored the stinging in her palms and knees and carried on. "LP!" she called.

Brad had come out of the bedroom his glasses on. "what happened Janet?" he asked.

"Just go back to bed Brad" she muttered.

LP stared out the window of the castle she was in and got very nervous as she spotted Miracle in the corner of her eye.

"What is it, dumpling?" Frank's voice was crept behind LP's ear lobes.

"N-Nothing..." LP replied and gasped once she saw Miracle looking up at her.

Miracle looked up at the building she hadn't actually seen before. She saw LP in the window and looked sad yet relieved. "Did i do something wrong?" she whispers to herself. She held up the button so LP could see it.

Her hair wasn't affected but how her shoulders were moving showed that she had run.

LP swallowed nervously, then rushed out to get her button back. She ran up to Miracle with a smile and took the button. "Thank you for giving this back, it's very important it...it... it's a family heirloom uhhh..." LP stumbled over her words. LP noticed Miracle was upset and her face felt heavy as her face forced her to frown. "I'm sorry for running off... I just... I... I... uhh..." LP gulped and looked back anxiously as she saw her father come out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" he boomed.

"Oh sweet goddess of Transsexual..." LP whispered to herself, nervously.

Miracle looked in Frank's direction with slightly wide eyes. She had started to give a tiny smile to show she forgave LP for running out. "Is that your father?" she asks softly, self consciously making sure her robe was tied up properly.

"Yes..." LP sounded sure and a tad bit ashamed. She sounded ashamed, she wasn't ashamed of her father, but she knew Earthlings didn't take too kindly to transvestites. It was perfectly normal back on Transsexual. LP looked at him, took his hand and pulled him close to Miracle's direction. "Miracle, this is my father, King Frank-N-Furter... Daddy, this is... M-Miracle..." LP gulped.

Frank smirked and took Miracle's hand, shaking it. "Enchanted..."

"Sh-She's my new friend..." LP's stomach growled from weariness and anxiousness. She just wanted to go lie down in her room now, but couldn't leave her friend with her father.

"I see... and what charming night clothing you have..." Frank looked down at Miracle with glazed eyes.

Miracle blushed a soft pink at his last statement "Pleasure to meet you, sir... And, thank you for the compliment" she says softly, her accent thickening due to her nervousness at meeting a king, and embarrassment that she was in her night-clothes.

She noticed the glazed look and her smile twitched nervously.

"You are most certinately welcome..." Frank hooked an eyebrow at her. He then turned to his daughter. "Little Precious, why don't you go inside and fetch my female servant?"

"She prefers you to not call her that..." LP whispered.

Frank turned back at her with clenched teeth as if he wanted to devour her whole. LP squeaked in response and dashed off to do as told before she could get hurt.

"You must be new around here..." Frank purred at Miracle.

Miracle blinked once and her smile tightened a little. "I've actually grown up here, sir... I vas found as an infant." she tells him. She kept her stance casual but firm trying to make sure her nervousness was hidden.

"Hmm..." Frank smirked with a throaty chuckle behind his closed, thick lips. "Perhaps you should come inside, I'm sure my daughter has made you feel less... vulnerable..." Frank let Miracle in as he walked in, adding a bounce to nearly all his steps.


	4. Enter the Domestic

LP was in the other room with a silver container and shook it up in her hands. She looked up to see Miracle with her father.

"Drinks?" LP offered. "I'm sure you're thirsty after your long journey..."

"Maybe she wants a telephone..." Frank took the container and poured it into his glass, glaring at his daughter.

"Daddy, who's stupid enough to come to a castle for a telephone?" LP scoffed.

"Why don't you go get your godparents, hmm?" Frank pushed her out of the doorway and to go upstairs. Frank turned to Miracle with a smile. "Are you eligible?"

"Eligible?" she asks, tilting her head. Her lips forming a confused but thoughtful pout. Her green eyes were also showing the confusion as she contemplated what eligible could mean in this context.

Luckily she didn't seem to care about Frank's outfit. It was like her style almost but of course hers was a tiny bit more modest. Well except her night-clothes. She was also a bit upset at seeing Frank pushing around LP a bit but of course didn't dare to show it.

"Do you have a lover?" Frank smirked as he walked closer to the young girl.

"Who's down there with your father?" Riff Raff asked.

"I think it's her, she has your hair and Aunt Magenta's eyes..." LP replied, mixing drinks together.

"What did she say her name was?"

"Miracle..." LP glanced at Magenta. "When I saw her, I just saw you with blonde hair..."

"No..." she says, her cheeks flushing a deeper pink. Her eyes widened slightly.  
Magenta stiffened for one moment and then looked at Riff Raff "she's here..." she gasps, and headed quickly towards where Frank and Miracle were. Her child was more important than fear of being punished.

"Maybe you should come up to my lab, darling..." Frank had a sinister look in his eyes as he glanced at the younger girl. "My daughter did well..." he chuckled under his breath.

"Daddy?" LP walked over to him.

"Not now, baby, Daddy has business to attend to with..." Frank glanced down at the blonde girl. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Miracle..." LP answered for her friend.

Frank turned to her with a stern expression. "Time for bed." Frank forced her upstairs with his body directly behind her as Miracle was alone, unknowingly being watched by the sibling servants.

"You're not gonna hurt her, right?" LP asked as she was forced in her bedroom.

"Okay, I won't..." Frank patted her head with one hand and put another behind his back, crossing his fingers. "Sleep and shush now."

"G-Good night, Daddy..." LP laid down in her bed.

"Night sweetie." Frank smirked and closed the door, locking it and walking off back downstairs.

Miracle scratched the back of her head. She looked absolutely confused and slightly lost. There hadn't been anyone she had seen like that and so didn't know what to make of it.

Magenta looked at Miracle and smiled at seeing the person who was a mixture of her and Riff Raff. She then frowned in slight nervousness. "Riff, she's here... Vhat should ve do?" she asks, in a whisper.

Riff wasn't sure what to tell her. He for once in his life felt scared for not only his and Magenta's safety, but Miracle's safety.

"Maybe Frank won't notice..." he whispered to her. "You know how he flirts with everyone. What should we do about Miracle though? Should we just tell her?"

Miracle felt herself being watched but didn't react. "This is very Vierd..." she mumbles.

Magenta looked at Riff and then Miracle again. Hearing her accent made her extra sure that this was the right girl. She nodded. "Ve should let her know" she says quietly.

She then went and put on a smirk on her face. "Hello child" she says, crossing her arms as she made herself known to Miracle.

Riff Raff smiled and was on his way to approach Miracle, but then Frank put a hand on his shoulder which stopped the handyman from going further.

"Master, I was just-" Riff stammered.

"Tut, tut," Frank waved a finger. "You are to stay upstairs and keep an eye on my daughter... She has been outside without permission again looking for that little wench for you and your sister."

"Don't speak about my daughter like that!" Riff hissed.

"Oh, I can do if I want to, now go upstairs." Frank kicked Riff up the stairs, deathly scowling at him and watched the mother and daughter reunite. "I'll make sure those two and my daughter never see that accidental spawn ever again..." Frank grinned as his selfish bidding.

Miracle looked at Magenta. Her green eyes widened as she recognized her. "W-Who are you?" she asks softly.

Magenta looked at her and smiled "My name is Magenta Vitus and I'm your mother" she says, her voice almost husky from emotion. She then embraced Miracle.

Miracle stiffened in her hold and then pulled back to look at Magenta again. "Vhy did you send me avay? VHY?" she starts quietly then her anger, sadness and slight excitement making her produce a shout worthy of her dad. She broke the hug a tear escaping from her eye.


	5. Why Don't You Stay for the Night?

LP pulled a switch on the wall of her bedroom to activate the monitors. She chose the front room and saw Miracle was safe and talking with Magenta. However, she couldn't hear what they were saying, she just saw what looked like yelling and crying. She wanted to do something, but what could she do? She went to the door and jiggled the knob to discover it was locked. She then put her ear to the door and heard Riff's exhausted breathing.

"Uncle Riff Raff, let me out!" she cried. "PLEASE!"

"I can't, your father told me to make sure you don't leave your room." Riff droned.

"Please Uncle Riff, for me?"

"I'd love to, but I can't, Princess..."

Magenta looked at Miracle, sad but a small smile twitched at the corner of her lips but it was still in a serious look. "Ve didn't vant you to be bullied due to us being your parents" she says softly.

Miracle frowned "I vouldn't have cared, this is too much to take in" she replies angrily first then becoming weary.

Magenta looked down scowling slightly. "I didn't vant to give you away" she says softly. She looked at Miracle and put her hand on her shoulder "Me and your father alvays loved you" she says quietly.

Miracle looked down and tears ran down her face and she walked away with a "I need to think a vhile..." She then went out of the room. Magenta sighed and decided to follow her undetected to make sure she would be okay. Meanwhile Rocky was wandering around the corridors on the upper levels. Riff Raff needed a water break, so he left even if he was told to stay by the door at all times or suffer dire consequences.

LP stayed in her room and got bored as she stared at the ceiling which had a painting of her grandparents locked in embrace. Seeing her grandmother in an elegant dress was appropriate, but seeing her father in a leather jacket, fishnets, and feather boa felt a bit too much. She then jerked her head over at the door as she saw the doorknob turn and it opened to reveal someone she had never met before.

"Umm... Can I help you?" LP asked with a raised eyebrow at the strange creature which looked like one of her father's old dolls from his childhood.

Miracle walked quickly through the corridors. She wiped her eyes fiercly not really paying attention to around her.

Magenta made sure to follow out of complete sight. She'd help or fetch help if needed.  
Rocky looked around the room and then looked at LP. "I'm Rocky, who are you?" he asks. His voice was slightly slow but he had managed to learn how to talk properly even if it was slow.

"Princess Little Precious Furter," LP gave her name as she walked to the blonde muscle man. "Daughter of Frank-N-Furter, Granddaughter of Lavender (insert exotic name here for middle name) Furter, The Old Queen." LP put her hand out, expecting Rocky to kiss it or shake it with a bow. When Rocky did nothing, she shrugged and put her hand down. "Are you here for my father or some sort of service?" she asked due to her unfamiliarity with her father's creation of Rocky Horror when she was staying at home with friends and family.

"I'm your father's creation" he says. He stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Why were you locked in?" he asks with his naïve yet charming smile.

"Creation..." LP wondered. "Does that mean... you're my... brother?"

Magenta sensed something was a bit off. She then looked around.

Magenta?" Frank's voice called to the domestic as he had his hands on his hips for demanding to her. Magenta was clearly not in the mood to talk with Frank. "Magenta, if you want your daughter to live on, you must give in to my demands." he grinned like he had her right where he wanted her as he was to threaten Miracle's life as she now knew her backgrounds.

Rocky rubbed his arm nervously almost "why were you locked in?" he asks the princess.

"Daddy locked me in my room, I don't know what I could've done wrong though," LP sighed, looking in Rocky's crystal blue eyes. "He's always so rough on me, I get punished almost every day... It's hard here, Rocky..." LP sighed, feeling very dreary. She then looked around and looked out the door to see Miracle was nowhere to be found. "Oh my..." LP was worried something horrible must have happened to Miracle. If only she hadn't made this journey, if only Miracle was among some real friends or sane persons.  
Magenta looked at Frank after her form stiffened. "Vhat do you Vant master?" she asks as she straightens out. She didn't want Miracle killed and so would have to do as Frank asked.

Miracle looked at the lift and leaned against the metal caging around it. She slid down it and rubbed a hand over her face. She needed time to think.

"Your child will serve me like your brother and you do," Frank crossed his arms with a victorious smile. "If you or him decline, you shall both suffer a far more worse punishment than I can inflict physically... I will have her killed unless you give in to my demands."

Rocky went over and gently patted her hand. He then looked at the screen "who were you watching?" he asks.

Magenta's face paled but had to nod. "O-Ok Master" she whispers. "Sh-shall i inform my brother?" she asks softly.

"Please..." Frank waved her off.

"My friend... and father..." LP said in almost whisper as she looked back at the monitor, mysteriously.

Miracle rubbed her ear feeling it burning. She ignored it however as she figured Magenta was talking to whoever her father was.

Rocky nodded "Well i could go search if you wish" he says.

Magenta walked past Frank and her face turned into a worried scowl. She then rushed off to find Riff.

Miracle stood up and then sighed. "I best go and find someone, vhether it be Mo-Magenta, the king might be mad if I'm found vandering by myself" she mutters. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and tried to make her way back to where Frank had left.

Riff Raff turned to see his younger sister in distress. "Magenta... What's wrong? Did that bastard hurt you?" Riff took her hands to examine for any bruises or scars she may have gotten from a whipping. Frank never had mercy when whipping the siblings, despite being friends with them since Riff and Frank were in diapers.

"He vants Miracle to vork for him like us, but if ve protest he'll punish us vorse than ever and vill kill her" she gasps out hugging him.

Miracle headed back towards where she was first led. She saw someone and bit her lower lip nervously.

Rocky looked at LP "what do you think?" he asks her.

"I don't know... I'm taking a stand, overprotective father or not!" LP stormed out of her room despite agreeing to stay in until Frank was ready to deal with her. She went downstairs, then ran into Miracle. She noticed how overwhelmed the poor girl seemed and took her hands gently. "It'll be okay..." she said in almost whisper. "I assure you, everything will be fine, my friend... Whats the worst that could happen?" LP cracked a smile.

Miracle smiled gently "I don't know" she says softly. She lightly squeezed LP's hand in return. "I feel bad for shouting at Magenta" she then says, not quite ready yet to call Magenta mother. She then looked at Rocky and slightly blanched at his size and muscles.

Rocky smiled at her, trying to ease her a little. He saw some similarities between the man who taunted him and the curly-haired red-head in her but couldn't quite put two and two together about it.

Magenta released Riff from her hold but still held his hand "she has your temper" she sniffs, a half-smile on her face.

Rocky let out a scared moan and backed away from the now lit candle, he covered his face with his arms.

Miracle blinked at Rocky's reaction. "It von't hurt you" she tries to soothe. She had never seen a grown man react like that to anything... Not even Brad.

"It's okay Rocky..." LP took his hands.

"Why are you out of your room?" Frank's voice came from behind. Everyone turned to see Frank looking furious with his daughter.

"Daddy!" LP cried.

"Don't Daddy me!" Frank picked her up in his hands. "I told you to stay in your room, and YOU get back in your tank!" Frank sneered at Rocky.


	6. Breakfast at Frankie's

Rocky blinked rapidly and then lopped off. After all he knew how Frank could get when mad. Miracle's eyes widened as she saw what happened. "P-Please let her down" she says softly. She didn't care right this second he was a king she wanted to defend her best friend. However she was still a bit nervous and so it came out softer than it was meant to, luckily it was clear too however.

"Let her down, why should I do what you say?" Frank snorted as he held LP by her sweatshirt hood. "You're just a disgusting creature of incest..."

Miracle blinked and her face fell. After all she had been raised on the teaching that incest was a really bad act to commit and to find out that was a slap to the face. She then steeled her nerves and took a small deep breath "Because she came looking for me, she vas vorried about me, and plus she's my best friend" she says, a little louder than before, her caring for her friend making her a little bit bolder.

"How sentimental..." Frank stroked his daughter's hair. "Perhaps you could become her bride's maid when she is wed."

"Ved?" Miracle asks and then get's it, or at least thinks she does. 'vell that vould be nice...' she thinks, hoping he meant when she was old enough. Her face took on an almost weird look one of a tiny bit of excitement, a little understanding and still quite a lot of worry and determination. She looked at Frank. "Anyvay, sir, if there has to be a punishment i vill take it as she came looking for me" she says.

"Excellent..." Frank grinned. "Come with me, I'll give you a suitable room..." Frank set LP down and pushed her in front of Rocky. "Get her to bed, I'll deal with you later." Frank then took out a key and opened a far door. Leading Miracle downstairs to the unknown room of the castle, the dungeon. It was very small and had a cot with ragged sheets and a pillow which was soaked. There was a far away monitor on the wall. It was cold, dark and small, not a suitable room for anyone. "You will slumber here and I'll fetch you when I need you... Well... good night..." Frank went up the stairs, slamming the door and locking it, laughing wickedly.

Miracle looked around the room as much as she could. She then wrapped her arms around her torso and shivered. She then sat with her back against the wall, while sitting on the cot. She curled her knees up to her chest and tried to keep warm. It was worth it though, at least LP wouldn't be punished now. She whispered a song she had heard Janet muttering at one time.

Magenta by now had calmed down and became angry. "Ve'll have to think of a vay to get Miracle out of the service of the Master..." she mutters quietly to Riff, her dearest brother.

"I'll think of something... Sometimes I wish that laser was set on killer instead of stun..." Riff held her close and stroked her hair.

LP smiled at Rocky, then plopped down on the bed, gazing at the dungeon monitor. She couldn't help but feel touched and hurt seeing poor Miracle locked away in the dungeon. She felt like this was all her fault, but she decided to get some rest as it was very late to be up, Transylvanian or earthling.

The next morning was a rough morning for Brad and Janet had no idea where Miracle could possibly be, LP got into a lot of trouble for leaving the castle last night without a bodyguard, Riff Raff and Magenta would have to suffer their child serving Frank, but at least they could all take in comfort knowing she wouldn't be Rocky barely understood the Frank was in the dining room and he pulled a monitor switch to wake up Magenta to wake everybody else up whether she wanted to or not.

"Magenta, wake up this instant!" Frank's yell echoed around the stone walls of the castle.

Magenta woke up with a She went to the monitor "Yes, master?" she asks, only just able to keep the tiredness out of her exhausted body.

Miracle herself woke up and gave a small She shivered and slowly tried to move out of her position she had slept through the rough night everyone felt forced to endure.

"Wake up your disgusting daughter and everybody else, it is time for the morning meal." Frank demanded. "You both will feed the rest of us, and due to her helping with the meal, she is as well not to eat until everybody else has eaten and you can eat whatever's left."

Magenta's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit "Yes, Master." she says and then signs out to do just She shook Riff's shoulder "Time to avaken brother," she says She then headed to the door quickly to get her long-lost daughter. "Must vaken Miracle and then vake the others too" she murmurs as she went to the cold, dark dungeon.

Miracle ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out as best she She then straightened her pajamas and retied her hair. Magenta woke up everyone, then went and got She led her quickly to the kitchen as Frank would be mad if they weren't there on time.

Riff Raff groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his He followed Magenta away as she woke up everybody LP cracked her door open a little, then gasped and stood back in alarm as she spotted Riff leaning right over her in the doorway.

"My apologies for frightening you, Princess," Riff Raff smirked apologetically.

"It's okay, Uncle Riff ..." LP murmured and followed him to the dining "where's Miracle?"

"In the kitchen with her mother..." Riff sounded broken when he said that last word.

"Eggs," Frank demanded from Miracle and Magenta after telling them what he wanted for breakfast. "You shall both make my daughter and I some delicious nutritious eggs."

Miracle nodded happy to help as taught by her parents. "How do you have your eggs?" she asks quietly and smiled like a friendly waitress.

After Frank replied, Miracle made a mental note of it and followed Magenta into the kitchen. She anxiously rubbed her head since Frank had patted it and she was a little creeped out by him due to his strange mannerisms. Mostly that he would act like the way he is with having a young, vulnerable daughter.

LP came in the room, anxiously and accidentally bumped into Miracle knocking both girls down and making a small mess.

"LITTLE PRECIOUS!" Frank stood up, growling at his timid daughter.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I wasn't paying attention! I'm so clumsy! Don't tell Aunt Magenta!" LP panicked, biting her nails and her eyes widening in fear.

"If it's not too much ... May I have a ham and egg omelet?" LP pushed her glasses back, "I'm sorry for bumping into you, Miracle... Please don't be mad at me..."

"Precious, don't apologize to her, she's merely a servant, if anything SHE should apologize to " Frank "Now come sit next to Daddy."

LP nodded and took her LP loved her father dearly, but there were times when he frightened her with his spoiled When she was younger before Miracle came into the picture, Frank often whipped Riff Raff and Magenta if she had gotten out of her room late at night after being told to lock her door after sending her to LP looked back up at Miracle, smiling apologetically hoping she hadn't lost a true friend.

"I shall hope breakfast is as good as your mother's preparations..." Frank glanced at Miracle with a creepy Cheshire Cat grin.

Miracle looked at him and her eyes widened and she turned back to attend to breakfast business. She soon had the scrambled eggs for Frank, boiled egg for Rocky, and omelette for LP. She plated them and she had calmed down from yesterday, and so wasn't going to panic.

Magenta also got the drinks "Riff, could you get the cart please?" she asks and smiled at Riff and

Rocky looked at the table playing with a spoon to pass the time.

LP looked up at the domestic with a worrying expression feeling that this was all her She was the one who found Miracle after all, even though Riff and Magenta told her to go find LP feared for hers, Magenta's, Miracle's, and Riff Raff's lives.

Miracle looked back into the dining Her face showed nothing much but her eyes showed that she didn't blame LP for the accident.

Magenta glanced at She then gave LP a tiny smile but then turned back to look at  
Rocky was eating his egg, so he just concentrated on his breakfast. Obvious to a lot of things around him during a meal as usual. Riff Raff wheeled in the cart for everyone to grab what they needed for their breakfast. He glanced at Frank worriedly and the prince looked up at him with disgust and just waved him off. LP watched him leave and wanted to do something, but she protested against it mentally and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Daddy..." LP broke the silence. "Can maybe Miracle and I do something?"

"Like what?" Frank sounded insulted by her request.

"Hang... Out... maybe..."

"Darling, she's born from incest, who knows what filthy diseases she could carry?"

Miracle heard this and paled slightly but still kept her face as stoic as she could.

Magenta's mouth tightened a little. She wasn't ashamed of what she did with Riff but she didn't want Miracle to be treated badly, after all she was a miracle to her and her brother.

Rocky didn't say anything after all not many would have approved of Frank making a human and bedding two.

After LP finished her breakfast, she grabbed her plate and stood out of her seat. Frank put his hand on her arm.

"Darling, you have people to do that for you... MIRACLE, TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S DISHES!" Frank demanded. There was then an ominous knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" LP thought to herself.

"Magenta, get the door." Frank demanded.

Miracle took the plate from LP offering her a small smile as she did. She also took the cutlery and rocky's now empty plate.

Magenta went and got the door as ordered. "Yes?" she asks the person at the door.

Rocky offered a small smile to Miracle but it was only a brief one.

"Hiya!" Columbia grinned at her friend. "I thought I'd drop by... You look terrible," Columbia frowned. "Do you need some face moisturizer?"

Magenta looked at her, "Oh, it's you" she says, her voice sounding annoyed. The slight smirk on her face showed that she wasn't really. She was pleased to see her really. "And I've had a rough few years..." she trails off not going into detail.

Miracle took the plates she had collected into the kitchen. She returned to the dining room afterwards incase she needed to take anything else.

"Aww I'm sorry, maybe we could go shopping..." Columbia had a wide smile on her face.  
"That will be all, Miracle, if anyone needs me I'll be up in the lab. Miracle, make sure my child doesn't wander away..." Frank left and went up the elevator without another word.

"If you want I can help you with the dishes." LP gently offered with a smile.

Miracle smiled at LP "that vould be great" she says softly. She took Frank's dishes through as well. "Don't feel bad, my friend" she then adds, not wanting LP to feel as if this was her fault.  
Rocky went and loped around the corridors a little.

Magenta looked at her "Come in a little vhile I'm sure Frank vouldn't mind" she says letting Columbia in. "And I'd like to introduce you to somevon special" she then adds.

LP smiled back, taking a washing rag while Miracle cleaned and wettened the dishes. "Daddy's troubled... Don't worry about him... I'm sure he won't hurt you... I don't think he hurts anyone..."

Miracle smiled a little. "I hope not" she says. She dried the dishes after they were washed and then put them away. "Vhat does he do in the lab?" she asks.

Magenta took Columbia into the dining room, to see if Miracle or Riff was in there. After all she wanted to show Columbia, Miracle.

"Usually create things... like... Rocky..." LP glanced anxiously out the door. "Sometimes... experiments... and he gets someone to test them for him... Don't worry though, he won't experiment on you or Aunt Magenta and Uncle Riff Raff..." LP looked up wearily at Miracle when she mentioned that.

Miracle dried her hands fully and hugged LP. "Does he test them on you?" she asks softly.  
Magenta didn't see Miracle or Riff at the moment and headed to the kitchen with Columbia. She also wondered if an old dress of her's would fit Miracle.

LP nodded her head slowly. "Whether I want to or not... Sometimes the side-effects last longer than anticipated... I have no choice... My earliest memory is him strapping me down in a chair and injecting me with needles..." LP looked into her eyes and gently squeezed her hands. "A lot of people don't realize how tough it is being me, Miracle..." LP's sadness then quickly turned to joy as she looked from the corner of her eye and smiled, dashing to the groupie. "AUNTIE COLUMBIA!"

"Hey sweetie!" Columbia pulled LP into a tight hug and lifted her off the floor. She then looked over and noticed Miracle. "Oh... Is this a little friend of yours?"

Miracle looked sad at LP and then looked surprised at Columbia. She had never seen anyone with that red of hair. She also remembered what LP had said, she wouldn't allow this to happen to her friend anymore.

Magenta smiled slightly "This is Miracle, my daughter" she introduced.

Columbia looked at Magenta with a gaping mouth then back at Miracle. "Your...daughter..." Columbia formed a smile.

"She's also my best friend..." LP gently said in almost whisper.

"You are?" Columbia grinned at the teenagers.

Miracle nodded "Yeah" she says softly. She went to shake Columbia's hand.

Magenta smiled slightly more. "See ve have the same eyes, please vatch them a moment, i need to quickly get something..." she says. She then went to quickly get her old dress, one she was too big for now.

LP smirked and rubbed her arm anxiously.

"It's nice to meet you Miracle, I've been friends with your mother a long time," Columbia smiled, looking into Miracle's emerald eyes. "Ah, yes... You are definitely Maggie's kid! I suppose Riff Raff is your father?" Columbia pressed her lip. Columbia didn't hate incest she just never knew anyone personal that had done it until she met Magenta and Riff Raff shortly after they first came to Earth.

"Uh, yes..." Miracle says. She figured then she would have to get used to the fact she was a creation of incest. "It is a pleasure to meet you" she then adds. Turning her head away from anyone's direction and using her spare hand she sneezed a couple of times.

Magenta went into her room and found the dress. It was another maid like one but it had a short bit of red petticoat instead of white one and an over corset with it. She also found some shoes that looked like they would fit Miracle. She headed back to the kitchen with the bundle under her arms.

"Well you can call me Aunt Columbia," Columbia beamed an overly friendly smile like when she first met Magenta. "I have a daughter about your age, maybe you girls would like to go to the mall!" Columbia turned her head, noticing Magenta with a bundle. "What's that, Mags?"

"Oh my gosh, did you have another baby!" LP gasped in astonishment, mistaking the object in Magenta's arms a different type of bundle.

Magenta offered LP an amused smirk "No Little Precious, it's some clothes for Miracle" she says and hands Miracle the clothes.

Miracle looked at Columbia and smiled a little, then took the bundle and looked at the clothes. "Oh Vow!" she gasps. She looked at her friend and the adults "Is there a place to change?" she asks then.

"You can go in my room, it's upstairs." LP offered politely.

"Awww!" Columbia gushed at the girls' friendship, hoping they would be close like sisters perhaps.

"Sorry to be a pest but could you show me the vay? That vay ve vouldn't really get in trouble as your father told me to vatch over you, and it vould count as us hanging out" she says. She really wasn't trying to be a pest, and it was an excuse to make sure Frank couldn't complain about them hanging out together as he had told her to watch over LP.

Magenta raised an eyebrow but gave a tiny smirk, she knew Miracle's line of thinking and was a little impressed.

"Of course." LP cracked a smile, then led Miracle upstairs to the second biggest room in the castle. "We don't need Daddy, do we? It can be just you and me!"

"You never told me you had a daughter, Maggie." Columbia bit her lip at her friend.

"Best Friends Forever" Miracle agreed. She looked a little embarrassed then "um, vhere should I get dressed?" she asks with a small sheepish chuckle. "Is there a bathroom or a changing panel at all?" she then asks. She was a bit embarrassed to change in front of people.

Magenta took a breath in and released it in a weary sigh. "Vell me and Riff had to send her avay, before ve came back here ve had her on Transexual but she vould have been ridiculed for being our daughter so ve sent her to Earth and hoped she vould be raised by a nice couple" she explains as she got Columbia a drink, keeping herself busy to not see what the look on Columbia's face might be.

Miracle went and got changed. She was surprised that it fit, even more so that the shoes did too. She looked at herself in the mirror and other than the scrapes on her knee she found that she didn't look bad. She went out and smiled at LP "Vould you do up the corset string please?" she asks quietly.

Magenta handed Columbia the drink and looked at her. "Ve may be but on Transsexual our relationship vas not really smiled upon, and a child created from our love vould've been ridiculed," she explains to her 'sister'.

LP's face flushed red as she saw her friend in such clothes. Although she knew she wasn't good at tying knots, she allowed Miracle to sit on the foot of her bed while she kneeled on the other side to lace the corset. The blonde girl didn't seem impatient, but of course, LP felt this way being the one to tie her up, but she kept slipping and failing.

"Just take your time, ve don't have to be in any rush" Miracle says soothingly, sensing her friend's worry. Herself she had not had many friends and so didn't know how to properly act but she was glad that the way she was acting didn't repel LP from staying friends with her.

"Sorry Miracle... I'm... bad at lacing corsets... Daddy always makes me do it and if I make ONE little mistake, he spanks me with his paddle..." LP whimpered.

"Oh!" she gasps looking aghast at the thought of what he did to LP. She turned and hugged her friend "Vell don't vorry, I don't mind leaving it loose for now" she says softly. She let her go and offered a small smile "Now, vhat should ve do?" she asks.

"I don't know... What would you like to do? No one's ever interested in what I want to do..." LP stared at the ground, with a shallow voice.

Miracle frowned softly. Not mad at LP but upset that anyone would just make another person do what they wanted and not be interested in what the person wanted to do. "Tell me anyvay" she coaxed softly. To be honest she'd love to know what her friend wanted to do.

LP was unsure of what to do. She lept down from her bed and got on her knees to the side and pulled out a chalk-white box and put it on the bed. She clicked it open to reveal dolls. Not just any dolls, they looked a lot like Frank, Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia. She took out a Magenta one and handed it to Miracle with a smile. "Daddy got your dad to make these for me, I don't know why though..."

"Magenta, where is that disgusting daughter of yours?" Frank snarled, creeping up behind the fiery domestic, as fiery and wild as her hair.

Miracle smiled back at LP and then looked at the doll of her mother. "Vow..." she murmurs, lightly tracing the details on the face and the hair. "It's a great likeness" she says softly.

Magenta jolted a tiny bit and then turned to Frank "She is vith your daughter, Master" she tells him her voice strained slightly as she tried to keep her temper in check. She didn't say more as she didn't want to get the girls in trouble, and that way Frank couldn't accuse her of lying to him.

"Hmm... Well in that case, your daughter is free to go around town with my daughter as her bodyguard... If Little Precious gets hurt and it isn't brought down upon herself, I'll feed your daughter to the dogs, and I know you wouldn't want that." Frank slickly grinned like he had her in a trap.

"This might sound creepy but I used some of your mother's hair from her comb to use..." LP nervously dapped her knuckles together. "She was kind enough to not yell at me or something... Or hit me... She was always strict with me like a mother before you came into our lives... She taught me how to fear her and respect her..." LP had a small smile.

Miracle smiled softly. She carefully placed the doll down and then looked at the one of Riff Raff. "Vhat is he like?" she asks softly and pointed to it. After all she wouldn't want to touch it unless specifically handed to her. Janet wouldn't really let her have dolls as when she was a bit younger she would get her toys all messy. She had started to take better care of things now though.

Magenta nodded to Frank "Yes, of course Master," she says and then continued "and no you are right I vouldn't."

"Uncle Riff Raff?" LP glanced at the doll to make sure that was who her friend was referring to as she held the doll.

Miracle nodded "yes please, after all i don't know anything about him..." she says softly.  
"Is that all Master?" Magenta asks. She would go let the girls know when she was free to.

"Off with you..." Frank waved his hand to dismiss her.

"Well," LP scooted close to her, putting one leg under the other. "He can get angered easily, mostly when my Dad makes him do stuff he knows is wrong... He's inseparable with your mother, it's beautiful..." LP cracked a smile. "He's also protective, when Dad's too rough or foolish to listen to me, I go to him and he comforts me in the way a real father should... He can be sensitive, but he's a great man,. You're very lucky, Miracle."

Miracle looked at the doll and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "He sounds great, i'd have loved to have grown up taught by him..." she starts. A small chuckle escaped as she smiled "heh, he sounds like ve share the same temper" she then adds.

Magenta looked at Columbia "vill you come vith me or do you vant to talk to the Master?" she asks quietly, as she got ready to go and tell the girls.

"I'm gonna talk with Frankie a bit, I have some news for him, you go off." Columbia smiled and tilted her head. "It'll be alright, Maggie!"

Miracle lightly touched the Riff Raff doll with a smile. She then looked at LP "so shall ve act something out? Like make something up?" she asks her.

Magenta nodded and went to go tell the girls. She scowled as she walked, how dare Frank threaten her daughter's life.

LP hummed with a smile, then looked up to see Miracle's mother. "Hi Aunt Magenta, should I let you two talk alone?"

Miracle looked at her mother. Taking a small but deep breath she offered a sweet smile. She then stood up and went up to Magenta "Can you please tighten the corset?" she asks quietly.

Magenta's face softened and gave a small smile. She also tightened up the corset just enough. "No LP, I have just come to tell you that your father has said that you may go to town vith Miracle, but I ask you both to be very careful if you do" she says. 'I hope it gives them more time together if they do go out' she thinks. She then waited to see if they were going to go and she would pick out a coat for LP and one for Miracle.


	7. Trouble in the Neighborhood

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Aunty Magenta..." LP smiled at her. "When was the last time anything bad happened to me with going out?" LP noticed a sinister smirk on Magenta's face as she asked that question. "Don't answer that."

Miracle looked between her mother and friend. She gave a small shrug and then smiled slightly. "So do you vant to go for a valk LP?" she asks her.

Magenta went to LP's closet to pick out a nice coat, planning to let LP pick out an outfit. She then lay the coat on the bed, incase they were going to go.

"Okay." LP smiled back, putting on her coat and zipping it up. "I'm sure you know more about Denton than I do, I can barely go outside and all."

Magenta went to find Miracle a coat. She would ask Riff if maybe miracle could borrow one of his as her's wouldn't be warm enough.

Miracle smiled at LP "It's a little boring, but it has a good TV station" she says. She then ran her fingers through her hair to neaten it.

"What's a TV?" LP was confused.

Riff came in with a spare black jacket and just dumped it in Miracle's hands, wordlessly and went back out the room.

Miracle looked at the coat and then the door. "Thank you... Father" she calls out truly touched at the kind motion. She carefully put the coat on and though it was a bit big it was warm and it looked ok. "A TV is a small box that has moving pictures on it with sound, two people could be seen even if they aren't in the area and heard too..." she explains.

Magenta heard the call and smiled sweetly at Riff Raff.

"You mean like a monitor? We got those here, I can see everything that happens in the castle." LP misunderstood.

Miracle smiled and giggled "Not quite" she says. "On TV the programme has been pre-recorded before it is shown" she adds to the explanation. She then fastened the coat up and smiled "i can show you if you vant vhile ve are out" she says.

"Okay!" LP's eyes lit up as she rushed to the door, eager to hang out with Miracle. She never had a real friend before and she grew very attached to Miracle. It was like some sort of destiny and they were made to be each other's friends. "Daddy, Miracle and I are going out!"

"Make sure you have something warm!" Frank called back out.

"We'll be fine!" LP opened the door and went outside with Miracle.

"Better be..." Frank growled, looking down from the stairwell. "I swear, if anything happens to my baby I'll make sure those Vitus scumbags are rid of their wretched child."

"Frank, I wish you wouldn't treat my sister and I in such a way," Riff crossed his arms. "I've known you since Day Care back on Transsexual."

"I can do whatever I want, I'm soon to be King of our mighty planet in the lovely moon drenched shores... Then my daughter will take over... Whether she wants to or not... She WILL get over her fear of crowds and public speaking." Frank grinned, so sure of his family's future.

Miracle linked arms with LP as they walked down the driveway. She had seen a few groups of girls do that at school and always wanted to try it. After all the groups were made up of friends. "So vhen ve get into town, i'll show you the TV shop and then ve can visit the TV station" she says. She wanted to show LP these things first as they were the best things in Denton.

Magenta had gone to do a bit of dusting so Frank wouldn't have a go at her.

"Tee Vee..." LP said to herself. "That's a strange name."

Miracle smiled "it's short for Television" she tells her. Soon the girls were in the town and Miracle then led her to an electronics shop. It had a window full of small boxes with what Miracle had described on them. "This is a TV" she says quietly.

"Ooooohh..." LP looked with awe as she stepped forward and pressed her face against the screen.

While the girls were there, some girls Miracle went to school with. One of them specifically being Sapphire Hapschatt. Although Sapphire and Miracle's foster parents were close friends, Sapphire didn't particularly like Miracle because of how different and "inhuman" she was.

"What're you doing now, Miracle?" Sapphire wrinkled her nose at the blonde girl.

Miracle stiffened, she had once tried to be friends with Sapphire but had been rejected because Sapphire thought she was different. She turned to look at her with a stiff smile "I am showing my friend Denton" she says, her voice coloured with forced politeness.

A couple of the other girls were looking over Miracle and LP with obvious distaste at how they were dressed. LP looked more normal but they still didn't like it as they themselves prefered nicer looking things.

"You have a friend?" Sapphire snorted. "How unusual for you... You must've made her in a science lab, that explains her clothes..."

"Please leave my friend alone..." LP said in a too quiet voice.

"What's that? Speak up church mouse, what're you gonna do anyway?" Sapphire shoved LP down hard on the sidewalk.

LP was very fragile and felt a stinging pain as she fell on her elbow. LP didn't reply, she just curled herself up in a ball and began to cry, hoping the mean people would go away and leave her alone.

Miracle narrowed her eyes and glared at Sapphire. "You didn't just do that" she growls. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" she yells, her voice sounding like Riff's when she shouted except for the accent. She clenched her fists and used one to punch Sapphire in the face.

One of the other girls, the one who often beat people up, walked forwards to defend Sapphire. She pulled a fist back and punched Miracle. After that she went to kick LP. Miracle saw red at this and ignoring the throbbing of her nose got up and stopped the kick. She then punched the girl, her rage making her stronger as well as the girl, not expecting to be hit back, fell and looking shocked got up and ran away. Most of the other girls ran too. Except one who was actually nicer than the others.

She handed LP a handkerchief "Here this should help clean your elbow, will you tell Miracle I'm sorry that Sapphire hurt you, and I'm sorry to you too" she whispers before following the other girls.

"It's okay... I deserve it... I'm spineless and gutless..." LP shakily stood up, rubbing the injury and wiping the bruise clean. "Thank you Miracle... I should reward you since you serve my father and myself..."

Miracle wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "No need LP, i'd do anything for a friend" she mutters, angry at Sapphire. She turned to face LP and gave a small smile. "Let's go to the TV station now" she says softly.

"Okay..." LP smiled and gratefully followed Miracle to the mysterious wonders of a television station.

"My hair!" Angel, one of Sapphire's minions cried as she saw it was frizzy and a mess due to Miracle's roughness.

"WAAAH!" Sapphire whined as she was in defeat.

The final girl, Rubella, just stood like nothing happened, but she had bruises on her face, hands and rips on her shirt. Also one of her pigtails were lose.

Miracle linked arms with LP. She led her to the TV station. She saw a security guard and bit her lip, she hadn't been there without Janet before. And she wasn't sure if he recognised her.  
The security guard came over to the two girls. He looked at Miracle and sighed. "What happened to you?" he asks. He motioned for the girls to follow him though.

Miracle winced as she pinched her nose to stop the bleeding. She followed him with LP. "Defending my friend from some bullies" she tells him. "This is my friend LP" she says.

"H-Hello..." LP gave a weak wave and hid behind Miracle, anxiously as if she were a living shield.


	8. Doctors McKinley

Miracle looked back at her friend. She smiled "Don't vorry, he is von of the guards, he von't hurt us he kind of knows me," she says quietly. She followed the guard. He took them into the station and headed for the office. After all there were two doctors in the station. He knocked on the door.

A woman in a white coat and red hair in a bun answered the office door. "What is it, Neil?" she asks. LP looked up at the woman and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked a lot like Magenta, but didn't sound like her very much. LP looked from her to Miracle with bewilderment.

"Hello..." LP said in an awkwardly shy voice. "I'm... Little Precious..." LP then looked down with extreme shyness. She grabbed Miracle's arm as if Miracle had superpowers when it came to her approaching to people and greeting them politely. "Miracle, I'm scared..." LP whispered as she looked as if she were about to have a nervous breakdown.

Miracle looked at the woman and her eyebrows raised a little. She gently patted LP's hand "it's alright LP..." she says softly.

Neil, the guard, nodded at the woman "Dr Nation, this is Miracle Majors and her friend... I brought them in as it looks like Miracle's nose is broken," he says, whispering the last part. He then smiled at the girls "She'll look after you, sorry I must get back to my post." he adds. He walked off.

Nation looked at both the girls and then smiled. "Come in darlings, me and my brother can check you over" she says, stepping aside to let LP and Miracle in. LP bit her fingertips as she followed Miracle inside with her head swinging all around with wonder and curiosity.

There was a bald man behind a desk, writing in an open black book in an outfit similar to Dr. Nation's. He also had on glasses that looked like goggles and magnified his icy blue eyes. He looked up with a creepy smile. "Ah, good day, I am Cosmo McKinley... I see you met my sister... how may I be of service to you?" Cosmo greeted, his voice harboring an exotic accent and tone.

Miracle looked almost incredulously at him. She couldn't get over how similar these two were to her parents, though really different at the same time.

Nation smiled at her brother and then looked at the girls with a look that was both comforting and a little strange. "Mrs Major's daughter Miracle seems to have broken her nose, could you fix it, brother?" she asks. She then smiled to LP "how about we go and get you a nice cup of tea?" she asks.

"Come with me, Miracle, I'll cater to your wound." Cosmo took Miracle's hand and led her to get first aid.

"Umm... okay..." LP said in a shallow voice, looking up at the unfamiliar woman.

Miracle blinked but followed him. He did have a hold of her hand. She glanced back at LP giving a small smile.

Nation took LP to a kitchen. "How do you take your tea?" she asks softly, seeing LP's nervousness.

"Iced please... but with a straw if it's cold.. I'm s-sensitive..." LP replied, her voice rattling in her voice box.

Miracle looked at Cosmo and blushed slightly. His ice blue eyes would have to focus on her to look over her nose.

Nation nodded "Okay, darling," she says and goes to make the tea. "You're friend will be fine, my brother is quite good with first aid and medicine" she tells her. She secretly was thinking over whether she had something to help LP not be so nervous any more.

LP smiled, but still felt terrified of being separated from Miracle.

"Here, hold this," Cosmo handed some sheets of toilet paper for Miracle to avoid further bleeding. "You don't feel faint now, do you? Do you see any colorful spots before your eyes or anything?"

"To be honest I think I'm still running on some adrenaline," she says quietly, holding the tissue to her nose gently.

Nation handed the iced tea to LP. "Here you are" she says and sat on a chair near LP. "Don't worry when my brother is done your friend will be able to join us," she tells her. She smiled "Anyway tell me why you and your friend were coming here" she says, wanting to find out. Her voice was gentle and sounded merely curious.

LP sipped her tea as she followed the mysterious woman. "My name is Little Precious... I live in a castle in the middle of a forest..." LP shuffled her feet nervously and looked around nervously, unsure what to say next. "I live with my father, he's a scientist."

Nation smiled. "That sounds nice," she says. She sipped her own tea "Well, I'm nation McKinley and I'm a doctor, and I live here," she tells LP. "And how about I take you on a tour of the TV station when Miracle is done?" she asks.

"Okay, Dr. McKinley." LP sounded a bit more confident.

Nation nodded and sipped at her tea again. She smiled kindly at LP. Another woman came in, looking quite bubbly. "Hi Nation, Ricky is with a patient and told me to get drinks!" she says, chirping.

LP smiled at Nation and sat closer beside her as she felt more comfortable around her.

Nation looked quickly at LP with a sweet smile she then looked back at the girl. "Just remember you shouldn't drink soda around the patients, Laura." she reminded her.

The girl, Laura, nodded and picked up a couple of bottles of water. "Thanks for reminding me, Nation" she says cheerfully. She offered LP a bright smile before bouncing off.

Nation chuckled slightly as Laura left. "That was nurse Laura Ansalong, the man she talked about is called Ricky you'll meet him when we give you a tour when your friend is done being tended to." she explains. She did make a mental note to keep her away from Bert. He would be a little too much for the girl straight off.

"She reminds me of my Aunt Columbia." LP replied with a smile. "Thank you for letting us in, Dr. McKinley."

Nation tilted her head a little. "Two bubbly people? I don't think I could stand it," she says, giving a smile to show her amusement. "And please call me Nation." she tells LP, something about LP made her act a bit motherly more so than she would usually do.

LP smiled and hugged Nation's legs like a young child would do to her mother.

Nation patted her hair lightly and finished her tea. She smiled and then looked up as Cosmo and Miracle arrived. "Hello, you two." she says, seeing the blush on Miracle's cheeks. Her eyes started to twinkle with amusement a little. "Little Precious, dear drink your tea your friend and my brother are back." she says softly.

LP didn't speak, she only drank from her glass. "Hey Miracle..." she said softly with a smile.

Miracle smiled back at LP after finishing off her sandwich. "Hey LP!" she replies and then looks wondering where to sit.

Nation winked at her brother and looked at Miracle. "Would you like a drink dear?" she asks her.

"No, thank you though." Miracle replied.

"You'll both be fine, how would you like a tour of our fine studio, hmm?" Cosmo smiled proudly, yet eerily. Something about his smile looked as if he were secretly plotting against someone. His mouth said nothing, but his inner mind said something.

"That sounds like fun, you up for that Miracle?" LP asked, sounding more vocal now.

Miracle nodded smiling at LP. "Yes" she says happily.

Nation stood up and took the empty glasses to put them in the sink. "Well let's go" she says with a kind smile. Cosmo led the way. LP turned to Miracle, a little unsure, but the blonde girl grabbed her hand without warning and dragged her out of the room.

"What was IN that chicken sandwich?" LP asked, startled by her friend's direct approach very suddenly.

Miracle smiled as she followed behind Cosmo. "Chicken and Cheese" she says.

Nation followed behind the group and raised an eyebrow. She still had a kind smile on her face though a bit more amusement was now in it.


	9. Painful Calls

"Lots of stars can be born, like on the game show; Marriage Maze, we once had Harry and Emily Weiss..." Cosmo's voice trailed on about random trivia.

Miracle nodded enthusastically. "Janet mentioned that." she informed happily with a giddy giggle.

Nation bit her bottom lip and then her mouth went into an amused smile. She couldn't help it but she could tell Cosmo must have given Miracle the rather strong painkiller. One that makes someone a bit silly.

LP felt safe with Nation and Miracle. She just had an uneasy feeling in her stomach about Cosmo. "Weird child." she mumbled under her breath about Miracle.

"I understand you are the child of Brad and Janet Majors, yes?" Cosmo asked Miracle, suddenly interested.

Miracle gave a quiet giggle. She looked at Cosmo though to look serious. "I was raised by them up to this point, but also no in the other way." She said, inferring that she was adopted.

Nation kept a smile on her face, but was silently laughing. She found this to be funny.

LP glanced at her watch, feeling overwhelmed. "Maybe we should get back home. Daddy's probably worried about me.

Meanwhile, as LP said that, back at the castle, Frank was in his bridal suite with a familiar woman who had stumbled into the castle. He was lying down, breathing heavily as the woman next to him was doing the same with her eyes crossed. This was truly the greatest mistake of her life as Frank blew a cigarette to finish off his special guest. Frank suddenly looked puzzled. "I feel like I'm forgetting someone..." he said to himself.

"Really?" the woman asked, turning to him. "Who?"

"Eh, it's probably not important, Betty." Frank said, blowing some intoxicating air.

"Promise not to tell Ralph about this incident?"

"Of course, my dear."

The two then cuddled once again under the covers as a golden-framed portrait of Little Precious in her best dress and bow came into view, but Frank still forgot about her.

Miracle looked to her friend and nodded. She would probably get in trouble for bringing the princess home late. "Okay, don't vant him to punish anyvon." She looked at the McKinley siblings. "Sorry to rush off, can ve continue the tour?" She then found herself giggling at herself. She had been teased by this before, but now she finds it humorous about herself. "I do sound like a vampire."

"You can phone your dad if you want," Nation said, putting a hand on LP's shoulder. "Let him know you and your friend are on your way home." She wondered how Brad and Janet would react to Miracle's behavior now in the way she was acting.

"Thank you, Doctors McKinley," LP said to the siblings. She then walked off to where the phone was and decided to call the castle, even if many people who visited the castle would never see the telephone. They wouldn't even question it once they were asked to leave the castle. LP dialed the number, but Frank didn't answer, it was Magenta. "Hey Aunt Genta..."

"Vhere are you, LP?" Magenta asked, sounding calm and nervous. She was worried she might have gotten lost or in trouble.

"Miracle and I are at a 'VT station'," LP replied, mixing up the acronym for the newfound invention of television. "We met these doctors, they remind me of you and Uncle Riff Raff for some reason. You okay? Where's Daddy? Is he in the lab or something?"

Magenta raised an eyebrow once the princess mentioned doctors that reminded LP of her and her brother. "Vould they happen to be called Cosmo and Nation McKinley?" she asked, trying not to worry the princess.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" LP now smiled childishly.

"Ve know the McKinleys," Magenta said, sighing a bit. "And don't vorry about your father, he's...entertaining a guest... Is Miracle still vith you?"

Nation smiled at Miracle and Cosmo's bonding. She then wondered if it would lead to some type of romance the way they were talking to each other. She then smiled and turned to LP, noticing she wasn't speaking to her father. If she wasn't talking to Frank, who could she be talking to?

"Yes, she's talking to Mr. Cosmo right now." LP replied to the domestic's question about her daughter.

Magenta shut her eyes, shaking her head and giving a small tut. "So, are you both coming home?" she asked, but her mind was angry with Cosmo and Miracle's bonding. Darn Cosmo, he better not do anything bad to Miracle.

"Umm... P-P-Probably..." LP slightly stuttered her response, she was terrified Magenta might be angry. "A-A-Aunt M-Magenta, you're not m-m-mad, are you?"

Silence came from the other end.

"Aunt Magenta?" LP called, feeling scared to near death.

Silence.

"Aunt Mag-" LP then nearly dropped the phone as there was a blood curdling shriek from the other line.

Nation rushed to LP, feeling concerned. "What's the matter, dear?"

LP put the phone down in her hands. "My godmother's in distress... Miracle and I should get home!" LP quickly took Miracle's hand and led her out to find an exit to the zanious TV studio. As they were on their way out, the doors closed and locked up and they turned to see Cosmo with a frightening grin and a wicked gaze on his face. LP clenched her teeth. "Dr. McKinley, let us out!"

"Why?" Cosmo asked, continuing his frightening expression. "You can trust us, we're doctors."

Nation turned to her older brother. She was surprised at him for doing this to two innocent children.

"Those doors shut by themselves..." Miracle observed in horror, her eyes crossing each other.

Back at the castle, it seemed as though the day was worse for Magenta and Riff Raff, even if they weren't being kidnapped and held hostage by the wacky and near intolerable Cosmo and Nation McKinley. Frank was actually whipping Magenta, and not in a sexual way. "I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!" he snapped ferouciously at her.

Magenta fell to the floor on her hands and knees. "YOU SAID THE GIRLS COULD DO OUT TO TOWN!" she yelled with tears run down her face from pain and sadness. Her makeup was running with her tears faster than Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott on their first night out in the castle. "LP HAD JUST CALLED US TO LET US KNOW SHE VAS OKAY!"

"Has she... or is your daughter tainting her little bray cells?" Frank snorted, picking up the phone and calling the TV Station. "This is Dr. Frank-N-Furter and I DEMAND to speak to my daughter!"

"I'm sorry sir, but your daughter is busy at the moment," Cosmo's voice replied. "With... Miracle..."

"I see..." Frank glanced at Magenta from the doctor's answer. Magenta looked back at Frank as he was on the phone. Her eyes were still streaming with tears. She didn't know LP and Miracle were locked in the station. After the little hooplah, Frank hung up the phone with Cosmo and looked at his domestic. "You and your brother are to report to the television studio and get my baby back. I could care less about that spawn of yours is well or not." Frank walked off, near emotionless.

Riff Raff snarled as Frank left, then turned back with concern with puppy eyes. He took the first aid kit and quickly tended to his sister as she was in immense pain from Frank's tyranny. "It'll be okay, my darling." Riff said in a soft, nurturing voice. "I'm sure the girls are fine..."

Magenta winced as he tended to her wounds. "I hope so..." She sniffled a little and shakily wiped her eyes. She was trembling from the pain but once Riff would nurse her back to health, they would go down to the station to pick up the girls.


	10. Showdown at Denton TV Station

LP and Miracle were locked in the TV Station by Cosmo and Nation. 

"Miss Nation..." LP tried to speak up, but was hushed by Cosmo.

"Do not be afraid, child..." Cosmo said in a low tone. 

"I'm scared." LP whispered to Miracle.

Miracle took her friend into a hug. She may have been acting silly but she'd always care for her friend. "Aww, don't be scared."

'That painkiller must've been one of the stronger ones.' Nation thought. She then looked at the two girls "He, nor myself, will hurt you" she said, trying to give comfort in her smile.

"It's going to be okay, you two." Cosmo grinned as he stood next to Nation. "Don't expect pain and misery from such an alliance."

Miracle tilted her head, looking once again confused. "Vhat alliance?" She hugged her friend a little tighter to comfort her.

Nation looked at Cosmo and back at the girls. "Well, Cosmo," she sighed, lightly. "What are we going to do now?" she was quiet, but a tiny bit exasperated.

"I knew they were in with a bad crowd but it was worse than I imagined," Cosmo replied, observing the girls. "ALIENS."

Miracle giggled and whispered. "He calls us 'aliens'." She loosened her arms a little more, so that she was still hugging LP but LP could break out of the hug if need be. She had a goofy smile on her face.

Nation blinked and then looked over them and back at Cosmo. Her face turned into a stoic look. 'Have you forgotten we are too?' Her eyes conveying this message, even if she didn't physically say it to him.

Cosmo turned to his sister. "Not everyone knows we are..." he whispered loudly to her. "We could maybe expose them...." he turned back to the girls with a smile to assure them everything was fine, but he looked creepier than normal.

Miracle finally let LP go from her hold. She then looked at Cosmo. "Vhy are you smiling?" she asked, tilting her head. She then grinned back not really finding it creepy right now.

Nation sighed once again. "No, because then there would be an investigation, that could blow our cover."

"Hmm..." Cosmo hummed. "But Little Precious is the child of the king of the galaxy... What if she's like her father?" Cosmo glanced at LP to see if she would be a threat to anyone.

"You need a nap, Miracle... right now.." LP said to soothe her new friend.

"B-But I'm not sleepy." Miracle pouted. Her green eyes were slightly glazed showing she wasn't in a proper state of mind.

Nation looked between LP and Miracle. She looked at Cosmo then "I don't think she is like him, after all she is caring to Miracle see?" she said. She had a thoughtful look on. "Plus in the time I spent with her, she was really nervous until she got used to me and seems sweet." 

"Hmm... I guess we could let them go..." Cosmo smirked. "You were always the sensible one..."

"And don't you forget it." Nation gave a small smirk, but she was a little suspicious at how quick he gave up.

Neil, the security guard came in to buzz and alert the sibling doctors. "There is a couple here to pick up Miss Majors and her friend."

"Daddy must be here!" LP gasped with relief.

Miracle looked at LP. "Vould ve get in trouble?"

"Daddy's terrifying when angry," LP bit her fingertips. "I was a minute late after curfew once and he strapped me to a wheel and threw knives at me!"

Miracle hugged her friend lightly again. "I VILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" she exclaimed, her fist going in the air in a heroic pose.

Nation looked at the girls then her brother. "What is the couple's name?" she asked Neil.

"Names?" Neil asked the visiting couple.

"Magenta and Riff Raff." a thick accent that the girls knew all too well replied.

Neil relayed the names to Nation and Cosmo.

Hearing the names, Nation blinked. "The Vitus's?" she asked, kind of both Neil and Cosmo.

"Our....family..." Cosmo sounded as if he hadn't heard from the siblings in years. "Shall we let them inside?"

Nation nodded. "Neil, let them in."

Neil looked at Riff Raff and Magenta. "You may go in."

Magenta squeezed Riff Raff's hand as she walked, still with his help.

"I'm sure they're fine, my darling..." Riff whispered, looking down into Magenta's eyes. If there was soemone he deeply cared about, it was Magenta. Ever since they were orphaned at a young age, he vowed to love, protect and save her forever, no matter what. He had a reassuring smile on his face as their shoes click clacked against the tiles of the room.

Magenta nodded and looked lovingly up at Riff Raff as they walked. She then looked at the two girls and the McKinley siblings.

"Magenta..." Cosmo whispered in near disbelief.

"Nation..." Riff Raff said under his breath.

"Cosmo..." Magenta whispered.

"Riff Raff..." Nation breathed.

"You guys!" LP rushed over to hug the Vitus siblings by their legs and looked up with a smile.

Miracle smiled at Riff and Magenta, not close enough to see her mother's injuries. "Mommy, Daddy!" she squealed. She starts to head towards them.

LP then noticed bruises, wounds and red stains around Magenta. "Aunt Magenta, are you injured?" the princess grew worried over the domestic.

Magenta looked down at LP and smiled, rather softly. "I'm fine..." she said, quietly. She then looked in Miracle's direction at the squeal.

Nation looked at Riff Raff and Magenta, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Mommy, Daddy?"

"Vhat happened?" Magenta looked both worried and confused for the girls.

"They gave us food and drinks," LP explained. "Cosmo also gave Miracle a painkiller and it's kind of creeping me out." LP glanced back at Miracle seeing her eyes crossed as if she were amused to see her nose for the first time. "We're fine though, are you sure you're okay? Who did this to you?"

"I'll say later," Magenta looked softly down at LP, then saw Nation come for her. "Vhat have you done to Miracle?"

Miracle giggled. She held out her arms as if wanting a hug while still looking at her nose.

Nation checked over Magenta, after all she was still a doctor.

Magenta looked at the pill and scowled. "Thank you for the help, but you could have vatched vhat you vere giving her."

"Well sorry but the girl had nasty scars and I felt it was my business to cater to her," Cosmo replied. 

"Scars?" Riff Raff sounded worried.

"Some girls tried to hurt us, then Miracle beat them up." LP explained.

Magenta stroked LP's hair and half-smiled, though still mad. "That's our girl." she said, proud that Miracle stood up for LP and herself.

Miracle took a step towards the five and stumbled over her feet. What/whoever she gripped onto she held and giggled. "Oopsie..."

Nation frowned slightly but nodded whoever patched her up did a good job. She glanced at her watch. "She should fall asleep after 15 more minutes and her nose is broken but there should be no lumps or disallignment when the swelling is gone." she prescribed.

LP looked up as Magenta had her close. Cosmo then bent down and grabbed Miracle by the arms and signaled Riff Raff to take her by the legs. 

"Where should we put her?" Cosmo asked.

"Home?" LP shrugged.

Magenta instantly looked worried at the mention of taking Miracle home like this while Frank was in a bad mood.

Miracle's eyes closed and she half groaned half giggled. "Ooh, stars..."

Nation shook her head lightly at Miracle. It was bad, but it was pretty funny. She then quickly went to get something. She came back with a painkiller for Magenta, one that was pretty strong but not the one that would make her silly, and a glass of water.

"You may take them home whenever you're ready." Cosmo signaled.

"Thank you, Cosmo." Riff Raff droned in his dull, stoned voice. "When do you propose, my love?"

Magenta took them after looking suspiciously at Nation, who looked sincere. "Vell LP, can help me valk a little, can you carry Miracle dearest brother?" she asked Riff Raff. She also gave a smile to LP, even though she disliked Frank it was pretty true.

Riff nodded and attended to help Cosmo in taking care of his daughter.

Magenta smiled. "I just need someone to stop me from falling."

LP smiled and gently squeezed Magenta's hand. She then did her usual frantic look around. "Where's my Daddy? I thought he'd worried about me!"

"Ermm.... Little Precious, your father's..." Riff stammered slightly. "Kind of busy right now in... in... in the laboratory... H-He'll be waiting for you back home..."

"Are you lying?" LP looked at him dubiously.

"What? No!" Riff groaned. "You are my goddaughter and I would never lie to you!"

"Then if he's in the lab, why wouldn't you be there with him?" LP then asked.

"Erm...." Riff wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Frank vanted Riff to come vith me." Magenta said.

Nation shrugged her shoulders with slight relief, looking apologetic to the young girls. "We hope to see you again, sorry for the trouble my brother caused."

"Your brother's an interesting specimen, Miss Nation," LP examined Cosmo as he helped Riff with Miracle. "So... dominant..."

Cosmo heard that and his eyes widened at the princess.

Miracle opened her eyes and smiled at Cosmo. She then looked at her dad, smiled, before her head fell back as she fell asleep.

Nation smirked slightly at LP. "He is quite dominant..." she starts then leans in to whisper to LP. "I think he might have a crush on Miracle, can't be sure though."

LP looked back up at Magenta and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Where should we put Miracle?" Riff Raff asked as he was nearly straining.

"Yeah, she's not exactly light weighted..." Cosmo groaned.

"Are you calling my child fat?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Hmm...."

Nation looked offended, after all all women were self-concious about their weight. "Well, she is unconcious..." 

Magenta half-chuckled. "Ve better get back to the castle."

"Daddy must be worried..." LP moaned. "Come on, let's go."

"I'll take it from here," Riff gently took Miracle and carried her in his arms, bridal style. Seeing Miracle blacked out, even if she wasn't sleeping, Riff felt captivated by her. It was like he was holding her for the only second time in their lives, which was true, considering he and Magenta were forced to give up their precious bundle from high above.

Magenta smiled at her brother. She then held LP's hand. "See you later Nation, Cosmo." she said, walking out of the door.

Nation waved. She then went up to Cosmo with a coy smile.

Riff smiled as he carried his daughter and LP was helping his sister with walking. 

"She's so beautiful when she's knocked out.... like our first date..." Riff teased Magenta.

Magenta blushed lightly but kept quiet. A smile was at the corner of her lips. "You look just as good as then." Her face though with the small smile tensed a little. 

"What?" LP got curious.

"Nothing." Riff laughed as they headed back to the castle safe from trouble and pain. 

"No, tell me! What are you talking about? Come on, Riff Raff!"

Who knew how Frank would react?


	11. Back to the Castle

The group made it to the castle. Frank was standing over them with his hands on his hips, looking very stern and aggressive like a bloodthirsty, preying lion.

"Well really!" Frank snorted. "Little Precious, I was worried sick over you thinking you might've gotten killed or experimented on and I think it's very selfish of you to be happy and healthy instead of suffering from injuries!"

Riff Raff rolled his eyes at Frank's disappointment.

"Aren't you concerned about our daughter?" Riff asked as he carried Miracle.

"Oh why should I? She's not my blood," Frank walked over to his daughter and gasped as he noticed a bruise on his daughter. "LP! Who did this to you?"

"Sapphire Hapschatt, Melissa Martin, and Rubella Vendelez." LP replied, remembering the girls.

"I trusted your daughter to look after mine!" Frank growled at the siblings.

Miracle slightly stirred, obviously the anger in the area was even felt by her even though she was basically unconcious.

Magenta looked at Frank, her green eyes flashing. "She apparently defended Little Precious and suffered a broken nose, as vell as stopping anything vorse happening to Little Precious!" she informed him.

LP nodded in agreement. "She did, Daddy."

"Well... That's good... I suppose..." Frank smiled as he crossed his arms. "Magenta, Riff Raff, I am indeed grateful your beloved daughter has protected and handled my daughter well... Loyalty such as hers shall not go unrewarded, you will all be surprised when the mood takes me I can be quite generous, name it and anything her heart desires shall be hers."

Magenta looked at Miracle and then Frank. "Can ve ask her vhen she avakens, please Master?" she asked, not sure what Miracle would want, unless Riff had an idea.

"So be it, let her rest but once she regains consciousness, she's to report to me, whether she wants to or not..." Frank walked off without another word. "I have to work..." he slammed the elevator gate and went to the top floor of the castle with the siblings' eyes following.

"Would you two like some privacy?" LP asked after her father was out of earshot.

Magenta looked at LP. "If that is okay, sveetie, and I promise to tell you vhat I vas going to say earlier, a little later." she said. After all seeing the way Riff was with Miracle was making her want to spend some time with Riff.

"I'll be in my room practicing to walk in high heels like Daddy always wanted me to." LP said as she stared at her boyish sneakers, then back up. "Call me if you need me..." LP walked off to the direction of her room.

"I think Frank does more than abuse the servants...." Riff droned, watching LP scamper to her bedroom.

Magenta sighed and nodded. "Vell, he must condone himself vith the thought it is for science." she said softly to her brother. She then brushed Miracle's fringe out of her face. "Vhere shall ve put Miracle?" 

"She can stay in my room, the bed's comfortable, but I just wish you were there with me." Riff replied.

"Ve could play 30 minutes in heaven in the closet." Magenta suggests with a smile. As long as they were careful she would be fine.

"I like the sound of that." Riff grinned, leaning over her.

Magenta's smile turned sultry, purring. "Vell let's get Miracle settled and then ve can do just that"

"Indeed..." Riff growled playfully.

Magenta walked with Riff to his room and pulled the covers back so he could lay Miracle down. After all it wouldn't do to have Miracle cold.

Miracle, in her deep sleep, smiled slightly and her head moved to Riff's shoulder "Daddy..."

Magenta covered Miracle up when she was placed on the bed. She kissed her forehead and then pulled Riff into the closet.

LP was in her room practicing to walk in heels, but always ended up slipping, falling and hurting herself in some way. While there, there was a little knock at the door and Frank walked in without waiting for her to answer. 

"Daddy..." LP looked up.

"Daughter..." Frank sighed. "Get up now, we have to talk about the Vitus family..." Frank closed the door and walked off.

LP sighed and kicked of her heels, following her father. "What about them?"

"They must be destroyed." Frank turned to her as Rocky was secretly listening in.

Rocky was in the hallway, luckily hidden behind a random suit of armour in the hall. He furrowed his eyebrows as he listened in.

"They must be destroyed," Frank wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Don't you DARE tell anyone this or I will disown you. I'm going to kill Miracle in secret and then leave Riff Raff and Magenta to spend the rest of their lives in grief while I take over them, the quaking with fear tiny fools!"

"Daddy, that's mean!" LP's eyes widened. "You're a bully!"

Frank glowered his eyes at her and raised his hand up.

LP's eyes widened. "Daddy, what're you doing?"

"Hitting you!" Frank replied as he unleashed a powerful slap on LP's cheeks.

Rocky looked totally shocked with the sound of the slaps. He tensed and waited for either Frank to leave or LP to come out so he could help LP. Then they could warn Magenta, Riff Raff and Miracle.

Frank slapped his daughter about six or seven times and left in a fury. He stormed out of her room, not even bothering to notice Rocky as his heels sharply clicked against the tiles. LP buried her face in her hands and was like a living weeping willow. Out of everything despite making a new friend that would welcome and keep her, this had to be one of the worst days of her life.

Rocky snuck into LP's room. Seeing her crying he stooped down and hugged her. "We need to figure out something."

"No, it's my fault Daddy's in a bad mood..." LP sniffled. "It's my fault he hurt me, he always says whenever something happens it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault, he shouldn't say that... No one can control what happens" Rocky soothed her, stroking her hair. "And we will find a way to keep Miracle and the other two safe."

"Thank you, Rocky..." LP wiped her eye, looking into his eyes.

Rocky gave her a sweet smile. "You're welcome," he said, dabbing her eyes clean. "Now where are they?" 

"In Uncle Riff Raff's room, down the hall and first door on the right, I'll show you." LP walked out of her room and walked down the hall. 

Miracle started to awaken, though slowly. She woke up fully and started to hear giggling from the closet. "Ew, guys." She got out of the bed and shouted to the door of the closet. "I don't vant any brothers or sisters right now!"

Magenta giggled, softly in reply. "No promises!"

"Oh, come now, Miracle, having a sister was one of the happiest days of my life." Riff chuckled, then he let out an ear piercing squeal.

Miracle covered her ears. "I don't vant to hear that!" she exclaimed, and went out into the hallway.

LP noticed Miracle running frantically. "You okay, Miracle? You look like you just ate some of your mom's meatloaf."

Miracle looked confused. She then gave a small shudder. "Mother and Father vere in a closet." she said, sounding disturbed.

Rocky looked confused. He then patted Miracle on the head. "Well, we need to disturb them, it is important." 

"Crucial." LP exaggerated the importance of disturbance. "Existential, cold-hearted, dependent, loyal, VERY, VERY-" LP then stopped as she noticed Rocky and Miracle were staring at her with a shut up expression.

Miracle's expression was kinder though. After all she could tell LP was serious about this but didn't want her to babble as it would stress her, LP, out. "This vay..." she led them to her dad's room.

Rocky knocked on the door. "We need to say something important!" he called.

A giggle followed by a few thuds answered and some curses. Magenta opened the door, her hair a bit of a mess and her dress skewed. "Vhat?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

LP stared up at her and rubbed her bruised neck. "It's about my father..." she said in almost whisper.

Miracle noticed the bruise and her eyes widened.

Magenta pulled them into the room, carefully in LP and Miracle's case. "Tell us." she said, softly.

Rocky looked at Magenta. "Frank plans on killing Miracle, and leaving you to the grief." he said, quietly so Frank couldn't hear, if he was watching.

"He was planning on doing it after some experiment I think... He told me not to tell but I had to..." LP whimpered.

"Ow, vatch it!" Magenta couldn't help but exclaim. It hurt to have your hand hit. She then sighed. "Ve have to do something..." 

Rocky flinched at the angry outburst of Riff Raff. He then looked deep in thought.

"Sorry..." Riff bit his lip nervously. 

Miracle put her hand on her collarbone. She paled even worse than usual. "Vhy vould he do that?" 

"Daddy's been angry a lot lately... It's all my fault..." LP hung her head.

Magenta gave Riff Raff a nod and small smile. She then looked seriously at LP and spoke with a firm tone of voice. "Little Precious Furter, do not ever blame yourself for you father's actions."

Miracle lightly hugged LP. "I agree vith my mother." She then let her go slowly and looked at the wall, thinking.

"Does she have somewhere safe to get away from Frank?" Rocky asked. "And LP too... That way he can't blame her."

"There's the guest chambers..." Riff suggested. "We still have them even after Brad Majors and Janet Weiss spent the evening here that fateful night in November..." He turned to Magenta. "What do you think?"

Magenta started to nod and then frowned slightly "But there are cameras in there..." she remembered.

"It's always my fault... Daddy said..." LP muttered uneasily about her father.

"Frank isn't alvays right, Little Precious." Magenta said to her.

Rocky patted LP's shoulder to show he agreed with Magenta. He had a tiny smile as he remembered Janet.

Miracle looked at them all. "Vell, ve could go to Janet and Brad's..." she said, quietly. She didn't really want to leave now she saw her real parents but it might be necessary.

"Brad and Janet are an ass hole and slut." LP said, making the adults shocked at her colorful language. She looked at them and shrugged. "That's what my father told me..." 

"We'll have to go out in secret, who knows what Frank could do if he knew we were going to THEIR house?" Riff responded.

Magenta looked almost pained to say it, but knew she had to. "Ve could do a bluff... Say they are going there but find somevhere else they could stay."

Rocky looked at Magenta slightly surprised. He then looked quizzically at Miracle.

Miracle twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Maybe ve could" she started, then frowned. "No, never mind." Her plan she thought of could be risky and backfire. 

"What if we get into trouble?" LP whimpered and felt another mental breakdown coming on.

"I'll protect you," Miracle suggested. She smiled at LP gently. "If I distracted him, maybe they could sneak you out and then I'll come get you... Because I can be pretty fast, vhen I vant to be."

Magenta wondered if she could call the McKinley's, they were after all sneaky themselves. She didn't hear Miracle's suggestion.

Rocky, his half-brain ticking over this idea.

"Thank you, so much..." LP smiled at her friend. She knew Miracle would get her out of this either way. "I'm glad I have someone like you."

Magenta looked between them all, having tuned in to hear Miracle tell them to help LP pack a bag.

Rocky smiled softly. He was a little bit of a softy and found what Miracle wanted to do very brave.

Miracle nodded. "Blondie, father and mother go help LP pack a bag please..." she said. She then smiled at LP. "Vhere vill your dad be?" she asked, nervous but willing to do this.

"He's usually in the lab for about an hour, half an hour, give or take," LP replied. "We should be able to make it out in time."

Miracle nodded "Okay, I'll go to distract him, make sure you're out of the castle in 15 minutes. Go to Brad and Janet's and then ve'll plan vhere ve vill go vhen I come out." she whispered. She got up kissed Magenta and Riff Raff on the cheek, hugged LP and smiled at Rocky, or Blondie as she had called him. She then headed to the elevator remembering Frank had gone up in it.

Magenta looked stunned, Miracle had done that all pretty fast.

Rocky lifted up LP and headed off to her room with her. He wanted to make sure his 'little sister' was ready so they weren't stopped.

LP packed as much as she could but not a lot of clothes. Unlike her father and most Transylvanians, LP could care less about fashion and mostly she only had one pair of fishnets as a birthday present one year and handed down high heeled pumps. She grabbed her emergency button and some food for safe travel. "Thanks for helping, Rocky." LP whispered to her 'big brother'.

Rocky smiled. "I'm just happy to help, you don't deserve to be blamed for things that are not your fault."

"But Daddy says-" LP protested, but Rocky cut her off to put her fears of her father at rest.

Rocky put a finger on her lips, with a firm voice. "He isn't right, you are a sweet young lady and he blames you for things that aren't your fault... Don't ever let anyone make you think things that no one can control are your fault."

LP smiled and continued to pack up with Rocky.


	12. The Great Escape

Miracle went up the elevator and it came up to the lab. "It's so pink!" she exclaimed, seeming shocked. This was part of her plan to distract Frank.

"Pink?" Frank raised an eyebrow, turning to Miracle. "What are you going on about, girl?"

Miracle gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, vas I being rude?" she asked him, tilting her head. "And it matches your gloves!" 

"Yes...." Frank raised an eyebrow and walked toward the girl as he took off his leather jacket and put it around his arm. "You've been acting very strange lately, are you neglecting your duties?"

"No... Oh, my, I love your jacket!" she exclaimed, plucking it from his arm before 'realizing' what she had just done. She eeped, ducked a grab and then headed for the hole in the wall, the jacket still in her hold. "Oh, my, your wall has a hole in it!" 

"Miracle..." Frank growled, then tried an eerily kind voice as he held out his hand. "Bring back my jacket now..." Frank stepped forward to her with a creepy, sadistic grin he always wore. "Get out of that hole and BRING ME MY JACKET, PLEASE!?" his face grew beet red under his pale makeup. 

Miracle pretended to think. "You want it? Come and get it!" She said, heading to the door of the room that had an entrance to the lab. 

"MIRACLE!!!" Frank growled as vicious as a bloodthirsty carnivore of the wild and proceeded to chase her. 

Miracle gave a shriek before giggling madly. She made sure to keep away from the stairs, for now at least.

Magenta frowned in worry but went and waited for LP so she could help sneak her out. She tapped her foot, wanting to make sure they all got LP out safe first and hoping Miracle would be alright.

"Miracle's distracting Frank," Riff told his sister as he watched. "He looks very angry with her..."

Magenta looked into the room. "LP, Rocky shift it!" she called, knowing now was the time to leave. 

Riff shook his fists as it looked like Frank was going to hurt Miracle, but he tried his best to remain calm. 

Rocky hefted the bag over his shoulder and held out his arm for LP to take so he could lift her so they could go fast. 

LP clung onto Rocky's arm. "Coming, Aunt Magenta!" LP cried, obediently to Magenta's calling earlier.

Magenta took Riff's hand. She then led Rocky, who was holding LP, and Riff Raff to the stairs, making sure they wouldn't be caught. Rocky was lifting LP up and following Magenta and Riff Raff quickly.

"Uncle Riff!" LP called out.

Riff turned his head to her as they ran.

"I never felt more alive in all my life!" 

Riff smiled at her, then focused back on running for dear life.

Rocky followed, actually pretty quiet as they ran. He was actually enjoying the chance to run.

Magenta led them down the stairs. She wanted to make sure that LP was out as Miracle was putting herself in danger for that, and she was proud to have such a brave daughter. "Riff, is the door open?" she asked, quietly.

Riff nodded and showed the door was accessible to get out while they're all still alive. LP then sniffled her nose and felt a twinge inside her body. She then let out quiet wheezes and sneezed so loud it echoed around the castle.

"What was that?" Frank turned his head in suspicion. He knew his daughter's noises almost anywhere, like many Transylvanians did with their young.

Miracle looked at him. "LP is in her room, Duh! Now, is the badges vorth much?" she asked. She stopped a short second to keep him on her trail while looking like she may pull a few off.

"GIVE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE SH-" Frank gritted his teeth and grabbed the other end of the jacket.

Miracle pulled a little harder on the jacket and then let go hoping he'd hit the wall. She headed towards the stairs.

"MIIIIRACCLEE!" Frank yanked too hard and it caused him to fall backwards into Rocky's tank with his legs in the air, growling in defeat. He growled very loudly and got himself out as Miracle started to run away. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Rocky sped up and got LP out. He then ran down the driveway. He headed to the town, knowing the way from looking outside.

"Brad and Janet's place shouldn't be too far from here." LP told everyone as they were closer into town and several people stared at the four of them. 

Magenta looked worried but sped up. She pulled Riff a little faster.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Miracle is fine." Riff tried to calm Magenta.

Magenta nodded, even though unsure.

"Mommy, why does that man look like that?" the boy asked, pointing to Riff Raff. "He looks like a monster!"

"Now, sweetie, don't point, it's not that man's fault he's deformed." his mother told him.

Magenta squeezed Riff's hand comfortingly.

Rocky headed towards where LP pointed so he knew where to go.

"This way! This way!" LP said in a way reminiscent to Dr. Scott telling Brad where to go while Frank chased Janet.

Rocky followed her directions.

Magenta was following them.

Miracle was heading for the stairs, still declining Frank's request to come right back. 

"MIIIIIRACLLLLE!" Frank's voice grew more and more creepier as he was going after the blonde girl.

'Darn.' Miracle needed to find a way to give him the slip. She started running again. Miracle ducked into the nearest room, luckily not one on the floor LP's room is. She then stuck her ear to the door waiting for Frank to pass. She stayed in the room until it sounded like Frank passed the room. She quietly snuck out, heading towards the next set of stairs. She slid down the banister, that would be a lot quicker than taking the actual stairs.

"Miracle!" Frank barked as he rushed down the stairs, but nearly stumbled due to his heels.

Miracle tried to get off the banister quickly. As she got off, and turning to run down the next hall of stairs, the stairs were leading to a door. That door was shut, so it wouldn't cause Frank to suspect something. Miracle stumbled down a couple of steps herself. She headed for the door and reached for the handle.

"GOTCHA!" Frank grabbed Miracle from behind with a wicked, cunning grin with his hands tight around her waist. 

Miracle let out a shocked scream. She tried to break free of Frank's grip but he was stronger than her.

Frank triumphantly grinned as he carried Miracle in his arm and walked off to alert he had the child hostage.

"Let me go!" Miracle exclaimed, kicking her legs to try to get him off balance. She gave up as they neared where Frank was going to take her. She stopped kicking, but didn't stop trying to escape. 

Frank grinned as he slammed Miracle down on her feet and before she could do anything about it he pulled his Medusa switch to freeze her feet and he grinned with sheer victory.

Magenta followed Rocky. When they reached Janet and Brad's she knocked on the door fiercly.

Rocky set LP down when they got to the door.

"Who's there?" a feminine voice called out to them.

"Basket of puppies!" LP replied, causing everyone to stare at her. She just shrugged as they looked back at the closed door.

"Strange girl." Riff muttered.

"Open the door." Magenta said simply, snorting a little.

Rocky smiled at Janet's voice.

Brad's voice was heard. "Who is it, Janet?"

"I'm not sure, sounds familiar though." Janet opened the door then jumped back with a gasp as she noticed who her brown eyes were meeting. "OH GOSH!"

"Calm down, we just need to stay here a little while." Riff told her.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY!? I THOUGHT YOU PEOPLE WERE A HALLUCINATION!" Janet cried and whined.

LP rolled her eyes and slapped her across the face. Everyone was shocked at her act and she turned back at them with an apologetic face. "I had to stop her from screaming!"

"Ve know you raised a girl, called Miracle," Magenta said, quietly. She looked at Janet. "This may sound familiar, but ve do need to use your phone."

Brad came out and looked at them before turning back and walking back into the bedroom. "Let them use the phone." he muttered.

Rocky smiled at Janet. "Please, let us in."

"Fine... Go in..." Janet said, uneasily, rubbing her sore cheek.

Magenta offered a small smile, carefully pulling Riff in. "Thank you."

Rocky let the others go in first. He then gave Janet a hug as he came inside while Magenta went to get the phone and phoned the TV Station.

"Well... Hello there...." Janet coyly greeted Rocky.

Rocky grinned at Janet. He couldn't help, but still really like Janet. After all, she had been really nice to him.

LP walked around and sat on a couch next to Brad.

Brad looked at LP, not recognizing her. "Who are you, young lady?"

"L-Little Precious..." LP responded in a nervous, shaky voice. "You must be... Brad Majors..." LP whispered under her stressed breath.

Brad nodded. He saw a bit of Frank in her looks and was nervous himself.

LP looked away from the man and considered him strange, and Brad felt the same way around her. She then turned back to him. "My Daddy says you're an ass hole and your wife is a slut. Why do you suppose that is?" LP smiled awkwardly. 

Brad looked at her and gave a small cough. "Uh, I don't like to talk about it..."

"Is it true my father made you, Janet, Rocky and Aunt Columbia do a floorshow with corsets, stockings, and make-up?" LP asked which made both Brad and Janet feel very, very uncomfortable.

Rocky blinked and shrugged. "Yeah..."

Brad was bright red in embarrassment. "Please stop asking questions like that..."

"Why?" LP asked.

"Because it's none of your business!" Janet snapped and smacked the back of LP's head which made Magenta pounce at her like an overprotective mother.

"Do not harm the princess." Riff snarled.

Even Brad looked surprised at Janet's slap.

Magenta had been calling the station and speaking with her distant cousins. Right now she was talking with Nation. Magenta explained the situation while Nation agreed that they could all go down to the TV Station once Miracle had gotten to Brad and Janet's. Magenta said she would call Nation when Miracle arrived so they could be picked up.

Magenta looked at the clock to keep track. "Hm, vhat time did ve get here?"

"I sense a disturbance somewhere...." Riff muttered to himself as Magenta was on the phone. "We got here about five minutes ago..." he told her directly. 

Magenta nodded to show Riff she heard. "Vithin the next five minutes, she should be here." she told him, sitting on Janet's stomach, her hands grabbing Janet's top. "Never ever strike Little Precious again." she snarled, getting into Janet's face. 

"Sorry! Please get off!" Janet cried, sounding helpless. 

Rocky carefully rubbed the back of LP's head, he didn't want to hurt her more and wanted to soothe it a little.

Riff just rolled his eyes at Janet's attempts. "I hope Miracle can handle that monster LP is forced to call her father..."

Magenta growled at Janet and dropped her back on the ground. "Next time, I von't hold back." she went, leaning on Riff's side.

Rocky helped Janet up off the floor.

Brad looked at Riff Raff. "Why do you care about Miracle?" he asked, not in a nasty way.

"She is my daughter, you ass hole..." Riff Raff growled at the man with glasses. "You took her from us when we were forced to give her up!"

Brad looked at Riff Raff and frowned. "Well, when we found her we couldn't just leave her."

"I know, but she was my mini Magenta.... Every time I'd look into those eyes I just see my beautiful sister..." Riff gently stroked Magenta's face with a finger to make her smile as she looked at the clock, keeping an eye on the time. "Yes, my darling sister... my wondrous sister... my voluptuous..." 

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. CREEPY!" LP clamped her hands on her ears. "We get it! You're siblings! You're in love! Please don't make a fuss over it!"

Brad shuddered at Riff Raff's speech.

Magenta smiled at Riff Raff. She held onto his hand, softly, then looked back at the clock. "She had your hair from the start...I feel something off..."

"Now that you mention it so do I..." Riff clicked his tongue. 

"She should be here by now," Magenta bit her lip. "How can ve find out vhat is happening?"

LP nervously dapped her knuckles together as she knew a solution but wasn't sure if she should tell Riff Raff and Magenta or not. She wasn't very good at keeping things from Magenta though, she always knew whenever the princess was up to something. She just sat quietly and sat still, but that didn't work out very well for very long.

Magenta looked at LP. "Do you know something, Princess?"

Rocky looked at LP kindly. "Go on." He gave an assuring smile.

"Erm.... Maybe..." LP squirmed in her seat.

"Tell us, please." Magenta said, firmly, but not harsh in her voice.

"Okay, since you said please..." LP laughed slightly and took out her emergency button. 

"That only transports messages, Princess." Riff told her.

"That's what you think!" LP bit her lip, silly.

Magenta went up to her and crouched in front of her. "Inform us then please."

LP switched her button to a whole new way. Riff, Rocky and Magenta stood over here as if she were their leader. The button flashed a bright blue light which showed a pair of lips which held a smooth, male, seductive voice. "Hello Little Precious and thank you for accessing the lips of the first Transsexual who shall guide you to anything you need to know or where anyone could be."

"Thank you, sir," LP bowed respectfully, then gave her demand. "Show us Miracle Majors-Vitus."

"Accessing..." the lips said as it slowly loaded like a 1980's computer.

Magenta waited for the picture to come up so they could see.

Rocky looked too, curious.

"You alright, Janet?" Brad quietly asked his now wife, even after all they had been through that evening in November.

"That woman violated me!" Janet wept and sniffled.

Brad patted her hand. "Well, you shouldn't hit people."

"Sorry it's taking a little long..." LP replied to the adults as they kept waiting for the button to show them where Miracle was. "I blame the Earthling technology affecting the Transylvanian..."

Miracle looked at Frank, trying to move her feet. She then frowned, feeling really worried now, but keeping up with the pretense. "Can't move my feet at all, veird..." she muttered. 

"You are glued to the spot and now trapped in my wrath, so quake with fear you tiny fool!" Frank grinned evilly with his hands on his hips. 

Miracle put her own hands on her hips. "Vas that meant to scare me?" she asked, it sounded amusing, even in the position she was in.

"SILENCE, YOU LITTLE GOLDILOCKS!" Frank growled. 

Miracle's eyes widened at his growl. "Vell, I guess I have no choice." she said. It would add to a funny way to keep information from him. 

Frank rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "What should I do with you? Freeze you? BURN YOU? EAT YOU!?"

Miracle looked at him before miming and zipping her lips. "Vell, I have a secret, that you shouldn't know about... But, you vant me to keep quiet, so..." she zipped her lips then. She smirked, while she had the thought of the secret on Frank, it would keep her alive, for a bit longer.

"Secret?" Frank stormed over to her and got deep in her face. their green eyes locked together. "What secret?"

Miracle leaned back a little so there was some more space. Her eyes showed slight amusement though as she talked, with her lips closed. This made what she said nothing more than noises. He had told her to shut up and she was keeping it up.

"TALK DAMN YOU!" Frank roared.

Miracle 'unzipped' her lips. "But, you told me to shut up, so I can't tell you."

"Why you little-" Frank shook his fists, resisting the urge to harm the child.

Miracle gave a cheeky grin. She just had to buy time. Though she was scared she was having fun being able to cheek an adult.

"TALK NOW!" Frank stomped his heel into the floor with his fists clenched. "I won't be ignored, child, I am NOT a patient man..."

Miracle looked at him. "Vhat's the passvord?" All you can do in imminent danger is try to use how you act as an advantage.

"Please?" Frank rolled his eyes as he glared back at her, looking like he wanted to swallow her whole like he did to Little Precious for being out of the house without his permission.

Miracle smiled sweetly and beckoned him to come in so she could whisper. She leaned in and whispered directly to him. "Can you handle the responsibility of the secret?" she asked, sounding serious.

"Yes." Frank replied, in annoyance.

Miracle gave a serious nod and then looked around as if to check no one else was there. "Vell... The main part of the secret is Asande Saana Squash Banana." she whispered, her tone serious.

"YOU BRAT!" Frank barked and struck Miracle across the face. "Tell me or else prepare to be punished."

"Location located," the lips on LP's button said and revealed that Miracle had her feet Medusa'd in the lab with Frank standing over here. "Location: Dr. Frank-N-Furter's laboratory."

"Daddy!" LP cried with fear.

Magenta's eyes widened. "Ve need to find a vay to help her vithout LP having to leave here."

"I wanna help though!" LP moaned with her eyes twitching.

"No, it'll be too dangerous." Riff told her.

Magenta looked at Rocky, surprised as it brought a great idea to her. "Ve could ask Nation and... Cosmo to come help us."

Rocky looked at LP. "I want you to stay with Janet and Brad, until we come back."

"But Rocky-" LP groaned, but was hushed.

"It's best you stay here, Little Precious, my sister, Rocky or I will alert you when we return." Riff demanded.

Rocky hugged LP.

Magenta squeezed LP's shoulder with a tiny smile. "Be good and stay here until ve come back," she then shot a warning look to the Earthling couple. "And Brad, Janet, keep a vatch over her or your guts vill become my garters!"

Both Brad and Janet gulped as the group left and they were left responsible for LP's well-being. It wasn't clear who was more frightened. 

Brad looked at LP as the aliens and artificial human went for the station. He went to get a cloth and some water. "For your face." he muttered, seeing as it still looked quite sore.

LP took the cloth and rubbed it against her injuries.


	13. Incest is Relative

Miracle's head turned sharply to Frank from the slap. She brought a hand up and rested it on her now sore cheek. 'Okay, I think he is mad enough vith my sassiness...' She then looked at him. "Something Little and absolutely Precious is saved from you." she spoke up, quietly.

"Something little and absolutely precious...." Frank scratched his chin as he picked that up. 

Miracle watched him ponder this wondering how long it would take for him to get it. She also knew that even if he figured it out he couldn't really kill her as then he'd never be able to find LP, ever.

"Okay... I'll make you a deal... Tell me the secret and I won't injure you..." Frank said in a gentle voice with a creepy grin. "Just tell me what I want to know..."

Miracle looked at Frank. What was with the creepy voice? She gave an almost smug grin. "LP is now safe from you" she said, her voice low and intense.

Frank got angry. "Safe from me? Why would she be away from me? I'm her father! Her mentor, teacher, lover, caretaker!"

Miracle put her hands on her hips. "No father is that mean to his child except a bad von! And she vas scared, no von should be scared of their parent!" she exclaimed, just as angry.

"I am NOT a bad father, I perfected my daughter!" Frank growled. "If I was such a bad father, YOURS must be even worse, he tried to kill me before you or LP were born and then LP brought me back to life! I perfected my child and you are nothing but an incestuous accident bound to happen!"

Miracle looked as if he had just slapped her again. She then set a glare worthy of Magenta AND Riff Raff at him. "Hurting and scaring is not perfecting someone! And so vhat if i'm created from incest at least they vere kind enough to save me from ridicule!" she screamed at him.

"Oh please, if Little Precious wasn't terrified of my parenting, she would be a disobedient, back chatty, sniveling little BRAT!" Frank snarled at her.

Miracle, seeing red, reacted like she had with the bullies. She pulled back her fist and punched Frank in the face. "LP vould've reacted even better vith love and kindness!" she snarled at him.

"I DO give her love and kindness, haven't you ever heard of tough love?" Frank rolled his eyes at her.

Miracle looked at him. "That is not tough love, that is abuse." she said, harshly.

"I am not a giver of child abuse, you little bitch!" Frank snorted. "I ought to report you to my mother, The Old Queen!"

Miracle looked at him. "Hitting, shouting, using excessive force, and using in twisted experiments" she started, "counts as abuse in most books!"

"Experiments?" Frank gaped at her. "I don't experiment on my daughter! I'm not a criminal!" 

Miracle gave him a look that said 'in any society yes you are'. Plus she knew LP wouldn't lie to her. She flipped her hair from her face and glared at him. "Count yourself lucky my feet are stuck." she told him.

Frank darkly chuckled at her, pondering what to do with her.

Miracle glared at his dark grin. "Vhat are you grinning at?" she muttered, crossing her arms, she didn't want to think of what could be going through Frank's mind. 

Frank went over to the bigger part of the Medusa thing and was about to turn Miracle into a full statue. "Say good night."

Miracle looked at him. "Vhat is that machine? Can you explain it before using it?" she asked, wondering if that would lengthen the time she had.

Frank groaned at her question. "Stupid girl..." he grumbled, then walked over. "If you must know, it's a Medusa transducer, it came make the victim into a statue and freeze and I'm able to control their thoughts and actions once I unfreeze them, like in a brainwashing matter. Once the victim is off my influence for a short while I'd say 10 or 15 minutes, they revert back to themselves but find themselves loyal to me." 

Miracle nodded. "So, it's basically a brainvashing device?"

Back at the Majors house, Brad took the bowl and cloth away when LP was done. 

"Thanks, Ass Hole." LP smiled.

Brad looked at her, and taking a non-violent route, just scowled. "My name is Brad."

"Can I call you ass hole?" LP tilted her head, finding amusement in annoying Brad.

Brad set a firm look and from years of practice with Miracle used his most firm and fatherly voice "No, you can't."

"What can I call you?" LP asked.

Brad looked at her still. "You can call me Brad,"

"Braaaaaaaaaaaad...." LP leaned over to annoy him. "My Daddy says between you and Janet, you're his favorite." She then noticed he had his mouth gaping open. "Oh, didn't you know before going to you, my daddy slept with Janet?"

"Th-that's not true!" Janet said nervously in defense. "Who wants some snacks, hmm?"

Brad nodded once, agreeing to Janet and the tensed up. "He did what!"

"Brad!" Janet cried with fright.

Brad looked at Janet. "I should've known he would do that." he scowled, slumping down in the chair, near the sofa.

LP pulled her knees against her chest and watched Brad and Janet argue. Brad's yelling frightened her, she clamped her hands on her ears as she nearly began to cry. She closed her eyes tight and had horrible visions in her head as they fought. "Please Daddy, stop yelling at me, it wasn't my fault!" she cried after Brad's voice was very threatening toward Janet.

Brad stopped when LP cried. He took a deep breath and then went and sat next to LP and pulled her into a comforting hug. She was Miracle's friend after all and Miracle had always been his little girl even if not by blood. Especially as him and Janet raised her.

LP looked up at his blue eyes and let out more tears and buried her face in his shirt.

Brad stroked her hair soothingly. "There, there." he murmured, softly.

"I KNEW it was a bad idea to go to that castle, but you didn't listen!" Janet growled.

Brad look at his wife. "Janet, settle down." he said with a firm, but calm voice.

Janet groaned and rolled her eyes, walking off as she wasn't the center of attention anymore.

Brad rolled his eyes at Janet's dramatics. He then continued fatherly comforting LP.

Magenta walked by Riff's side as they went to the TV Station. Rocky was following them. Magenta, due to them being quick, soon had led them to the TV station. Luckily the McKinnley's were at the gate with a car. Nation was sitting on the hood of the car. Rocky looked between both sibling sets. He was flabbergasted by the similarities he could see.

"Riff Raff!" Cosmo cried.

"Cosmo!" Riff Raff replied.

Magenta scowled a little. "Ve don't have time for introductions, Miracle is in trouble!" she exclaimed.

Nation looked at her. "What?" she asked. "How?"

"Frank caught her as she was distracting him, so we could escape." Rocky said.

"Oh dear..." Cosmo put a hand to his mouth. "Thank goodness you came when you did."

Magenta looked at them. "Please, help us save her from Frank."

Nation nodded. "Okay."

Rocky smiled at her.

Nation led them to their car and got inside, opening the doors. "Get in."

'I vonder how ve can repay them if ve safe her', Magenta thought as she climbed in.

Rocky got in just before Magenta, so she would be between him and Riff Raff. 

"I know we're gonna be fine, we got doctors with us." Riff smiled at Magenta.

"Trust us, we're doctors." Cosmo gave a creepy grin at the domestic and handyman.

Magenta looked out of the car, still sitting. "That doesn't freak me out!"

Nation was in the driver's seat. As soon as the others were in the the car she set off towards the old castle. Magenta squeezed Riff Raff's hand and Rocky looked out the window. Magenta's leg was shaking in worry, but Nation drove pretty quickly. 

"Put some force into it, Nation!" Riff yelled at the female doctor.

"Don't yell at my sister!" Cosmo hissed.

Nation started to drive even faster.

Magenta gave Riff a kind yet warning look. Then she gave Cosmo one that was a bit meaner.

"You don't scare me..." Cosmo said in a shaky voice then looked back out at the road and shook a chill down his spine.

Magenta grinned, feral.

Nation hid a smirk. She pulled up in a spot close to the castle but far enough that they wouldn't be seen until they wanted to be.

Rocky jumped out of the car, scared from the driving.

"You wanna do what we did at his floor show?" Riff asked, jokingly.

"Here, this should show you mean business." Cosmo handed a gun.

Magenta looked at the gun and then looked at Riff. "Scare, not kill." She warned, after all, they would be executed if they killed, or even just hurt Frank.

Rocky ducked behind Nation at the sight of the gun.

"Where did you get the gun?" Nation asked Cosmo.

"Glove compartment." Cosmo replied as if they had asked him a stupid question.

Magenta looked at Cosmo and Nation. "Right, let's go and save Miracle." she said.

"Okay, come on then." Nation said, nodding.

Rocky went and led them to the castle. He opened the door and let the others in.

Magenta grabbed Riff's hand and pulled him through the shortcut to the lab. She slammed the door open as she got up there.

Nation followed behind, waiting for her cue.

"I'll... just wait here then..." Cosmo said uncomfortable as everyone else had gone off.

Rocky looked at Cosmo. "Aren't you going to help?" he asked.

Cosmo shrugged and decided to go along anyway. 

Rocky followed him.

"GAH!" Frank jumped back in fright and surprise of Magenta.

Miracle looked at her mother and smiled.

Magenta glared at Frank, stepping aside to let Riff forward. "Let her go."

"Do it, do it now." Riff demanded.

"Maybe I should freeze you all and make you into dinner like a certain dope in my life!" Frank huffed as he grabbed the switch, about to pull it.

Magenta threw the shoe Nation handed to her at Frank's head.

Nation had only one shoe on now.

Miracle couldn't help the snicker that escaped her.

"The gun," Rocky gulped, quietly to Riff. He said it so Riff would at least point it at Frank.

"OWW!" Frank fell from the switch and growled at everyone from the room. As he got up, Cosmo and Riff ran to the switch and unfroze Miracle and froze Frank and now HE was glued to the spot. "HOW DARE YOU!" 

"How dare YOU kidnap my baby girl!" Riff growled as he pointed the gun to Frank's head.

Magenta went and hugged Miracle. "Oh, my darling, did he hurt you?" she asked, pulling back to check worriedly over her.

Miracle nodded to her mother and then looked at Riff Raff. Her eyes widened at the anger in his.

Nation came over too. She then saw the way Riff was holding the gun and stepped over to be ready to calm the situation.

Rocky looked, kind of eerily calm, at Frank. "You hurt Little Precious, why would you do that?" he asked.

"She needs to be taught a lesson in listening me!" Frank growled whenever discussion came about raising his daughter. "Even if I had to swallow her whole to get back at her for leaving the house unattended or speaking to me without permission!'

"That's no excuse to harm your own daughter." Riff told him.

"Butt out, what would YOU know about raising children, you FREAK!?" Frank glared at him.

Magenta growled and tensed as if to spring at Frank.

Nation made sure to move Riff's arm so he wouldn't actually shoot Frank.

Miracle clenched her fists. She carefully broke free of Magenta's hug, passed the adults and grabbed Frank's throat. "That is my daddy you are talking to!"

Frank's eyes bugged as Miracle had her grip around him and he gagged, trying to free himself.

Miracle's eyes were cold. Gone was anger and was replaced by complete coldness.

Magenta looked worriedly at Miracle. "Sveetheart?"

Rocky looked stunned at the strength of Miracle.

Nation looked at Miracle and frowned. "Well Frank is stuck so maybe we should get Miracle and leave." she said, quietly to Riff, Cosmo, and Rocky.

Miracle continued to stare at Frank with the coldness. "Is this tough enough love for you?" she asks, her voice thick with some kind of emotion.

Magenta looked at Riff and tried to get to Miracle.

Rocky was so stunned he wasn't moving so it was hard for Magenta to.

Nation stepped back, after all this was a kind of close family matter.

"My mother raised my sisters and I with tough love, even if she had to punch them for threatening ME, their older brother! She told me they were bad, deceitful, and stole my makeup and clothes growing up!" Frank said, he was still angry, but he sounded a little more calmed down now.

The grip loosened a little but not too much. "That is no excuse, i mean if they did steal your clothes and makeup did you ever stop to think they vere looking up to you?" she asked him.

"Of course they'd look up to me, I'm smarter, stronger, more gorgeous, and superior and Mother always said I was her favorite child!" Frank praised himself.

"Well, if you vere the best then you can get yourself out of this." Miracle said, pushing his throat, but letting go so he should land on his butt.

Magenta saw what Miracle was doing and the mental image of how frank would fall made her snort.

Nation looked at Cosmo. "Are you going to ask them for something for us helping?" she whispered.

"What can we do?" Cosmo shrugged, glancing at the scene.

"How DARE you!" Frank glared at Miracle.

Miracle just sent him the coldest look ever. One who looked at it would usually stiffen as if frozen.

Rocky went away, wanting to leave now LP and Miracle were going to be safe.

Magenta put a hand on Miracle's shoulder, softly. "Let's go, sveetheart."

Nation took his hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the shortcut. "Well, we'll let Riff Raff and Magenta bring Miracle out." she said, quietly.

"Aren't you gonna let me go!? My baby needs me!" Frank cried.

"No, not until you come to terms vith the fact you need to be kind, like a real father." Miracle says coldly and turns taking hold of Riff and Magenta's hands.

Magenta squeezed her hand gently.

Nation was following Rocky. She smiled at her brother as they reached the door of the castle. "I'm so proud of the way you were quick to help as you could." she told him.

Cosmo gave a smile and a thumbs up in agreement with Nation. 

Nation chuckled at his reaction.

Frank couldn't believe he was treated this way. He thought about it for a moment and put his hands behind his back and bowed his head. "Fine... I'll be kinder to my daughter..." he gave in. "Not that she'll notice the difference."

Miracle turned to look at him. Her calculating gaze looked him over. "Make it an oath." she said. She wanted to be sure he meant it. 

Magenta looked surprised at Miracle, if not for the explosive anger in bad situations she would make the perfect leader of negotiations.

"An oath? "Frank huffed, sounding exhausted and very uninterested at the moment. "What sort of an oath?"

"Do you, Frank Furter, svear on your own life that you vill be kinder to Little Precious Furter?" she asked him, holding out a hand out a hand; 1) to seal the oath and 2) to help him up after the oath was sealed.

Frank groaned and held up his right hand and kept his left hand down to his side. "I Frank Furter swear on my life that I will be kinder to my baby girl, sweet pumpkin, moon beam, daughter, Little Precious Furter..."

Miracle shook his hand. She then helped him up but the still cold eyes basically were showing that this was truly serious.

Magenta looked a bit impressed.

"She still needs to be taught lessons..." Frank clenched his teeth, squeezing Miracle's hand.

Magenta glared slightly at Frank when he made Miracle wince.

Miracle winced slightly at the tightening of his grip. "Yes but there are effective vays, like keeping in room for a couple of hours, no longer than that, or calmly talking to help her see that doing something bad is wrong" she says, knowing from getting told off by Brad and Janet like that. "And she is 16 so she does need a bit more freedom othervise you vill lose her" she added.

"Why do you think I keep here around here at all times?" Frank said and looked at Riff Raff and Magenta. "Why do you think I locked her in her bedroom when she was little and sent her to bed. If she got out, YOUR parents would receive a whipping they wouldn't believe!" Frank darted his eyes at them.

"You shouldn't lock anyone in, and if you don't let her go out then she vill end up hating you," she told him. "And you don't need to punish others vith vhipping, you'll just make people vant to dispose of you from ruler ship and life" she narrowed her eyes.

"I... I had no idea.... I... I've become my mother..." Frank gave in and let go of Miracle's hand. She was absolutely right about him. "My poor baby girl... No wonder she's so horrified to be in the same room with dear old Daddy..."

Rocky was waiting outside.

Nation smiled coyly, looking honestly curious. "So brother, do you have your eye on a special girl?"

"Erm.... No, you're the only one for me, my dear sister and colleague..." Cosmo smiled and turned to Nation in a loving way.

Nation smiled at Cosmo, turning it a little sweeter. "I know you love me, Cosmo, but you need to find a nice girl to love in a different way than family love."

"Incest is a game the whole family can play, my dear." Cosmo gently joked.

Nation chuckled gently. "I know, but maybe brother and sister is a tiny bit far from us, I love you, brother, but that is just family love, I want you to be happy with someone not as close as me." she said softly. She wanted her brother to find a nice girl, not in close family at the very least.

Miracle's face softened. "You still have time to change that," she glanced at her mother. "Can you or Daddy let him go now?" She looked back at Frank. "It vill be hard, but I can see that you really do care for LP, so I know you'll be able to do it."

"Shall we fetch my darling bay-by?" Frank asked with a sincere smile. 

"Just as long as you don't lay a hand on her unless you're giving her a pat on the back." Riff scolded.

Magenta came and took Miracle's hand. "Okay, let's go then."

Miracle gave a tiny smile to Frank. "Vhen ve get there, I'll go let LP know." she said, knowing it would be better for her or her mother or father to let LP know about the change.

"True..." Cosmo glanced at Miracle.

Nation looked in the direction of Cosmos glance and smiled. She hugged him, and to keep their situation light though still loving "Of course, I'm right, I'm always right." she gently joked.

"Sure you are, sure you are..." Cosmo chuckled and gently patted her on the head. He then smiled as Frank was released.

Nation smiled back. She then waited for the others to go first.

"I just hope my girl isn't mucking up about with those Earth monkeys." Frank crossed his arms. "Earth people are easy..."

Magenta rolled her eyes but walked ahead holding Miracle's hand still.

"Easy, in vhat vay?" Miracle asked, having never heard that expression before.

Nation smiled at the innocence of Miracle's question.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Frank chuckled darkly.

"Frank, please, that's my daughter." Riff cringed.

Magenta pulled Miracle away before Frank could scar her mind.

Miracle looked totally confused.

Nation rolled her eyes at Frank's lewdness.

Magenta soon had her outside.

Miracle looked at her mother. "Should I ask?"

Nation had followed. "No, dear." she told Miracle.

"Hey, my mother taught me when I was half her age!" Frank insisted.

Magenta nodded. "Exactly." She stated as it if it is obvious.

Miracle looked disgruntled. She saw the car and wondered where they would be sitting. "Who is sitting vhere?" she asked.

Nation looked and frowned in thought. "Well, I am driving." She said, as she was the slightly safer driver.

Magenta frowned, slightly. "Vell, von could go in the drunk and then the other could sit in somevon's lap."

Miracle nodded, still asking. "Okay, so vho's sitting vhere?"

Nation got in to let the others decide amongst themselves.

Frank eerily grabbed Miracle to sit on his lap, but Riff gave a disapproving look.

"Bad move, Furter." Cosmo scolded.

Magenta sent a chilling glare at Frank.

Miracle flushed from the contact, she had never sat on a man's lap, except as a young child when Brad read to her. But that was fatherly.

Magenta continued to look at Frank. "Are you going to let her go?" she asked, her voice deadly calm.

Miracle crossed her arms, anxiously awaiting to see what would be done.

Nation was in silent giggles.

"Fine..." Frank removed Miracle and laid back, crossing his arms. "Crimson red-headed bitch..." he grumbled under his breath.

Magenta glared at him. "Right, Riff and Cosmo can go in the back vith Frank, I vill go in the front and squeeze in vith Miracle, and I am afraid Rocky vill have to go in the trunk." she instructed.

Rocky shrugged, got out and got into the trunk.

Miracle gave a small nervous cough, still blushing.

Nation wiped her eyes, it was pretty funny.

"Maybe we should've taken a minivan like for soccer or bake sales like those weird mothers." Cosmo mumbled.

Magenta sat in the front and managed to fit Miracle next to her.

Miracle held her mother's hand.

Rocky was actually rather happy.

Riff smiled at Magenta and Miracle. "My two favorite girls..." he hummed.

Magenta smiled back at Riff Raff.

Miracle offered a shy smile to the people in the back, mostly her dad.

Nation set off once everyone was in the car.


	14. It's a Man Woman's World

LP munched on some biscuits as Brad and Janet stared at her. She was a little awkward about it though since she felt like they were experimenting on her. Her father always stared at her whenever he'd give her something to see how her body would react to it. 

Brad, sipped his tea and smiled at LP.

"Umm.... Little Precious, do you... I mean... know who your mother is?" Janet asked nervously.

LP shrugged. "Daddy says she ran away when I was born."

"Oh, dear..." Janet felt a twinge of guilt as if she felt like SHE could be LP's long-lost missing mom.

Brad looked sympathetically at LP. "At least you have a dad still." he said, hoping to soothe her.

"I guess..." LP shrugged. "Daddy's okay but he doesn't act like a real father... Aunt Magenta's like a mother to me, she's strict, loving and helpful to me... and Uncle Riff Raff's more like a daddy, he's smart, kind, and gentle with me... Daddy DID say they're my godparents..."

Brad gave a small smile at hearing about how she had positive influences in her life, even though Frank had done it all wrong.

"The day Daddy, Aunt Magenta and Uncle Riff Raff went away was a day I'll never forget, even if I wasn't there with them when it happened..." LP bowed her head in memory. 

Brad tilted his head. "Which 'went away'?"

"They left for Earth to study your people, find out their weaknesses and maybe eventually then enslave them if the Old Queen, my grandmother, approves," LP explained. "Sometimes the Transylvanian selected to go on a mission to a distant planet away from our galaxy, they confuse, weaken and even brainwash Earthlings into doing things that we would want them to, make them one of our species, and then go back home to Transsexual with said other aliens involved."

"Not always..." Brad muttered. He then smiled softly at LP. "They should be back soon."

"I just hope Nana doesn't find out or report them." LP knelt on the couch and stared out the window.

Brad furrowed his eyebrows.

LP turned to him. "Didn't you know that? My grandmother is the Old Queen of Transsexual?"

Brad looked surprised still. "Really?"

"Yeah..." LP said and took out her button. "She gave this to my father when he was younger so they could contact each other whenever she'd be busy with the other Transylvanians, and now it's mine, then once I have the children my father wants me to have, it'll be theirs."

"Well, I'm hoping he doesn't rush you, dear." Brad said with a nod.

"Well, I'll be 18 soon and I'll need a suitor." LP shrugged.

"Are you allowed to choose yourself?"

LP shook her head at him. "It's been going back for many generations for your parent that is the current royal to choose your mate."

"That must be very direct." Janet sounded nervous.

Brad looked at LP. "I could try to talk sense into him," he said, before getting up to answer the door. He was about to shout who it was, but was shushed by Miracle, who was holding a finger to her lips, before stepping aside to let her in. 

"Miracle?" LP glanced over with a hopeful smile. The others had made it to the house okay, alive and well.

Miracle smiled softly at LP and went quickly forwards to hug her best friend. "I do have something important to tell you" she said, her voice soft and kind of light.

Brad looked at the car and looked surprised to see Frank in the car. He shut the door, kind of nervously. He walked in to look at Janet his eyes wide.

"Private?" LP asked as she gently took Miracle's hands.

Miracle nodded, she wanted to tell LP about Frank first without any eavesdroppers. She took LP into her old room. "Vant to sit down?" she asked first, so that LP wouldn't fall if she was shocked enough to.

"You don't think she's gonna try to pull one off of Miracle? She HAS Furter blood in her!" Janet hissed, glancing at the door.

Brad looked at Janet. "They won't do anything like that..." he said, his voice, absent.

LP shrugged and sat down on the bed and bounced a little, crossing her legs together. "So.... what is up? Besides the sky or a bird..."

"Um, space," Miracle says, keeping the light mood. She took a small breath and gave a gentle smile. "I talked vith Frank, he now sees vhere he has to change and has made an oath to try to be a better father, he's vaiting in the car vith my parents, the McKinley's and Rocky," she told her slowly, so she could digest it and understand it and gently. "Vould you like to see him now or vould you like to vait a vhile?" she then asked, still gently.

"M-My father's never mean!" LP insisted. She babbled on about how Frank abusing her was her own fault. Little Precious was the perfect image of a victim of heartless child abuse. "I.... I just... No Miracle, my father's a good man... he'd never hurt me.... unless I deserve it..."

Miracle hugged her, gently. "Oh, sveetie, that isn't true, it vas not your fault, even Frank saw that vonce I explained to him how a real dad should be." she said softly, gently rocking her friend while hugging her.

"Really?" LP sniffled as she looked up at Miracle.

Miracle nodded, firmly. "Yes, really." She said, smiling slightly at LP. She used her sleeve to wipe away any tears.

"Oh, thanks Miracle..." LP smiled and gently purred in Miracle's embrace. 

"Shall ve go and see them now?" Miracle asked, softly. She may come on a little strong at times, but having a friend was still a new experience for her.

"Okay... let's go..." LP smiled, feeling secure. She dropped to her feet and headed for the door.

Miracle followed close behind. She shut the door after they left her room and then moved to LP's side once they were out of the house.

Brad and Janet were hugging after he had told her who he had seen in the car.

Magenta was leaning against the passgenger door talking to Nation.

Nation was sitting on the hood of the car.

"Why are you up there, Nation?" Riff Raff looked up at her, strangely.

Nation looked at him, shrugging. "I just am."

"I wanna go inside! My daughter's probably worried!" Frank struggled.

Miracle looked at her mother. "Mom, can you get Frank out?"

Magenta moved and opened the door with a warning look on her face. 

Frank waved her off and continued to walk. He glanced at the Earthling couple. "Brad, Janet..." he nodded his head.

Brad pulled Janet behind him, protectively.

Miracle blinked slowly at where Nation was sitting before looking at LP. "Vant me to stay vith you?" she asked softly so LP had support if she wanted it.

"Just for security." LP stretched her hand back and squeezed Miracle's gently.

Miracle squeezed back with understanding. She then looked at Frank.

Magenta was watching carefully.

Frank wandered all around the house, then spotted his daughter. He walked over, baring no emotion and just looked down at her. LP looked up at him fearfully, wondering what he could want. He had never been so silent like that, his mother had the same demeanor when delivering important news to him when he was about her age. He looked back at Miracle, then at Little Precious. "Daughter, I have something to say to you that's very important, it involves both of us as father and child..."

Miracle had a small smile on her face. She gently squeezed LP's hand to let her know it would be okay.

Little Precious smiled back at her, then looked at her father, hiding any fear she might have had. "Very well, continue." she allowed him to speak.

Frank then let out a sharp sigh and apologized for anything hurtful he had ever done to his daughter. LP couldn't believe her ears. She was also glad that it wasn't her fault that she would get harmed by him despite what he had always told her. 

"Wow Daddy...." LP sniffled.

Miracle carefully pulled her hand out of LP's and gave her a gentle push into Frank. A hug would make everyone involved feel better. She played with a small strand of her hair the soft smile on her face.

Little Precious and Frank shared their first father daughter hug.

Miracle's smile turned happier. She gave them a little privacy by looking at the wall. Maybe things would look up now, becoming better. She nodded, happy that things were going to get better, even if slowly.

Magenta looked at Riff Raff as Rocky managed to get the trunk open, the car okay though. "So, vhat vill happen now?" she asked her brother.

"I think we should still keep an eye on our former Master." Riff glanced at Frank as he hugged Little Precious. "I feel when he promised us a reward that time ago he might have fibbed."

Magenta nodded. "I do agree." she said softly. Frank may have seen the way he acted was wrong but that was made for LP not them, or Miracle.

Nation looked at Cosmo. "So, what was that glance?" she asked, smiling and referring to when he looked at Miracle earlier.

"What? I'm not! I just..." Cosmo looked at her reassuringly then looked back to what he was staring at. It wasn't what though, it was who. Miracle Vitus. 

Nation smiled at her brother. 

"Shall we return home, darling?" Frank gently let go of Little Precious.

LP nodded and wiped a tear as she was held in a gentle, loving way. "Yes, Daddy."

"Let it be! We return to Transsexual tonight!" Frank announced.

"R-Return?" LP trembled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the moon-drenched shores of our lovely planet?" Frank glanced down at her. 

"N-nothing Daddy I just... I.... I need to think about this!" LP dashed off, crying again.

"OH GROW UP, SWEETIE!" Frank snarled.

"Frank!" Miracle shouted in warning. She then went to follow LP. Maybe she could find someone who would help Frank to understand women emotions. 

Nation frowned at Frank. Strangely thinking the same as Miracle, he needed to know about younger women's emotions. 

Magenta looked at Frank and sighed slightly.

"Don't look at me like that," Frank jabbed a finger to Magenta's chest. "I'm boss, I give orders, I-" he let out a painful grunt as Magenta gripped his finger with a menacing smile. "Magenta..." he let out whimpers. "Let go..." Magenta just gripped even tighter.

Magenta looked at him, the smile still on her face. "In this case, 'Master', I am a superior. After all, I am a voman and understand how it feels. I think it's time for another lesson..."

Nation jumped down and stood next to Magenta. "I'll help." she told her.

"Magenta...." Frank broke down with tears of pain and fell on his knees. "Riff... control your sister!"

"She's a grown woman, Frank, I can't control her." Riff crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"LP, vhere are you?" Miracle called out, trying to find her new friend.

"In here..." LP replied, fading, as she was in Janet's room, lying on the floor, staring at the ceramic ceiling like she were suicidal.

Miracle burst into the room. Looking at the scene she went over to LP and opened her arms up. "Come here."

LP wiped her eyes and crawled over to Miracle for a hug.

Miracle wrapped her arms around LP. "Don't vorry, ve von't allow him to take you if you don't vanna go."

"I don't know if I wanna go back or not..." LP broke free of depressing emotion. "I like it here on Earth, but Transsexual IS my home... but Nana's there.... and... and... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Oh, sveetie, you need time to think it over," Miracle said, soothingly. "So, hopefully, he should give you that time."

"It's hard to choose..." LP glanced at the floor. "What would YOU choose?"

"Me? I don't know really, but if I HAD to choose, I'd at least stay here for a bit longer and then decide, but I vould ultimately stay if there vas a reason to." Miracle said.

"I guess.... Daddy will be king once Nana dies or retires... then me... and... and... I don't know..." LP sighed, holding herself as she crossed her legs.

Miracle put a hand on LP's shoulder. "Maybe if there is a reason to stay, Frank vould let you," she smiled softly. "But, if you explain to him you're not ready to go back yet, he may understand."

Magenta looked at Nation, still applying pressure on Frank's finger. "How long can I keep this pressure until it breaks?" she asked, not wanting to break his bone.

Nation shrugged. "Could be up to 10 minutes," she looked at Frank. "Now, Frank, a woman has complex emotions... If they find out something that shocks them or upsets them, they will tend to act like that, especially teenagers."

"Or if she has Furter blood." Riff joked.

Frank whimpered and winced in pain, but he was indeed listening to what the girls were telling him.

Magenta nodded to agree with Nation. "So, vomen need to be treated better, and you must listen to them, forcing a voman to do something she doesn't vant to vill make her resent you." she told Frank.

Nation's lips twitched at Riff's joke, she then nodded. "And telling her off for showing her emotions isn't good."

"OKAY!" Frank cried, still wincing. "PLEASE just let go, I think you're about to break my finger off!"

Magenta released Frank's finger.

Nation grabbed it, quickly, but gentler to make sure it wasn't broken. Seeing that it was okay, she let it go. 

Frank then nibbled on his finger like an injured young boy. He glared at Cosmo and Riff Raff for laughing at him. "Shut up..." he grumbled.

Magenta stood next to Riff and smiled. She idly started to play with a strand of Riff Raff's hair.

Riff smirked at her and gently held her, stroking her face with a finger. 

Magenta gently kissed his palm turning her head so she could. She then smiled up at him.

Nation lightly swatted his hand away from his mouth. "Don't nibble at it."

"Oh, what would you know?" Frank rolled his eyes at Nation. 

Nation gave a smile that almost mirrored her brother's creepy one. "I'm a doctor, remember?"

"Trust us." Cosmo added.

"You people are so weird!" Frank slammed his hand down, then let out a cry in pain as he glanced at his fingernails. "Oh dear, I think I broke a nail!"

Nation reached into her pocket of her white coat and pulled out a pair of scissors. "I'd be careful of who you call weird, you're pretty strange yourself."

"Excuse me?" Frank sounded offended. 

Nation took his hand and carefully cut his nail down so it wouldn't end up tearing.

"How long are you people gonna stay in my house!" Janet stomped her foot, looking like she was about to cry and she folded her arms, which alerted the teenage girls to come in and see everyone else. "I only allow friends in my house... and sane persons..."

Brad patted Janet's arm. He rubbed it soothingly, but saying nothing.

Magenta turned her head to look at Janet. "Shut it! Don't vorry, ve'll leave soon, stupid earthling." she muttered the last two words, looking back at Riff.

"I'm not stupid..." Janet whimpered.

Nation quickly whipped the scissors back in her pocket. "Well, now shall we get back in the car, to get out of Brad and Janet's hair?"

"We might as well, they're very unusual folks." Cosmo said.

The girls came in, LP holding Miracle's hand for safety.

"Right then, let's collect the girls." Riff Raff droned, glancing all around the house. He then saw Miracle coming in the corner of his eye. "Ah, girls. You've arrived."

"Sweetie, you okay?" Frank asked, sounding concerned.

LP shyly hid behind Miracle.

Miracle gave a small nod to Frank, squeezing LP's hand gently. "Are ve leaving now?"

Magenta nodded. "Yes, it seems ve aren't velcome for much longer in this house."

Nation gave a small smile to LP before going back to the car and helping Rocky back into the trunk of the car.

"You can't take my daughter away!" Janet wailed. "I am talking to you! Do you hear me!? I'll stop this! I KNOW PEOPLE!" Janet turned to Brad with an overbearing manner. "OH, BRAD DO, SOMETHING!"

Brad flinched at Janet's tone. He pushed up his glasses and gave a small cough. "Janet, we always knew this day would come..." he tried to coax, fearing the wrath of Magenta more than Janet.

"Oh god..." Janet walked off. "I need a drink...." 

Miracle winced at Janet's whine. She then looked worried as it seemed Janet would try to stop her from going with the others.

Magenta whirled around to look at Janet and Brad. Would they dare try to stop them from leaving with Miracle?

"Brad's scared of Aunt Magenta..." LP giggled under her breath and held her hand to her mouth.

Miracle's lips twitched with a smile. She took a deep breath through her nose and winced slightly as she did this. She looked at Brad, softly. "Thank you."

Brad gave a sad smile. "Just let us know you're okay, and I'll make sure your stuff is packed." his tone was just as soft. He walked over and hugged Miracle, lifting her off her feet, slightly. He then carefully set her back down. 

Miracle smiled, happily but it had a tint of sadness. She was happy he was letting her go with her real parents along with LP, Frank and the McKinley's but sad as she was leaving the home where she grew up.

Magenta smiled a short smile at Brad before leaving the house.

"WHAT!?" Janet growled at Brad. 

"Thank you, Mr. Majors!" LP chirped and bashfully smiled at Brad. "You know, Daddy says Earthlings are stupid and ugly but you're actually kinda cute."

"Enough of that, let's get going!" Frank commanded as they were all on their way out.

"Brad, how could you do that!" Janet snapped.

Brad, still in the house, looked at Janet. "It's for the best, Janet, and plus, I'm sure she'll make sure to visit when she can."

"Oh God..." Janet grabbed a bottle of scotch and drank straight from the bottle. She had never done that before, but now it felt like alcohol could keep her safe from mental trouble and pain.

Brad frowned. He couldn't believe Janet was drinking. Reaching out he snagged the bottle and instead poured her a small glass, better that than from the bottle.

Nation was smoking out the car window. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Check and check." Riff Raff commented as they all got inside the car. 

Miracle wondered where she would sit this time. 

Magenta wafted away the smoke, as a little of it still was in the front. "Sveetie, go sit in the back this time."

"That would be best," Nation nodded. "After all, in the back, it would be easier for you to duck down as well."

"Come sit with Daddy, sweetie." Frank pulled Little Precious onto his lap and held her securely.

"Daddy, I-" LP was cut off.

"Shh..." Frank pressed a finger against his daughter's lips. "It's going to be okay, sweetie, Daddy promises..."

Miracle went and looked at the people in the back of the car. "Who vants to be a temporary seat?" she asked with a light tone.

Magenta looked in the mirror to look at Frank. "Maybe you should listen to her, Master." she suggested.

Nation finished her cigarette and tossed the stub out of the window.

"Oh please she should listen to me, I don't take orders from children..." Frank then breathed his last words. "Even if that child has Magenta's frightening stare genetics..."

"I think she was talking about me, Daddy." LP clarified.

"Daddy knew that..." Frank glared at her.

Miracle slipped into the car and sat on Riff's lap. She maybe would've sat on Cosmo's but he wasn't a close relative, or her partner.

Magenta smirked slightly.

"And we're off." Cosmo pointed to the road to make Nation drive. "Go! Go! Go!"

"What a strange little man..." Little Precious said quietly about the bald man in front of her.

Nation glared at her brother, playfully. "I'm going, I'm going." she said.

Magenta clipped her belt in.

Miracle looked at Cosmo a small dreamy smile on her face. "I think he's cool, so... Forceful." she murmured.

"Things are going to be different, my Precious.... Daddy promises..." Frank rubbed noses with LP as they were off back home where they all belong.

"Really?" LP smiled.

"Daddy crosses his heart and hopes to die..." 

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you not do that with me?"

"What?" Frank sounded offended.

"Call yourself Daddy and talk to me like I'm five years old..."

"No..." Frank sighed and held her close. He then deeply inhaled her hair. "Oh Precious...."

Miracle shook herself out of her dreamy state. She blushed and then smiled. She leaned back so she was able to give her dad a hug.

Magenta looked out of the window a smile on her face.

Nation had them getting close to the castle.


	15. A Lovely New Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the OC named David being switched from David to Ralph over and over. When I did this RP with my friend, we wanted to call him Ralph, but then I realized that there is already a canon character named Ralph (I'm sure you know who I'm talking about: Ralph Hapschatt) his name is officially David Jenesis however.

Miracle shook herself out of her dreamy state. She blushed and then smiled. She leaned back so she was able to give her dad a hug.

Magenta looked out of the window a smile on her face.

"Enjoying the view?" Riff asked jokingly as he gently stroked his daughter's hair and was glad to be able to hug her again.

Miracle's eyes closed and she smiled hugging her dad.

Nation gave a small smile to the people in the back. She soon popped out, opened the gate drove them up the drive. Nation parked outside the castle door.

"Enter at your own risk.... or against your will..." LP read the gate and laid back gently into her father's grip.

Frank chuckled and gently patted her on the head. "I'm sure we'll all get along nicely now... Whatya say Riff?"

"Touch my daughter and you die." Riff glared at the transvestite.

Magenta jolted a little. She had kinda gone off in a daydream and only just heard the word 'die'.

"Don't argue, please." Miracle said, softly. She'd had enough of fights for tonight.

"Come on dear, Daddy will take care of you." Frank carried LP like a baby.

"DAAAADDDYYY!" LP groaned in protest.

Magenta got out of the car and opened the door for Riff and Miracle to get out.

Miracle opened her eyes and after smiling at her dad hugged Nation, though the seat was partially in the way. She then hugged Cosmo "Thank you, for coming to save me."

Nation smiled at her. "No need to thank us, sweetie."

"It was a pleasure." Cosmo winked at her.

Miracle blushed at the wink and gave a tiny giggle. She let her dad out first and then followed.

Magenta smiled at Nation. "But, still thank you, how can ve repay you?"

Nation's smile turned slightly sly, but barely noticeable. "We'll think of something even though you don't have to." she told them. 

"I propose we all go to bed." Frank said as he opened the door and let everyone in. "Miracle, you know where to sleep." 

"Daddy, can't she-"

"No, hon." Frank went off to carry her in her room.

Rocky bashed on the roof of the trunk.

Miracle sighed, but nodded, until she was allowed a comfier room, she'd have to go back in the dungeon room, but still it was better than where she could be put. 

Magenta looked at Frank go. She then looked at Miracle. "Vhere did you sleep vhen you came?"

Miracle looked at the floor. "Vell, I had the dungeon." she muttered, quietly, and she was still wearing Riff's coat, so it would be a little warmer.

"It's really damp down there you could catch cold." Riff mumbled. "Frank, couldn't she stay in a more warm and comfortable room?"

"It's my castle, I make the rules, I give the orders!" Frank stomp his foot.

"Daddy!" LP cried.

"Don't daddy me, go to bed." Frank sighed.

Miracle glanced at the adults. She then gave LP a tiny smile. "I-It's okay, it's better than having novhere to sleep at all."

Magenta frowned slightly. She didn't want Miracle to be put there, but she knew Frank could get easily annoyed if they argued. So in a way to keep anyone from getting hurt she looked at Frank. "Can she get some varm blankets at least?" she asked. She made a mental note to get her a more comfier room herself, even if she had to work harder for it.

Frank sharply sighed. "Fine... Excuse me..." Frank went to the spare room, and took out some old quilts and blankets with variety of colors. They were his and LP's old baby blankets handed down from generations. "Pick your favorite."

Miracle looked at the quilts and blankets. She picked one that looked the least sentimental but still looked warm. The ones that seemed more sentimental looked a little more used. "Can I please use this one?" The quilt itself was a red color, though it was a pretty light red.

Frank shrugged and gave a smirk. "If you would like." 

Riff was as surprised.

Magenta hid her surprise at the ones Frank had picked for her to choose from.

Miracle offered a tiny smile of gratitude. "Thanks." she mumbled. She then started to make her way to the dungeons. The red quilt was held carefully in her arms.

Magenta watched her daughter go. She still had a tiny frown on her face. Miracle was such a sweet girl, she was kind of sad she hadn't raised her but was glad of how she was raised. 'But i can make up for lost time' she thinks to herself.

The next morning, there were potatoes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast provided by Riff Raff, Magenta and Miracle. Little Precious met up with her father in the dining room as the Vitus family served them. There was also a stranger at the table which alarmed LP slightly. He had short black hair with a blue streak in. He seemed to be as pale as both Furters and had hazel eyes. He wore black jeans with a button up shirt. LP wondered if he could have been Transylvanian. 

"Little Precious, meet your suitor, David Jenesis." Frank smiled proudly by the boy. 

Miracle smiled a little at her and placed LP's plate down in her spot. She hoped David could prove to be good with LP. She knew him from school though he never really spoke to her.

Magenta was pouring drinks. She was eyeing David warily, although a small sparkle was in her eyes.

The boy, David, looked at LP. He got up and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you." he greeted, his voice was smooth and warm. He gave a small smile, his hazel eyes warm too though a little nervous.

Miracle smiled a little at her and placed LP's plate down in her spot. She hoped David could prove to be good with LP. She knew him from school though, he never really spoke to her.

Miracle stepped back waiting to take plates and stuff when she needed to.

Magenta was pouring drinks. She was eyeing Ralph warily, although a small sparkle was in her eyes.

David gently took her hand and kissed it before taking her to her seat and pulling the chair out for her. "Miss Furter." he stated, respectfully.

"Mr. Jenesis...." LP said in a quiet, nervous voice. 

Riff Raff smirked at the young couple and left to get Frank his morning glass of wine.

Miracle smiled softly. She blinked a couple of times as she imagined having breakfast with Cosmo. Her cheeks luckily remained blush free.

David gently pushed the chair back in so LP could sit comfortably at the table. He then sat in the space where he had been told to sit. "How are you today Miss Furter?" he asked her, trying to be polite, not really knowing how to act.

"Fine... a little hungry...." LP glanced at the array of foods. 

"Where did you find this one?" Riff whispered to Frank.

"He's actually a species of this Earth, but feels like an outsider, I thought he'd be perfect for my little princess." Frank replied with a cheeky grin.

David looked down a little for a couple of seconds he then looked up, a crooked smile on his face. "Sir, may we start getting some food?" he asked Frank. He wasn't used to dining with Aristocrats. But he was polite and seemed nice and he truly seemed interested in LP's best wishes, thus the reason for asking Frank. Anyone could see why he seemed an outsider: where many earthling boys would be interested more in sports and being 'jocks' he seemed more interested in finding out about LP, and he was a lot politer than most boys.

"Our morning meal is provided by none other than the Vitus family, David," Frank replied, warmly. "As they have for many, many generations for the Furters." 

Riff Raff came in with the food, his special today was honey baked ham. He removed the silver case and dropped the platter onto Frank's plate.

"This part is scary..." LP cowered, under her table as Magenta pulled out the electric knife. She once almost ate before everyone was served and her father wielded it under her chin to show he meant business and she's been afraid she'd get cut from it ever since.

David gave a polite smile to Frank. He glanced at LP. "Are you okay, Miss Furter?"

"I-I'll be fine..." LP shook a chill down her spine.

David gave her a gentle smile. "Hold my hand if you need to." he said, quietly.

LP smirked and held his hand, gently squeezing it.

"Shall I cut the ham, Master?" Magenta asked.

"Please." Frank allowed without hesitation.

Magenta switched on the knife and started to carve the ham. Her green eyes were concentrating on her task.

Miracle looked at her dad, she silently asked what else she could do. She was still pretty new to having to serve anyone.

David smiled crookedly and squeezed it lightly back.

Magenta soon finished carving the ham. She took the carving knife away and started to take it around so the others could take some, starting with Frank.

Miracle went over and poured the wine for Frank like Riff Raff told her. When it was filled up enough for Frank to drink, and the way he liked, she stepped back and handed the bottle back to her father. She had poured the three eating a drink of juice too, mostly for LP and David.

David smiled crookedly and squeezed it lightly back.

LP glanced down at the food and smiled. She was digging in as was Frank as he cut tiny slices from the main meat for himself. He always got the main morsel more than anyone, being head of the household. 

"Want some?" LP whispered up at Miracle. "I'm not that hungry... I can save you a bite or two..."

Miracle took a small glance at Frank. "Is that allowed?" she asked, in a whisper. She didn't want LP to get into trouble for her.

Magenta looked over at all the younger ones. She gave a tiny smile.

"After we all finish." LP assured Miracle with a friendly, confident smile. 

David let go of LP's hand so they both could eat. He started to eat neatly. 'I hope that I can get to know Little Precious she seems like a sweet girl.' he thought as he ate and observed how LP reacted with Miracle.

Frank smiled at everyone and happily ate. "So, daughter, have you decided if you'd like to go back to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved home planet?" he approached his daughter.

"Couldn't we stay a little longer here, Daddy?" LP bit her lip.

Frank glared at her, but took a deep breath, remembering Miracle's words to him earlier. "Sure, darling, whatever you want..." he had a crooked grin.

Miracle's smile brightened. That was nice to see that Frank had taken her words to heart, and to know they were allowed to eat, even if after the others. She gave a tiny nod her eyes showing her gratitude.

David's eyes moved to look between Frank and LP but otherwise he didn't react. He only left a little on his plate, as what was served up on his plate was a little too much for him. He was happy though that they'd be spending some more time on Earth, he could show LP around a little.

"Master, do you need any assistance in the lab today?" Riff asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Frank replied. "I'll meet you there after I finish my food and freshen up. I want the Ralph boy and my baby girl to get well acquainted. I don't care what your daughter does as long as she stays out of my makeup, clothes, and minds her business. Magenta, you can wash the dishes."

"I'll help, Daddy." LP offered.

"Don't be stupid, my dear... You're royalty..." Frank chuckled and patted her on the head. "You have your future lover to worry about once you become the next Queen of Transsexual and I take heir to the throne."

Miracle nodded to show she wouldn't go through Frank's stuff. She started to put the used plates on the cart. She would take the plates through for her mother to wash.

Magenta helped her, placing the ones that weren't being used on the cart too.

David wiped his mouth on the napkin. "Would you like to accompany me for lunch and a movie?" he asked LP.

Riff smiled at them and decided to help Magenta with the dishes real quick before he would assist Frank in the lab and hopefully not get whipped this time.

Miracle pushed the cart though to the kitchen to unload then brought it back for the rest of the plates. 'Should I ask if I can go visit Cosmo, after I help with the dishes?' she thought, trying to decide if she could ask. She didn't know if Frank would need her for anything else that day, or if he would want her to watch David and LP until they got to town when she could go see Cosmo and allow David and LP some time alone until they needed to go back.

Magenta tilted her head to keep up the view of respect to Frank before going to wash the dishes.

"Umm... Okay... What movie?" LP asked with a warm smile. 

David gave her a warm smile back "I was thinking we could decide when we get there." he shrugged. "And is there any types of food you would prefer Miss Furter?" he asked. He still kept up the 'Miss Furter' as he would call her by her name only if she asked him to.

"I've always wanted to try this food you call iced cream," LP thought. "Also that popped corn..."

David let out a small chuckle. "I think we can arrange that," he said. "We can have ice cream for dessert after lunch, and we'll have popcorn at the movies." he smiled. He took it in his stride knowing that as someone from an alien species she wouldn't know everything about humans.

"If Frank doesn't need you, it's quite alright me and I'm sure it'll be fine with your mother." Riff replied to his daughter's thoughts on visiting Cosmo at the TV Station.

Magenta had started to wash the dishes in the kitchen. She was quietly humming a soft song as she did.

Miracle smiled, she kissed Riff Raff on the cheek. "I'll ask him right now" she said, quietly. She sidled up to Frank. "Vill you be needing me to do anything today, sir?" she asked him, quietly so as not to disturb.

"Nothing else besides washing the dishes, but thank you, Miracle..." Frank rose up and glanced at everyone in the room. "Excuse me you all, but I must get my work done, but first I should apply my makeup. I look naked without it!" he walked off.

"Okay..." LP smiled at David about their date today and walked over to Miracle with a plate with a few slices of ham. "Here Miracle, you can have the bigger pieces."

Miracle smiled softly and took the plate, nibbling on one of the slices LP had left her. "Thank you LP." she said, one-arm hugging her friend. She then pulled back and smiled. "Vill you be going straight avay?" she asked then, maybe she could walk into town with them.

David helped put the rest of the plates on the cart as not to seem rude. "We can wait for you if you like, could you show me around Miss Furter, I'd love to get to know your home." When he wasn't sitting, and when he was walking the streak of blue hair fell into his face covering one eye.

"I still need to get a little freshened up, maybe you could come with us?" LP shrugged with a smile. She then turned to David. "I just have to get dressed and brush my teeth, David. I'll be right back, I don't spend as much time in the bathroom with working on myself like my father does."

David ran his hand through his hair, to push the blue strand back. "See you when you're done, Miss Furter." he smiled charmingly at her.

"Will do, David." LP smiled at him and went to her room, into her private bathroom.

While there, Frank watched from his room about to apply his favorite shade of lipstick. He heaved a sharp sigh. "My baby girl's growing up..." he then went back in his room and then he would be off to the lab for more work at hand.

Miracle nodded and smiled. "I vill go quickly help my mother and then make myself presentable." she said. Though she wasn't happy Frank was setting up a suitor for LP without consulting LP first she was happy that it was Ralph, after all he was a nice boy. She pushed the now loaded cart off and nibbled at the pieces of ham she was allowed.

Magenta, though not liking to work hard, was enjoying the time she had to think while doing so.

Miracle took the cart to the kitchen, now finished her ham. Mom, is it okay if I go down to town vith LP and David?" she asked, unloading the cart and put a few scraps left in the bin. She then started to quickly, but methodically dry the dishes.

Magenta looked at Miracle and gave a tiny smile. "Of course, you can, and I shall see about an outfit for you to borrow."

Miracle smiled at her mother and nodded. "Thank you, Mom." she started to finish up the last dishes that needed drying.

David looked around the dining room as he waited, quietly. "This architecture is amazing." As he walked around the castle, there was a distant bonging. There was the castle clock and it slowly opened up to reveal a mess of cobwebs and a skeleton which looked like a Halloween decoration of sorts, but the skeleton looked frail and could break easily and looked very genuine. His eyes widened frantically as he looked at the skeleton. "This gives a new meaning to 'skeletons in the closet'." He turned from the skeleton, knowing it was weird if he continued to stare at the skeleton. He then looked around the hallway, as he saw suits of armor, intrigued.

Magenta went and fetched Miracle an outfit for the day. She chose a pair of black high-heeled Mary- Jane's, a red long-sleeved shoulder-less top and a rather frilly black knee length skirt. It was nice and a little more modest than her normal clothes. She then quickly went back to give them to Miracle.

Miracle found herself feeling really cheery. She put the dry dishes away and then used the sink to wash her hands and face.

"Ugh... what to wear? what to wear...." LP thought to herself. She never cared what she wore much like the rest of the folks in her family. Frank bought a lot of girly and dressy things for her to wear but she secretly burned them all. She wanted to wear her usual outfit, but she knew Frank wouldn't approve of her to go out on a special occasion in rags such as those.

Magenta, who had just passed LP's room, heard what she had said and knocked on the door popping her head in. "Sorry to disturb you, Little Precious, but I think maybe you could vear a nice but simple top and maybe a nice skirt." she suggested. This was one of her rarer motherly moments, usually she would have just gone straight past or stopped and just told her to wear whatever before carrying on.

"Oh, thanks Aunt Magenta." LP smiled at her. Before Miracle was a factor in everyone's lives in the castle, LP and Magenta were like mother and daughter. 

Magenta smiled at her. "Look vith Miracle here our relationship may be a little different, but for as long as I am around you can still come to me about anything." she said, softly. She then winked and carefully shut the door and made her way back to the kitchen.

Miracle looked at her mother as she came in. She looked at the clothes she was handed and smiled. "Thanks, Mom." she said and then went into a room that was next to the pantry, at her mother's instruction. Miracle came out only to have her hair attacked by Magenta with a brush. She then had to have some powder to cover up some of the bruising on her face.

Magenta hadn't really attacked her hair with a hairbrush but she did have to brush it. She then put the powder on Miracle's face. Taking the dirty clothes she sorted them out to be washed including Riff's coat.

Riff checked on Miracle and Magenta and couldn't help but snicker when he saw Miracle groan and wince when her mother combed through her wild and untamed hair.

Miracle heard her dad's laugh and glared at him, though it was half-hearted. As soon as Magenta was done she escaped from the 'hairbrush of doom'. Her hair back to it's smooth shiny state. She smiled slightly and then skipped out to find Ralph and LP.

Magenta started to laugh a little. "That vas a bit funny." she said, smiling at Riff.

"Reminds me of when Mother did your hair and you cried and fidgeted." Riff teased.

Magenta rolled her eyes, fondly. She gave Riff a playful shove. "Oh, quiet, I vas better than vhen Mother tried to trim your hair." she teased back.

Little Precious smiled at her godmother and got dressed in the outfit as suggested. LP felt very unusual to be dressing more girly than she would like as she looked in her mirror with spotlights but she seemed to be handling it okay. She then curled her hair down a little to look more natural than the raven curls she inherited from her father's side of the family. She then went to the top of the stairs to capture David's attention, remembering her father's 'mating calls' when attracting Earthlings into his grasp. "Shmola, David..." she clicked her tongue and formed a small smile in her lips which looked like a smirk.

David looked up the stairs at LP. His hazel eyes widened as he watched her head down the stairs. "W-Wow Miss Furter you look so pretty." he said, quietly. He gave a small smile and hoped that maybe she would smile back. She looked really pretty but he preferred her sweet smile to a smirk.

"Um... Thanks..." LP smiled, she never really cared about her looks. She felt like she was adopted because of that. The Furter clan were all the same, but she was very, very different from them. "We'll see to Miracle before we leave, okay?"

David offered his arm to LP. "That's fine with me, Miss Furter."

LP noticed his arm and recognized her father did that to his many guests and sending her off to bed early every night. She smiled and held his arm in a loving manner. She then turned to see Miracle.

"You look pretty, Miracle..." LP smiled with a small pink tint in her cheeks. "You coming with us to the motion picture film show?"

Miracle looked at their linked arms and smiled. She then shook her head. "No, I'm coming to town and I vill go a short vhile, vhile you go to the movies," she said, still smiling and gratefully. "Thank you."

David smiled slightly at Miracle and then smiled wider at LP. "How about we all meet up for lunch after the movie?"

"Sounds kind, fun and wonderful of you." LP smiled at Ralph. She then turned to Miracle. "Sound good with you, Miracle?"

"Sure, sounds great," Miracle smiled. She wondered maybe Cosmo would join them, if she were brave enough to ask him.

David nodded once again and headed for the door with LP. "Let's go."

"DADDY!" LP called. "We're leaving now!"

Silence filled the air.

"Daddy?"

More silence.

"DADDY!!!" LP sighed, rushed back upstairs, went in Magenta's room for a minute then came out to the lab up in the elevator and bashed a stick against a gong. "DADDY, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

Frank jumped a little, turned slightly and heavily shut his eyes. "Did you need to use that blasted thing...?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going away now with Ralph." LP smiled apologetically.

"Very well," Frank sighed with a smile and kissed LP on her forehead. "Have a good time, my little squirrel..."

"Bye Daddy!" LP smiled and dashed away to join the others.

Miracle looked surprised at LP's quickness. She chuckled and then opened the door to let LP, David and herself out.

David carefully hooked LP's hand into the crook of his arm and walked through the door with her. "Thanks, Miracle." he said, after they passed through the door. He then led the girls towards the town.

Miracle smiled and shut the door as she followed the couple. She looked around taking in the scenery.

"Where is this, how you say, movie thee-ate-rr?" LP asked in a very pronounced turn of phrase.

David gave a small chuckle, informing her. "The movie theater is about five minutes from the TV Station, we'll go past the place where we can have lunch, after the movie on the way."

"I like the sound of that." LP smiled politely, this time she felt willing, comfortable and safe.

Miracle just continued to follow. A little slower than normal as she wanted to give them a little time to get to know each other better without her disturbing them.

With luck, Cosmo stepped out of the TV Station and was in his usual scrubs. There was a young man that had been in the station and Cosmo grinned eerily at him. "Good luck if you live to be 30!" Cosmo cackled at him as he walked off, then he turned to Miracle. "Oh, hello... it's my little friends..."

"Hi," Miracle said, gratefully jogging over to Cosmo, and she sounded shy once she came up close to him. "I thought I'd come to visit."

"My Miracle, if I do say so, you look prettier than Nation on her prom date..." Cosmo smirked and held Miracle close. "Come inside..."

Miracle blushed lightly but went in with Cosmo. "Th-Thank you" she said, quietly, embarrassed but happy about the compliment.

David smiled at LP. "What kind of things do you like? For example, action, sci-fi, romance, ect.?"

"Sci-Fi, what's that?" LP grew deeply curious and interested. 

"Sci-Fi is short for science fiction, it's mostly about things such as Invading aliens, robots and futuristic stuff..." He explained, making sure to put emphasis on invading, after all he really liked LP so far and didn't want to offend her. Then he stopped a second seeing Miracle run over. "Shall we come fetch you when we're heading for lunch?" he asked Miracle.

Miracle held onto Cosmo's hand. "So, v-vould you like to join us for lunch?" she asked him, shyly. Her green eyes were light, seemingly changed with her moods.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my dear." Cosmo took her hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman. 

"Aliens?" LP felt deeply concerned. She wanted to go to Miracle, but she saw Miracle already with Cosmo. 

Seeing her discomfort he gave her a tiny smile. "Don't worry, no one will know, and we don't have to watch a sci-fi." he told her, quietly. From the look in his eyes it was clear he wouldn't tell anyone and he didn't care she was an alien herself.

"Comedy's a funny movie right? I like to laugh." LP smirked with a tiny giggle.

David nodded and led LP to the theater. "Okay, comedy it is."

"Make em laugh!" LP gushed and laughed already as they were on their way.

David chuckled and kept up at a nice, even, slow pace. "Miss Furter, may I ask if I can call you by your first name?" he asked, a crooked smile on his face.

"You may, it's Little Precious, you can call me LP, Little Precious or just plain Precious, I'll answer to either," LP smiled, blushing at his crooked smile. She just found it so cute and lovable. "Just don't' call me Daddy's little hot dog."

"Don't worry, I won't," David said with his smile still in place. "I'll call you... Precious... As that is what you are, Precious..." he added the last part a little quieter, than the rest. His cheeks tinged a little pink. 

Little Precious's face flushed bright pink and she felt internally warm and sweat beaded down her face. 

David fell into silence, but it wasn't an awkward one, well not too awkward. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he had admitted that on the first day of meeting her.

"I think you'd like Transsexual, David." LP whispered as they got to a not so crowded movie theater. "It's the land of the night, the stars shine like diamonds in the night sky, we do the Time Warp..." LP sighed dreamily.

David looked at LP. His smile turned into one with pure amazement in. "Sounds wonderful, I would love to join you there," he said, softly. "But I want you to get to know me before you make a full decision about me." he stopped outside the theater a moment, taking both her hands in his.

Miracle blushed and smiled shyly, yet sweetly at Cosmo. "So, vhat is there to do around here?" she asked softly. She was crushing on him big time, but tried to hide it so she wouldn't seem needy.

"Well, we can lock people in cages and sing in front of them..." Cosmo listed. "We can have some elegant food, we can dance in my dressing room, anything your little heart, or in this case, three hearts desire..."

Miracle smiled and blushed, looking at the floor. "I don't really know how to dance." she admitted, quietly. She liked the sound of dancing, though, if she only knew how to. Singing also sounded fun, but she thought it would be good to do that when she felt up to it.

"Here, let me show you..." Cosmo took her hands, ready to teach her how to waltz. "Shall we dance?"

Miracle blushed as she looked up. "O-Okay." her voice was just louder than a whisper. She may not know how to dance, but from what she had heard about the girls who had learned from school, that looking at her feet while learning was bad. 

Cosmo's blue eyes entranced her a little too, even from behind his glasses. 

Cosmo played some classical music from a nearby radio and snaked one hand behind Miracle's back, carrying a rose in his teeth and smiling charmingly. He then took her arm and pulled her on the dance floor and dipped her a few times, looking into her glamorous, green eyes.

"It's a wonderful tradition..." he then took her to the other side, spun her in a small circle and dipped her again. "Nation and I were forced to take dance lessons after being a couple of snotty kids and putting fake spiders in our mother's drawers. So, tell me about you."

Miracle blushed slightly, but had a smile of delight on her face. "Vell, I vas raised by Brad and Janet, met LP, and then met my real parents. I like to vatch stars at night, and I love music. The von lesson I vas good at vas music." she explained. She didn't think of herself as above average, except in music, it was her best subject, especially piano, or if she had one, a harp.

"Interesting.... What did you play?" Cosmo asked as he yanked her up to face him in a loving way.

Miracle's breath caught slightly when he did that. She moistened her lips before she spoke. "I play piano, and the harp mostly."

"I've always wanted to see those played up close." Cosmo smiled deeply at her. "Maybe someday I can watch you jam."

Miracle looked into his blue eyes. "I could do that." She was totally becoming enamored by him, her lips slightly parted so she could breathe. 'Is this vhat falling in love is?' she found herself thinking in her head. She wanted to lean forward slightly to press her lips into his, but she didn't want to seem too forward either.

David looked at LP. His smiled turned into one with pure amusement as she talked about her home planet and galaxy. "Sounds wonderful, I would love to join you there, but I want to get to know you before I make a full decision about me." he stopped outside the movie theater, taking both her hands in his.

"It's a wonderful planet..." LP sighed. "I'm still deciding whether to go back or not... So, tell me about yourself, David..."

David smiled gently. "Well, I live on my own, let's just say me and my parents didn't get along, I like to read, go for walks, but I quite often like to be alone, except maybe spending time with you." he said, quietly.

David and LP then went inside as Cosmo and Miracle were alone together just as well as they were.


	16. Date Day Afternoon

The human boy and alien girl stepped inside the theater. 

"Let's get going, shall we?" LP asked as she grabbed her popcorn.

David grabbed the drinks and his popcorn, he liked the other flavor compared to what LP did. Soon they were in the room with the screen that would play the movie they were going to watch. This was a movie called 'Police Academy 2'. 

LP followed David in the theater room, several people stared at them.

David showed LP to their seats. "Just ignore them, Precious." he whispered, placing the drinks in the holders and took the popcorn so she could sit down. 

"I feel like those people are looking right through me..." LP squirmed as she sat beside David.

"Don't worry, Precious, they're probably wondering what I'm doing with a girl as pretty as you." David whispered, taking her hand.

LP smiled and in return took his and turned her eyes to the screen as the movie was about to start.

David looked at her a little longer. He then looked at the screen as the movie started. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as they started to watch the movie.

LP leaned back and crossed and uncrossed her legs over and over as she shivered with anticipation for the movie. She gently cooed and quietly whimpered as Ralph was comforting and gently cuddling with her. The only thing close to a picture show she saw was a documentary of her father and godparents on Earth doing the well-known story in the town called The Denton Affair.

David smiled softly. He was quite enjoying this time with LP. He watched her reactions to the funny bits in the movie, explaining if she didn't get it. 

"That guy's weird, but I like him." LP giggled at the cop making sound effects. 

David nodded, whispering. "Yeah, he's cool, but the really tall guy, Hightower, is funny."

Someone started to flick bits of popcorn at the couple while, snickering quietly.

LP turned her head as she felt popcorn hit the back of her head. "Hey could you please stop that?" she asked with a hard whisper. "It's very rude."

David looked around at the one who was flicking the popcorn. His hazel eyes hardened and seemed scary. He glared at the person, who gulped and stopped flicking the popcorn. He then looked at LP, his eyes softening.

"O-Okay." the person muttered quietly. He had been scared of David and with LP adding to it, he felt it best to stop.

David squeezed LP's hand, smiling. He soon let go of her hand, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her gently to rest against him and the hand of that arm just rested on her shoulder, so it was obviously a friendly type cuddle, not a perverted one.

 

Miracle smiled softly, outside with Cosmo. She did lean in a bit more.

"M-Miracle... I know we just met not too long ago... but... I really like you..." Cosmo admitted, turning redder than Nation's hair.

Miracle smiled sweetly. "I really like you too." she whispered, and went to kiss his cheek.

"My sister was right, even if it kills me to say it..." Cosmo blushed deeply and held Miracle close in his arms.

Miracle leaned her head on his shoulder. The kiss had landed lovingly on his cheek. She hugged him back fully. "This is nice." she whispered. She quietly started to hum. She was enjoying the hug very much.

"Would you like some hot or iced tea?" Cosmo walked to the mini fridge and cracked it open with drinks. "I just want to make you comfortable, my dear..."

"Could I get some iced tea, please?" Miracle asked him, sitting on the arm of a chair.

"Straw or no straw?" Cosmo offered, pouring a glass for her and a glass for himself, placing a lemon wedge in the rim of his. 

"A straw please." Miracle said as she smiled and watched him make the drinks.

"Straw, straw, straw..." Cosmo picked through the straws and gently placed one in Miracle's glass and walked over to her with glasses in both his hands. He handed the one with the straw to Miracle. "Tea for you, my sweet."

"Thank you, dear doctor." Miracle smiled, taking a sip of the iced tea so she wouldn't get too embarrassed at the nickname she had given him. She looked around properly.

"Your eyes are full of unique, everlasting beauty." Cosmo smiled lovingly down at Miracle as he sat beside her, comfortably.

Miracle's gaze looked at Cosmo. Her eyes seemed surprised and she blushed. "You're sveet."

"No, I'm only an amateur..." Cosmo smiled bashfully. 

Miracle soothingly stroked his arm with her free hand, smiling. "Vell, even if you think so, I think you are better than that."

Nation glanced at the couple through a door and smiled. She then went off to check on a patient.

Miracle had finished her drink and had also moved so she could be near Cosmo and slightly more comfy. She leaned her head back and smiled up at Cosmo. "Vhat sort of foods do you like?"

"Let's see... Italian... Chinese..." Cosmo tried to list. "I simply love seafood... and pastas...."

Miracle smiled. "I like Chinese, Italian, and pasta too, plus Indian food."

Cosmo smiled at Miracle. He was so glad he had found her, but she wondered if she really liked him back or if she was just pitying him. he had a large female fan base, but they were just fans. Nation loved him too, but around last year they weren't developing as well as they used to as if they had forgotten how to fall in love and just remained close friends as siblings.

Miracle reached up and stroked his cheek with her fingers. "Cosmo, I vant a relationship vith you, I really like you ever since I saw you the other day..." her tone was soft and almost shy. She liked him as a kid, but not in the same way now. 

"Miracle... Do you think we could be..." Cosmo gulped in mid-sentence. "...a match for each other?"

Miracle gave a sweet smile. "Ve could be, yes, even if sometimes, ve von't like every single thing each other likes." she told him. If they liked all the same things, it would get boring, but with some differences, it would stay good.

"I'm glad we discovered this." Cosmo grinned as he held Miracle secure in his arms.

Miracle closed her eyes with a smile. She rested her hands on top of his arms and giggled. As he held her he had brushed against her ticklish spot. She would've just hummed happily otherwise. She smiled almost sheepishly at her older, distant cousin. 

"Little Precious must be lucky to have met a lovely girl like you." Cosmo smiled down at her.

Miracle's smile turned into a soft one, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm lucky to have met her, I mean if I had never met her, ve probably vouldn't have met again."

"She seems like a lovely girl..." Cosmo looked down at her. "I'm glad you have someone you can trust and befriend."

"But, now I have more than her," Miracle nodded. "Because of how great-of friends ve have become, I got to meet you again, and my true parents, and of course, Nation too."

"It's great to see you again." Cosmo smiled at her. Then the door opened. "Ah, Nurse Ansalong."

"I just thought I'd let you know, there's people out here wanting autographs." Laura replied.

Miracle looked at Nurse Ansalong. She then looked up at Cosmo. "You can go give autographs if you vant to." she said with a smile.

"It should be just a minute." Cosmo smiled apologetically.

Miracle smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips after she said, "It's fine, Cosmo, your fans need you too."

Ricky came in the room, looking quite disheveled. "They're getting pretty rowdy." he muttered.

Cosmo smiled. "Alright, I shall return." he walked off, gently passing Rest Home Ricky and Nurse Ansalong. 

Miracle watched him go a loving smile on her face.

Ricky looked at Laura. "Who's she, Laura?" he asked once he saw Miracle.

"Miracle Vitus," the nurse replied. "She's Cosmo and Nation's distant cousin from Riff Raff and Magenta." 

Miracle looked at Ricky and Laura, smiling. "Nice to meet you both."

Ricky shook her hand quickly. He looked at Laura. "You know why she's here?"

Miracle gave an almost shy smile before she answered. "I came to see Cosmo."

"I think she has a thing for Cosmo." Laura giggled and whispered in Ricky's ear.

Ricky grinned and looked between Laura and Miracle. "Aww... Sweet..." he whispered to Laura.

Miracle looked at them, figuring roughly they were talking about her, and blushed. She twisted a strand of hair between her fingers.

"We best go and sort out the patients." Ricky said, having smoothed out his uniform.

Miracle went and sat back down to wait for Cosmo's return.

 

"RIFF RAFF, GET IN HERE!" Frank barked and his voice echoed around the walls of the castle. The dogs outside whimpered and crouched beneath the trees and bushes after hearing Frank's terrifying, direct, commanding voice.

Magenta let Riff go. She straightened his outfit up, quickly. "Go brother, I'm sorry if I get you in trouble for this." she said, quietly.

"I'll miss you so much." Riff Raff kissed the top of her forehead and rushed off to help Frank in the lab. "What did you ask me for, Master?"

rank turned to him, looking deeply unhappy. His makeup was running as if he had been crying the whole time he was waiting for Riff.

Riff found this distressing. "Master, what's wrong? Is it your daughter?"

Frank shook his head.

"Did you break a nail?"

Another shake.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I WANT A LOVE THAT'LL LAST FOREVER!" Frank wailed and buried his face in Riff's chest and hugged him, nearly causing suffocation.

"Erm... There, there..." Riff patted his back, reluctantly. "What about Rocky?"

"I don't know," Frank pulled out of the hug and stared at the floor. "He's a handsome creation like we intended, but... he seems to be more interested in Janet... Also Janet and Brad's marriage is collapsing... I don't know what to do!"

Riff then turned his head and saw Magenta come in with a guest. Not just any guest, Nation.

"Have we met?" Frank asked with a crossed face.

Magenta almost gave a deadpan look. But seeing Frank's face kept it looking serious.

Nation looked at Frank. "Dr. Nation McKinley," she grew a concerned look on her face after gently greeting him. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine... How are you? Welcome to my home..." Frank sounded nervous.

Riff's eyes widened at him, he never saw Frank act SHY around a possible lover.

Even Magenta's eyes widened slightly. Magenta looked at Riff smiling slightly, as she knew Frank wasn't looking.

"I'm okay," Nation said, keeping a gentle look on her face. She walked over to the transvestite and offered a clean handkerchiefs. "Here, Frank."

"Uhmm...thanks..." Frank smirked and took the handkerchief, wiping his eyes dramatically, looking into Nation's eyes. "Shall I call you Dr. Nation McKinley?"

Nation gave a half-smile, half-smirk, though it was a gentle one. "You can call me Nation, if you wish, or Dr. McKinley, whichever you feel comfortable with." Her eyes had a spark of amusement as she found it funny at the dramatics, but it was also very Frank-like.

Frank chuckled and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Dr. McKinley..." 

"Could Frank-N-Furter be falling in love?" Riff wondered as he stood next to Magenta.

"Maybe, it could be a good thing if so." Magenta whispered back.

Nation's smile turned warmer too. "You are welcome. And before you ask, I came here because I wanted to see you again and check on your finger," she said, adding the bit about his finger at the end so it wouldn't sound too mushy. Even when he did bad things when she saw him first, she had developed a liking of him. And she wanted to get to know him better.

"Erm.... Maybe... Nation maybe I... I could make you dinner sometime...?" Frank offered, stroking the back of his neck anxiously. 

Nation gave a toothy smile, her eyes crinkling slightly and dimples came into view. "I'd like that." Today, for her normal clothes, she had chosen an elegant pencil skirt, a nice top, and her normal white coat. She also wore black high-heels. 

Magenta looked like she would fall from the shock of Frank offering to cook Nation dinner sometime, but recovered quickly.

Nation smiled at Frank. "Are you busy?"

"Not really..." Frank smirked.

"But Master, you called me here..." Riff raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, that'll be all, Riff Raff." Frank waved him off.

Riff shrugged and just accepted that he could spend more time with Magenta today.

Magenta smiled at her brother. This is the first time in ages Frank didn't make the two not have much time to spend together.

Riff and Magenta's eyes followed him leaving and Riff took Magenta's hand as they walked off to his room for some privacy.

"S-Sure..." Frank twitched slightly and wore his winning Cheshire Cat grin with a wink. "Come see what's on the slab..."

Nation gave a small chuckle at the saying. "Well, let's go then."

Frank nodded and left with Nation down the elevator to show her more of the castle.

Nation looked around as they went.

 

The movie was nearing it's end, David wincing slightly at Zed's falling. When it ended, he looked at LP, an amused smile on his face. "Did you enjoy it, Precious?"

"That was a lovely movie, I'd like to do it again sometime." LP replied with a gushy smile. It seemed like all day today everyone was bountiful with love.

David smiled. "We can do it again sometime." he said. He looked at the empty boxes of popcorn and drink cups and picked them up and prepared them to be thrown away. He then held out a hand to LP. 

LP threw her garbage away and put her hand in David's hand.

David smiled. "Well, we have a little time before lunch, shall we take a walk?" he asked her.

"I would like to walk with you." LP smiled as she followed David.

David smiled and guided her out of the theater. "I know a great park." 

It was a stereotypical park with; a play park, a decent-sized park and a walkway. 

"I don't think I've been to a park before..." LP said as she glanced at the play area full of wonder.

David smiled. "Shall we go on the swings?" He asked, he could see her wonder and how she was looking mostly at the play park part of the park.

"Umm... If you don't mind..." LP replied with a slight blush in her cheeks.

David took her to the play park. While other people their age wouldn't be interested, he didn't mind doing some childish things. 

LP happily giggled and played around the equipment. While playing, LP made a discovery she was doing and finally got to do for the first time and it was with David. She got to have a real childhood experience.


	17. Happy Endings

What a day this turned out to be. LP got to experience a childhood by playing in the park with David after their movie, Miracle got to experiment the Transylvanian sign with Cosmo, and Frank may be in love with Nation. David found LP to be very special and unique, Miracle bonded a great relationship with her distant cousin, and Frank-N-Furter may have discovered true love with Nation McKinley.

LP was now talking to David about her homeland after playing on the roundabout. He took her to the pond since she had never heard of one. "Is a pond like a beach?" LP tilted her head. "We have a lot of beaches back home..."

David shook his head fondly to inform her. "It's a smaller body of water than a lake."

"Oh, I never heard of those before, we have moon-drenched shores though." LP walked over with David to the mysterious pond.

David took her there. He pointed out some ducks.

"Quacks!" LP called the ducks with a smile. David looked at her strangely. "Isn't that what they're called? Quacks?"

David chuckled and shook his head again. "They're called 'ducks', Precious," he explained. "'Quack' is the sound they make."

"I knew that." LP smiled bashfully.

"I don't mind, Precious. I sometimes get things confused," David smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders and looked at his watch. "Almost time for lunch," he then took her hand again. "Shall we go fetch Miracle for lunch?"

"Let's get going, and thank you so much for this fun, David." LP beamed at him.

David smiled crookedly. "No need for thanks, Precious. It was a pleasure."

They walked along, nearly running into Cosmo and Miracle with deep love in their eyes from being alone together. They were all happy they had found their destined loves and were happy to see their friends with their destined soul mates.

"Well, I see we have two love birds." Cosmo announced as LP came with Ralph.

"Dr. McKinley!" LP cried with deep blush in her face and hid behind David.

David blushed slightly, but gave a smile. "I see two too." he retorted, playfully.

Miracle giggled and wrapped her arms around Cosmo's waist.

LP poked her head out and shyly waved. "Lunch time."

"Yes indeed it is, Princess Precious." Cosmo smirked. "You can come out, I was just kidding."

"Thanks Dr. McKinley." LP stepped out from behind Ralph.

"Call me Cosmo." the doctor insisted.

David smiled and squeezed LP's hand gently, looking at Cosmo and Miracle. "Are you both ready?"

Miracle nodded. "Yeah." She looked up at Cosmo lovingly.

 

Back at the castle, Frank and Nation were making their own plans once they were away from Riff Raff and Magenta. Frank had given Nation a tour of the castle. Might as well make her comfortable while she was a guest in his home.

Frank had finished the tour and stood in front of Nation with his hands together. "And that concludes our tour of the Frankenstein Place. Any questions?" he smiled nervously.

Nation looked at Frank and smiled. "Dark, mysterious, and a little creepy... I like it!"

Frank smiled at Nation's compliment. "It's a spaceship, you know..." he looked down and shuffled his heel into the floor.

Nation looked even more interested and impressed too. "Did you build it?"

Frank turned red, he wanted to take credit, but Riff Raff had done it. He took credit for creating Rocky and that nearly got him murdered. "No... Riff Raff did..." Frank admitted. "The spaceship part anyway, I did most of the decorating..." he smiled, reassuringly.

"Well, I love your taste in decorating." Nation smiled at him. She may have seemed to anyone who wasn't a Transylvanian, she was just saying it to make him feel better, but she sincerely meant to be sincere.

"Really...?" Frank looked deep into her eyes.

Nation looked into his eyes in return, placing a hand on his cheek. "Yes, really."

Frank smiled, feeling his hearts flutter and his palms sweat around Nation. He had never felt this infatuated with someone since he created Little Precious and Rocky.

Nation smiled kindly at him. Her thumb caressed his cheek bone.

"Nation..." Frank looked down at her, holding her in his arms. "Are you... seeing anybody?"

Nation looked up at him and smiled gently. "I'm not seeing anyone." She told him as her hands moved from his cheek and arm to his shoulders.

"What if..." Frank bit his lip nervously down at her. "We became a couple... Would you appreciate it...?"

Nation's eyes widened slightly and then became slightly creased at the corners as a bright smile spread across her face. "I'd really like that."

"I-If you don't' mind...?" Frank blushed as she glanced into Nation's eyes. "Precious needs a mother after all..."

Nation blushed slightly, smiling again. "She is a nice girl. I'd like that, but only if she is okay with it too."

"We can talk it over with her eventually." Frank wrapped an arm around her.

Nation nodded and rested her forehead lightly against his neck. "So, Frank what would you like to do now?" she asked, quietly.

"Why don't we get ourselves some glorious food?" Frank suggested. "We can go out to the diner."

Nation smiled and nodded, "Sounds great." she told him, giving him a kiss on the neck and pulled away to look at him.

Frank looked back down at her and it was confirmed with Riff Raff and Magenta's hypothesis. Frank-N-Furter had indeed fallen in love and for indeed love, not for lust and peace was restored for everyone.

 

Soon enough after the dates of lunch and the girls were happy to spend time with people they loved, Frank was even delighted. He started decorating the castle sometime later in his best corset and fishnets. He threw a grand celebration in the castle and invited some Transylvanian conventionalists as today was a special wedding day. Not just any wedding, it was a triple wedding. Miracle would be wed to Cosmo, LP would be wed to David and Frank would be wed to Nation.

Nation was in a simple but beautiful white dress. It had a red rose on the side of the waist and the skirt ended in a very pale pink colour. Her hair had pearls woven in and the veil was a front veil.

David was in a tux that was slightly more styled like the Transylvanians only he didn't wear heels. The whole of his hair had been slicked back.

Miracle's dress was an empire waist dress. It had silver coloured strips on the neckline, waist and the cuffs of the sleeves. The sleeves had the style that hooked around the middle fingers. Her hair was up in a high bun and the veil came from under it. On her feet she wore silver coloured heels.

Magenta had even been able to wear a nice dress. It was a reddish colour that made her eyes pop and her hair was still the same as usual though.

Riff Raff wore his usual outfit, but he cracked an attempt to clean his jacket and look more presentable.

Cosmo wore a Transylvanian tux and his glasses were shining like the moon back on Transexual.

LP wore a dress handed down from her grandmother, The Old Queen. It was a majestic purple with white gloves and matching boots. She beamed and rushed over to Miracle. "Can you believe we're getting married?" she was ecstatic.

Miracle held LP's hands in her own as she smiled widely at her. "I never thought I'd be married, let alone gladly share the day vith a great friend and a distant relative."

Nation looked at the younger two and smiled. "You both look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Nation," Miracle smiled at the woman. "You look great too."

David looked at the other two grooms. He gave a nervous chuckle, but his face showed he was ecstatic to get married. "I can't wait to see the girls, they should look amazing."

"Oh gosh I'm shivering with antici-" LP bit her lip as her father came in. "Oh hey Daddy..."

Nation looked from behind a changing panel, she didn't want Frank to see the dress until they went down the aisle.

"Sweetie," Frank greeted with a warm smile and took out a locket with a golden heart at the end. "This belonged to your grandmother, it was then handed down to your older aunt and she gave it to me since she didn't want it, but now I present it to you. It's a family heirloom like your button." Frank buckled the necklace on her with a smile.

"What do you think?" LP asked Nation and Miracle, posing for them.

Nation looked at the necklace from her spot, hiding. "Really pretty."

Miracle looked at it and smiled. "Yeah it's really pretty," she said, agreeing with Nation. She smiled at LP and then gave a mock glare at Frank. "You shouldn't see your bride, or at least her dress until she is valking down the aisle!" she playfully scolded. After all today was a day of happiness so there should be no bad moods.

"Awww... Okay I'll check on the boys." Frank walked off to let the girls alone.

"What happens if the groom sees the bride before the wedding?" LP panicked. "Does the wedding get cancelled or do we get divorced?"

Nation looked to Miracle in answer too. It was one thing she had never looked into other than finding out it was bad luck. She hadn't thought she would get married.

Miracle gave a small smile to soothe LP. "It's considered bad luck, but don't vorry, the vedding vouldn't get cancelled, and it shouldn't end in divorce." She placed a calming hand on LP's shoulder.

"Oh." LP smiled safely.

Nation placed a hand on LP's shoulder too. "All we need to remember, girls, is how happy we're going to be."

Miracle gave a tiny smile and nodded. She was getting nervous now, but she was trying to keep calm.

Nation chuckled slightly and then added a touch more lip gloss to her lips as they felt a little dry. It was a nice flavored one too so it wouldn't disgust either her or Frank.

Miracle smoothed her dress out a little with a smile.

 

David was straightening his bow-tie.

"Alright, who's going to go first?" Frank asked. "I still have to walk my darling down the aisle."

"How about I do it, Frank?" Riff offered. "I am her godfather..."

David looked at Frank then. "Maybe we should do it as you married first, sir. Riff Raff could walk Nation down the aisle, then you walk Precious down the aisle and Riff Raff could walk Miracle down the aisle, because that way, you can both give your girls away too."

"That's a good point, my boy." Riff smirked.

"I agree." Frank smiled.

"What a glorious turn of events!" Cosmo praised.

David blushed slightly, but grinned. "Just seemed logical." he said, quietly.

The boys all laughed together, then heard the organ summon them to play the Wedding March. It was their time to shine now to get married to their designated love birds. The girls were ready as well and were waiting for their cue before the first day of the rest of their lives would begin.


	18. Six Months Later

Six months had past since the triple wedding ceremony. LP to David Jenesis, Miracle to Cosmo McKinley and Frank to Nation McKinley. They were all proud to be in their little families and now in the lawfully wedded life. Frank was nerve-wreckingly nervous to let LP walk down the aisle to marry David, but he shortly grew happy.

Riff Raff and Magenta were of course happy because they were together like they were destined and they found their long-lost daughter. Peace was restored to the Vitus clan. LP was washing dishes in the kitchen and she wondered what to do for the day while David was out in town getting some groceries, until there was a knock at the door. The puzzled princess walked forth and opened it to see her surprise guest(s) for the day.

A shorter, blonde-haired Miracle was at the door with Cosmo by her side. "LP!" Miracle smiled widely, opening her arms for a hug. She was wearing her coat her father had given her. She also seemed to have a glow about her.

David, who had a bag of shopping in his arms, smiled at his wife. "I picked these up, I hope you don't mind." he said, jokingly, calling Miracle and Cosmo 'these'.

"I'll put these away." LP smiled, taking the bags and kissing David on the cheek. She then led everyone to the kitchen. "Welcome to our little home!" she sounded a lot more confident and vocal than the times before.

David put the keys on a hook near the coats. He then took Miracle's and Cosmo's coats and hung them up.

Miracle looked around and smiled hugging her friend. "I love your house, my dearest friend. she said, then let her go, and seemingly absently placed her hand on her own stomach.

LP giggled and put the groceries away. "Thanks Miracle. how you and Cosmo doing?" she smiled at her friend as the boys were getting specially acquainted. LP then noticed Miracle put her hand on her own stomach. "Miracle, is something wrong?" she sounded worried.

Miracle gave a secretive smile and shook her head. "Nothing...wrong..." her eyes sparkling as she said. Her stomach, if looked closer, was slightly rounded.

David came in and looked, then grinned at Cosmo. "Want a drink?" he asked, wanting to give the girls some time to talk.

"Whatcha got?" Cosmo asked with an agreeing smile.

David took him into the place where his mini bar was. "Um, I have beer, some wine, and some lager."

"Half a glass of wine, please." Cosmo gently requested.

David poured him a half glass like he wanted. "Here you go, how's married life treating you?"

"Very well, thank you," Cosmo took a sip. "We both take turns on meals though, I often cook meals, she's been feeling a little woozy lately though. She's been throwing up in the morning at times, I feel I should take her to a doctor but she's been fine lately." Cosmo shrugged. "We'll see again soon. We also take nice walks after dinner time."

David blinked once and looked at Cosmo. Surely a doctor like him would already know what's wrong before going to a real medical doctor. "Uhh... You don't know what's wrong with her?" he asked, slowly.

"Maybe she's homesick or something." Cosmo shrugged. "I think she's going through a woman thing but I don't want to offend her with my insastionable curiosity..."

David couldn't help but smile. "I think you should ask her." He wouldn't tell him unless he had to.

"I'll have to be careful," Cosmo blushed as he thought of an experience. "I remembered when Nation was grumpy when she was in 3rd grade so i decided to stop by her class and give her a pack of maxi pads... turns out she was just grumpy because she wasn't invited to a party in her class and i just made it worse."

David smiled and took a swig of beer. He had never had more than one, and then leaned in to whisper to Cosmo. "All I say is try not to keep her waiting at a reply."

"Good point, my friend." Cosmo chuckling, slapping his palm against his face in embarrassment.

"So, when she and Precious come in, wait for her to say something, and then ask her." David suggested with a nod.

"I don't know if I'd be a good father," Cosmo clenched his teeth. "I was a good brother to Nation growing up, but I feel like I'd be a lousy father... I have no parenting experience..."

David looked at him, patting his shoulder. "You figured it out then. You'll be fine, no man feels ready unless he will actually be a bad father. You though, will be more than likely a good father."

"I guess I'm just nervous since this is the first time." Cosmo smiled nervously.

David chuckled. "If it happens with me one day, I will be extremely nervous too."

"Precious isn't expecting, is she?" Cosmo asked.

"Not yet," David shook his head. "At least, she hasn't told me yet if she is."

"Well good luck to you if you should ever become a father." Cosmo smiled at him.

"Thanks, Cosmo." David grinned. He then looked at his watch and gave a tiny curse. "Gotta put the turkey in for dinner, you can stay if you want." he moved quickly toward the kitchen.

"Thank you," Cosmo happily put his feet up. "We don't want to impose on you all."

LP smiled, but then her eyes went big as her father finding expensive pumps in his budget as she glanced at Miracle's stomach. The princess tilted her head. "Miracle... Did you swallow something large?' she asked, not understanding biology well.

Miracle shook her head. "I didn't eat something... Vhat do couples have if they are married, sometimes not, and make love?" she asked, softly. She loved her friend as she was, it was funny and sweet at times.

LP thought long and hard before answering her friend's question. "Umm..." her eyes then widened. "Miracle, are you going to have a baby?"

Miracle's smile brightened and widened. Even her green eyes became bright with happiness. "Yes." she said, happily.

"Oh...my... Ortensia..." LP said in almost whisper. "Miracle..." her eyes formed itching tears of joy for her friend. She had several questions about having children. "It doesn't hurt, does it?" she bit her lip. "I remember when Aunt Columbia was pregnant she was yelling when it was time to get the baby..."

Miracle smiled at LP and hugged her. "It vill vhen it comes out, but it hopefully vill be vorth any pain that happens." She was happy, not seemingly bothered about the pain.

"A little Cosmo Miracle baby, I'm so excited and happy!" LP chimed, gently hugging back. "Does Cosmo know?"

Miracle sat down on a chair at the table. "I don't know how to," she bit her lip. She didn't want to seem dumb in front of Cosmo or seem like she was questioning his medical knowledge. After all, he was a doctor and smart.

"It can be tough, I know," LP put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I can help you if you want, i'm getting better in social interactions." she smiled, friendly, but not too big like her inherited Cheshire Cat grin.

Miracle gave her a smile and patted her hand on LP's shoulder. "That vould be great, I don't vant to mess it up."

"Miracle, I have an embarrassing question." LP licked her lips, then looked serious for a brief moment.

Miracle blinked a couple of times at the sudden, serious look, leaning her chin on her fist. "Ask avay..."

"How did this happen?" LP asked, twiddling her fingers together.

Miracle blushed slightly. "It happens vhen a couple get together and make love... I can find you a book on human biology if you vant."

"Oh, okay..." LP said simply like a child. Her father told her several times about reproduction between creatures whether human or nonhuman, but she never paid attention. "Didn't you make a baby in a lab or something? i was born in a laboratory."

Miracle smiled gently. She didn't know how to explain it without making a mess describing it, but tried her best with a smile. "Um, not really, sveetheart, but there is nothing vrong vith being born that vay."

LP tilted her head. "I'm happy for you, the baby will have a great mother...I wonder what it's like to have a mother..."

Miracle hugged LP gently. "Oh, sveetie... Vell, Nation is your mother. Are they visiting often?"

"Uh-huh," LP's tone brightened up a little. "They're coming over later today too for dinner! Ooh! I hope Ralph remembered to bring the turkey! I read up on this Earth celebration they call 'Thanksgiving' which involves turkey and family..."

Miracle smiled. "That is a great tradition," she tilted her head and looked at LP. "Anyvun else coming?" She asked, since she hadn't seen her parents for a little while, but that was because she was busy helping Cosmo with his work.

"I think YOUR parents are coming over, I called Aunt Magenta earlier and she said they weren't really doing anything," LP looked through the strange Earth foods. "You're welcome to stay... just please don't have your baby on my clean kitchen floor... can't you have the baby another time?" LP still didn't understand biology.

Miracle giggled quietly, thinking it was sweet how LP thought that. "Don't vorry, I von't have my baby today, it doesn't vork like that. I have six more months before I give birth."

"Six months!?" LP couldn't believe that. "If I had a baby I'd just want it out and get it over with! What's taking you so long?" LP then smiled and saw her husband. "Hi Davey..."

David smiled and kissed LP on the cheek. "Hey Precious, I'll put the turkey in, so it'll be ready for dinner. I invited Cosmo for him and Miracle to stay for dinner."

Miracle smiled at David and then smiled at LP. "Vell, I can't have a baby vhenever I vant, and plus, it vill give us time to prepare for the baby coming."

"Oh, how kind." LP smiled at her husband and friend. "GOODIE!" she squealed, unexpectedly. "Oh, sorry."

David sorted out the turkey and put it in the oven.

Miracle giggled. "That vas funny, sveetie," she said, running a hand through her hair and smiled. She bit her lip and blushed again. "Sorry, but do you have any sushi? And afterward we can tell Cosmo?"

"Not sure about sushi, but we had tuna last night." LP shrugged. "Would that be good?"

David looked surprised at the request.

Miracle looked really apologetic. "Not really..." she mumbled, taking a deep breath. "It's a craving..."

"Oh, sorry... Ralph can buy some, maybe?" LP shrugged.

David washed his hands again, having quickly done so before sorting out the turkey. "I can do that," He ran a hand through his hair pushing the blue strip out-of-the-way. He hugged and gave LP a kiss. "Back in a bit darling," he said and then went to fetch the Sushi. "Oh, and maybe you should talk to Cosmo." he said, quietly, smiling, before going completely.

Miracle stiffened slightly and blushed a little. "I am sorry to be a pest, shall ve tell him now?"

"It's quite alright, let's go see the old Cosmo boy." LP smiled. She was a little nervous about talking to Cosmo since she didn't know him very well. He mostly reminded her of an estranged version of her Uncle Riff Raff.

Miracle smiled a little and stood up and linked arms with LP. She walked into the living room with her. "Cosmo, I... Uhh... I have something to tell you..." she said, softly. She was a little pale as she said this.

"Darling, are you okay?" Cosmo walked over, noticing she was a little pale.

"It's urgent, sir." LP told him, pressing her glasses back.

Miracle took a small breath. "Can ve sit down?" she asked, not sure how to say it, but wanted to sit down first so that way, if one of them fainted, then they wouldn't fall.

"Sure, of course," Cosmo gently took her hand and sat next to her on the couch. He looked back at LP. "Do you wanna be alone, Miracle?"

"I can go in the other room if you all would like." LP shrugged.

"Please stay," Miracle said, quietly. She closed her eyes a second and then smiled at the bald-headed man. "Cosmo, ve are going to be parents..." Her eyes didn't fully meet his, she felt bad for not telling him earlier.

LP nodded. "Please don't get big in the stomach too, Cosmo."

Miracle glanced at LP, murmuring. "Only vomen have big stomachs..."

Cosmo turned pale. "It's true?" he asked in almost whisper.

Miracle nodded to his question. "Yes, it is true, I'm having your baby... Our baby..." she whispered.

"Oh, my lord..." Cosmo whispered, he had a smile though. "This... This is remarkable! I... I'm going to be a father!"

"Is hair genetic?" LP asked out of the blue.

"What?" Cosmo glanced at her.

"Well, I just hope if the baby's a boy he has shimmering blonde hair and I pray to the good lord that if the baby's a girl she doesn't have a completely bald head..."

Cosmo stared at her long and hard, but then looked back at Miracle. "I'm going to be a father!"

Miracle giggled, amused by LP's thought and the reaction Cosmo had. She wiped her eyes from the happy tears. "Yes, and LP, I vant you and David to be the godmother and godfather."

"Really?" LP's eyes glowed at the mention of being a godmother. "Like... your parents are mine?"

Miracle turned to LP and nodded. "Yes, I vant you and David to be godparents." she said, smiling. She leaned against Cosmo's shoulder, an arm around his waist.

A car was heard and then David's voice could be heard singing a little.

"Oh, there's my maaaaan!" LP said in a stretched voice, reminiscent of her father.

Cosmo couldn't help but chuckle at that as he held Miracle close.

Miracle smiled and placed a hand on Cosmo's arm, it being around her. "My sushi!" she playfully exclaimed.

David was just opening the door as soon as they said that. His chuckle was heard clearly. "Precious, my darling!" he called back. "I have returned victorious from my quest to find sushi for the Lady Miracle." he added, handing the box of sushi to Miracle and then hugged LP.

LP giggled at David's playful ways. "Stop that... You're embarrassing yourself..."

"Go on, get your nourishment." Cosmo chuckled, letting Miracle up.

Miracle smiled and opened the box of sushi and using the soy sauce bottle, dribbling a bit on each piece. She then set, happily eating it. Cosmo stared at Miracle, seeing her cravable appetite. Something about her veracious eating really aroused him. Miracle was eating nicely, even though she was eating very happily.

"David, if i wanted a baby to grow inside of me, would you want to help me?" LP asked.

David blushed slightly, but grinned. "You want to have a baby with me, Precious?"

"Not now," LP's eyes widened. "We can have one later if you want... But maybe someday... we could have a child..."

David smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'll help you when you're ready, darling," he promised, looking at Cosmo and Miracle before looking back at LP. "Shall we go and put the rest of the food on? And make some tea or coffee?"

"Preferably tea, Daddy loves tea." LP replied with a smirk. "I got some pie in the oven made with Nana's recipe that's been in the family for generations."

David nodded and smiled. He went into the kitchen and went to prepare the vegetables. He also popped the kettle on.

"Hungry, are we?" Cosmo joked with his young wife.

Miracle finished a piece of sushi and then offered a playful glare. "I can't help it, it's a craving." she said, her voice, amused.

"Why don't you crave me?" Cosmo teased.

Luckily, Miracle's hormones weren't acting up yet. She gave a playful grin, teasing back. "I'm sorry, but food comes first right now."

"I'll call Daddy and Nation." LP bounced along to the phone. "Make yourselves at home."

"In that case, I'll buy this house." Cosmo laughed.

"NO!" LP's eyes widened. "This is OUR HOME!"

Cosmo laughed again. "I'm only kidding, Precious."

LP noticed everyone laughing at her. "I knew that..." she mumbled.

Miracle smiled gently at LP and then glanced at Cosmo. "Oh, you silly," she told him with a tiny giggle. She then finished off the last few pieces of sushi and smiled happily.

David made a pot of tea, and also some coffee in case anyone wanted some. "Do you want tea or coffee?" he asked the guests as Miracle put the empty box down and went to lean against Cosmo.

"Coffee, please." Cosmo requested.

"I'm fine, thanks David." Miracle told him with a small smile on her face.

David nodded and made the drinks. He poured some juice for Miracle, he had heard that pregnant women liked juice. He then brought the drinks in as Miracle kissed Cosmo on the cheek.

"Ah, thank you, my good man." Cosmo smiled, taking the cup of coffee.

Miracle took the juice with a surprised look. "Thank you, David." she said softly with a sip.

David nodded and smiled.

LP walked in, wearing her apron and oven mitt. "I hope you guys like pumpkin pie..."

"I know I do, especially if it was made by an adorable girl like you, David is a lucky man." Cosmo said.

Miracle slapped his arm, gently. "Cheeky." she said, but smiled at LP showing she didn't mind. "I'll try some."

David was checking on the veggies.

"Very good." LP smiled as she slid off her oven mitt and sat in her little chair in the room, crossing her legs. "I can't believe what felt like a long time ago, i'd be huddled in a cold corner, crying hoping everyone would go away, but now i'm happy to be surrounded by friends..."

"I'm glad, sveetie." Miracle smiled.

"Me too, Miracle." LP smiled at her. "You're my best friend ever... David too of course... And Aunt Magenta...and Uncle Riff Raff... and..." David walked in on time to kiss her to get her to keep from rambling. "Okay, I'm done!" LP laughed as she broke out of the kiss.

Miracle giggled behind her hand.

David smiled gently at LP. "What time did Riff and Magenta say they were coming?"

LP checked her watch. "They should be coming in about 10 minutes."

"I'll keep the teapot warm." David nodded, then went to check on the pot.

"Tea for guests, pastries for sweets, yummy yummy in the nummy tummy!" LP chimed and laughed a little, amused with herself.

Miracle smiled, amused. "It's going to be nice, I can tell." she said, then took another sip of her juice.

 

Meanwhile, Nation was teasing Frank's hair into slightly neater curls. She was in a nice green dress herself and her hair was pinned up with some tiny flowers.

"I'm afraid that not even I could look as beautiful as you today, my Nation." Frank purred, gazing at her dress as green as both their eyes. He then let out a sharp sigh and shuddered once it was released, and grinned his infamous grin. "I can't believe just six months ago, you were plain old Nation McKinley, and now you're Mrs. Dr. Frank-N-Furter."

Nation blushed slightly and smiled at him, after finishing the last curl, sat on his lap. "I couldn't be prouder." she said, softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, loosely.

"Nation, may I be honest with you?" Frank asked, remembering about the ways he had been with people in the past.

Nation looked at him and nodded. "Of course, Frankie dearest."

"It's just... Up until we met and fell in love..." Frank stroked her face, staring into her eyes. "I never thought this could happen to me, I've fallen in love with one person and now I'm finally happy. All my life I've slept with countless others to fill the empty hole in my heart. LP DOES have a mother, even if she doesn't remember, but since the incident I never told her about, I've been with others to see if I could feel the same happiness, but now I see my search is over."

Nation looked into his eyes and then gave him a passionate kiss. She pulled back for breath and rested her forehead against his. "Oh, Frankie," she whispered. "I don't care about your past, I love you as you are, and I'm happy to be able to try to be a mother figure to Little Precious."

"I think she's happy too," Frank smiled. "She's been more social with people and a lot more vocal. She even said more than David when she gave a 'little poem' for him."

"I'm glad she's happy too." Nation said with a smile.

"Me too, I admit i've been very harsh with her... I was mostly worried that if I didn't firmly scold her on a daily basis she'd be as footloose and fancy free as her mother was growing up..." Frank sighed, but had a smile as he looked down at Nation.

Nation rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb. "Well, there is time to make up for it still, love." she told him with a soft smile.

"I just hope she forgives me, I say sorry to her all the time, but I guess she's fine because she doesn't seem to be frightened of little old me anymore." Frank chuckled, trying to pry her thumb from his face. "Stop that... It tickles..."

Nation's smile turned mischievous and she started to tickle Frank.

"Nation!" Frank yelled, through his hysterical laughing. Resistance was futile, he was trapped with Nation, not that he didn't mind.

Nation giggled as she tickled him. She tried to keep the balance from his squirming due to the tickling. "Give up, husband, dear?" she asked, playfully.

"Oh shush, the neighbors might hear us, do you want them to see us like THIS!?" Frank pinned her down.

Nation gave an extra girly squeal and giggled. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and looked up at him smiling. She looked up at him, still. "We need to head to Little Precious and David's." she breathed, pretty comfortable even in that position.

"Do we have to go noooow? they waited this long they can't wait nooow..." Frank whined like a child.

Nation smiled gently, slightly amused. "No, they can't wait, Frankie... We can continue this later." she said, winking as she said the last statement.


	19. Sunday Dinner

Riff Raff and Magenta finally came, Frank and Nation were on their way as well, but the Vitus siblings beat them due to not having as much 'need' to get ready to go. 

"Mom, Daddy!" Miracle beamed to them.

"Hello, sveetie," Magenta smiled and hugged her daughter. "Oh,... You changed your hair..."

"Yeah," Miracle smiled as she brushed some of her own blonde hair behind her ear. "I think it looks better this vay... Von't get in my face if I'm in a convertible."

"Makes sense," Magenta gave a nod, then glanced at her daughter's helping of sushi. "Erm... I thought ve vere having turkey?"

"We are, this sushi's for Miracle." LP informed her godmother.

"Why do you want sushi?" Riff couldn't help but ask.

Miracle bit her lip, blushing a bit. "Vell... You guys are my parents, and you deserve a right to know... But... I am pregnant..." she whispered to them, she didn't exactly want Cosmo to know yet until he would have a good grip on himself due to how he often over reacted in little situations. 

Riff Raff and Magenta's eyes widened. They were surprised, but not in a bad way.

"Grandbabies?" Magenta's voice cracked with a smile.

Miracle grinned and nodded, hugging her parents again. "Yes, so, Mom... I'll need your help for vhen it's closer for the baby to be born."

"Of course, dear, I'll help you." Magenta promised.

"Me too," Riff Raff nodded, then looked to the former Transsexual princess. "Little Precious, are you pregnant?"

"Oh, me? Uh-uh," LP shook her head. "David and I had been thinking about it a while, but nothing's come up yet. Do you know if Daddy and Nation have had a baby though? I've had this strange sense lately." She was talking about the Transylvanian sense that every Transylvanian alien was blessed with to sense their relatives, even unborn ones.

"I heard them talking about it too, but like you and David, nothing yet," Magenta shrugged. "Sounds like a baby boom around here."

"Well, they all did share a wedding together." Riff Raff smirked.

"Yes, they did..." Magenta grinned, really loving that memory of the triple wedding ceremony. "In that church too."

"LP, vhy does your dad do that church service?" Miracle asked her friend.

"I actually don't really know, Mir," LP shrugged. "He didn't tell you guys or Columbia?" She looked to her godparents. 

"He never tells us anything." Magenta replied softly.

"We always get the last word in." Riff added.

"We'll ask him when he and Nation come." LP suggested, which everyone agreed to.

David prepared the turkey and let it sit for a moment. When he did, he heard the front door open again and there were familiar voices. He had a grin that could nearly match his father-in-law's, then he went to take a look and saw that Frank and Nation were there now.

"Nation, I love your hair!" Magenta beamed.

"Oh, thanks," Nation bounced it with a light chuckle. "Frankie did it... The flowers were his idea."

"What can I say?" Frank shrugged with a smile. "The lady looks pretty in green."

"Hi, Daddy, hi, Nation!" LP beamed to her parents.

"Hi, sweetie." Frank kissed her forehead with a smile.

"Hello, Little Precious," Nation smiled, she looked as though she were glowing. "It's nice to see you!"

LP giggled, hugging them all. "Daddy... Nation... Are you gonna have a baby?"

Frank and Nation blinked and exchanged glances with each other. Where did that come from?

"No, dear..." Frank said softly. "At least... Not yet anyway."

"Why do you ask, sweetheart?" Nation asked her step-daughter.

"I've been having this weird feeling lately," LP looked up to the couple. "I swear, I feel a baby brother or baby sister lost somewhere in Denton."

Nation hummed. "Well, dear, I'm not pregnant, so I don't know where you may have gotten that idea..."

Frank merely shrugged, but looked just as curious as LP with the bewildered look on his face. "Yeah..."

Nation glanced at her husband. "Frankie?"

"Turkey's ready!" David called from the kitchen.

"Oh, look, the turkey!" Frank beamed, then went with the others into David and LP's kitchen.

Nation glanced at Frank for that, but went with him and the others to eat. David smiled as he stood over them, then took out his knife to carve the turkey, he had put mashed potatoes on their plates and avoided giving them vegetables since according to his new family, Transsexuals weren't too keen on the garden produced food substance. 

"Don't fill up too much on turkey, there's pumpkin pie with cream for dessert." David told them with a smile.

"Sounds vonderful, David." Magenta smiled to the Earth boy.

David smiled crookedly, then CONTINUED to carve and serve his family. LP giggled, she loved the way David smiled, even if he was bullied for it in school. But that was all in the past now, David was happily married and blessed with a new family and never went back to his own due to how harsh they were with him for being so different. 

He even ran away from home and Frank had found him on the streets and decided to pick him up and take him home, thus meeting LP and making them an item. David questioned going in a truck with an older man like that, but whatever happened, it had to be better than home. David served his family, and he kept standing at the head of the table.

"Before we eat, there's an important tradition we must do in honor of this holiday we're gathered together," David told them. "Bow your heads and close your eyes."

Everyone did as told, bowing their heads and shutting their eyes.

David looked to them, making sure they did, then bowed his own head and shut his eyes. "Lord in Heaven, I thank you very much for letting me into this family I never thought I'd be apart of in a million years, thank you for a lovely girl like Precious to become my wife and blessing me with her friends and family, Cosmo, Miracle, Riff Raff, Magenta, Frank, and Nation... In your holy name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." The others murmured as they started to eat their dinner and David sat down at his seat.

"You know, David, we may not have this one God, but we pray too on Transsexual." Frank told the human boy.

"Oh?" David asked as he got his food ready.

"Yes, mostly to my ancestors," Frank nodded. "You see, because I'm the Prince Furter, some lower ranks pray to me."

"Our mother did..." Magenta rolled her green eyes slightly.

Riff Raff nodded, remembering that. He then looked to Cosmo and Nation. "Did Aunt Quinn?"

"I think she did," Cosmo shrugged. "I was kind of distant from OUR mother..."

"She used to be very religious." Nation added.

"What about your father?" David asked.

Cosmo and Nation looked at the boy, not insulted, that was just a tender subject for them.

"O-Our father left our family," Cosmo replied softly. "I was ten and Nation was eight."

Nation nodded. "We still kind of love him, but it's his loss..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." David said softly. "I can relate actually."

"Really?" Frank asked after he took a bite of the scrumptious turkey.

"Yeah, except mine had to leave when I was four," David smiled sadly. "He just couldn't take it anymore... I remember it, even if I was a little kid... Mom and Dad were yelling at each other again, then Dad just... Snapped... He then slammed the door and I looked out the window as he got into his car and he just drove off... I never saw him again after that..."

"Oh, Davey..." LP cooed.

David patted her hand with a smile. "It's okay, Precious... Like Cosmo and Nation said, it's his loss... Plus, if it hadn't happened, I probably wouldn't have met you, because I lived somewhere else then and Denton is my mother's hometown."

"Oh..." LP smiled, a little more calm now.

The topics switched to lighter notes, such as Miracle's pregnancy and everyone looked very pleased and excited. Many asked whether it was boy or a girl, but Miracle couldn't tell for sure right now. LP was asking a lot of questions as though she were preparing herself for her own pregnancy if she were to have any. Nation remembered how odd Frank was acting when LP asked if they were expecting their own baby sometime soon, she decided to bring it back up after everyone ate their turkey and pumpkin pie. Miracle, Cosmo, LP, and David sat on the large couch together, Magenta had a smoke while Riff Raff went outside with her, and Nation found Frank looking at the pictures around the house.

"Aren't these lovely?" Frank smiled at the pictures of his daughter and her husband together.

Nation smiled. "Very... Frank, darling... Why were you acting so funny when Little Precious asked you if we had any children?"

Frank looked around, making sure they could be alone and quiet. "Well, dear, you know how I used to be... Millions of lovers, but never in love until I officially met you."

Nation nodded, she didn't like Frank that way and felt blessed when Frank stopped when it came down to her. She didn't want to admit it before they became an item themselves that she had a bit of a crush on him. 

"Well..." Frank rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "I may have went overboard on this one time... You see... I've been having the same feeling LP has been having... I have another child, I don't know who he or she is or where they are but I know..."

Nation raised an eyebrow. "How come I haven't been having this feeling, Frankie?"

Frank blinked. "Why do you think?" he mumbled a little.

"Oh..." Nation mumbled. "Who do you think is the other parent?"

"I-I'm not sure, I guess it could be anybody," Frank shrugged. "Though the sense seems stronger in this area than anywhere else..."

Nation hummed, scratching her chin. "Well... I guess nothing can go wrong from that... Don't worry, Frank, no matter what, I still love you..."

"You're right, let's just enjoy our time with our family," Frank smiled. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The doorbell went off.

"I'll get it!" LP came up from the couch, then opened the door to see a familiar sandy-haired woman. Her eyes widened. "Um, can I help you?"

"Yes, Little Precious, is it? Is your father here? I have something very important to tell him."

"What is it?" LP asked as everyone gathered around.

Janet blinked and her mouth twitched a bit. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
